As Nightmares End
by CubbiesFan1
Summary: 3rd installment of my Jonny QuestResident Evil Crossover. As the remainder of the Quest team search for Dr. Quest and Hadji the final showdown between Umbrella and the Quest team is about to begin.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hey all…hope you enjoy this. This will be the third installment of my Resident Evil/Jonny Quest crossover stories and obviously picking up where A New Nightmare ended. I've been meaning to get this started for some time, but work and moving and all that had complicated that issue. I removed the last chapter of A New Nightmare because I didn't like it at all and I changed some of the ideas around for this story.

Well, hope you enjoy and please review for me and let me know what you think. Thanks.

**As Nightmares End**

**By:**

**Sigokat**

The first feeling Hadji discovered as he woke was his splitting headache. His eyes blinked and slowly began to adjust to his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was being on a helicopter and seeing his father, Doctor Benton Quest, being brought aboard. After that his captors blindfolded him again and they must have injected him with something because he had soon passed out.

As his eyes began to adjust to his poorly lit surroundings he realized he was in some sort of cell or cage. The room as bare except for the metal slab attached to the wall that he had been lying on and a filthy toilet in the far corner of the room. The door was solid steel with two slits inset within; both of which were currently closed. He was also alone. Hadji rubbed his head and as he hoisted himself into a sitting position on the makeshift bed his headache pounded even harder within his skull. He grimaced and fought to stay conscious. As the pain began to subside he swung his legs off the bed and slowly stood. He realized that he was stripped down to his underclothes and his turban had been removed.

'Where am I?' Hadji thought as he walked barefoot across the cold steel floor to the door. He banged on the door, but received no response. There was no handle on the inside. Hadji sighed and after numerous attempts to gain someone's attention on the outside of his prison he gave up and went back to crouch against the far wall. He crossed his legs and did his best to try and calm himself as he felt is anxiety beginning to rise. He closed his eyes and began to meditate and also said a silent prayer in hopes that his father was unharmed and that help would soon come to them.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

In the control room of the secret Umbrella facility a monitor blinked on and immediately began recording the movements within the cell that it monitored. The hidden camera tracked Hadji's movements, a silent and watchful eye over the boy.

The operator monitoring the cameras took action as per his orders. He picked up a phone and dialed the line of his supervisor. "Sir, the boy is awake." He reported.

"What is he doing?" the voice on the other end asked.

"He went to the door and banged on it a few times. Now he's sitting in the corner and it appears as if he's meditating."

There was a long a pause and finally, "I see. Inform the guards to bring the boy some food and water and continue monitoring his actions. Inform me if there is any change in his behavior."

"Yes, Sir." The operator replied.

"Has the good Doctor awoken yet?" The voice asked.

"No, Sir."

"Initiate the revitalization sequence in his room. I do not have time to wait on him. As soon as he is awake call me back and let me know."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. That is all." And with that the line went dead.

Within the same facility, only a number of floors above the cells, Adrian Baker placed the phone in its cradle. His lips crested into a thin smile. "It's almost time to begin." He said, however no one was in the room to hear.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

After returning to Rota Air Force Base in Spain and finding no one waiting for them, Race Bannon, his ex-wife Estella, Intelligence-One Director Philip Corbin, Jonny Quest, and Jessie Bannon decided to return to Washington D.C. There was no time to waste if they were going to track Hadji's and Doctor Quest's kidnappers and the best place to do so would be back at Intelligence-One Headquarters.

Upon returning to Washington D.C. the group immediately set to work on tracking the kidnapped duo. Jonny and Jessie began searching internet database records on anything they could find on Umbrella and the man that had taken the other two away.

No one spoke about her, but Jade was on all of their minds. The fact that she had double-crossed them and helped Umbrella kidnapped Hadji was the final straw, especially for Race. Even though her actions were always motivated by her own self-interests she had never before done anything that betrayed the Quests. Now she had and as far as Race was concerned it was time for her to pay for what she had done.

Corbin had arranged for them to stay in the safe rooms on the upper floors of I-1 headquarters and after showering and eating Race was going to leave Jonny and Jessie in the care of Estella as he went in search of Corbin. Neither of the kids had spoken much since they left Spain and both were hunched over their respective laptops, diligently searching for anything that could help in the search.

Estella, who had no experience in this type work sat silently in a chair on the far side of the room. She was attempting to read, but her mind continued to return to the Spanish countryside and the horrors that she had witnessed there. Race watched his ex-wife from a distance and found himself feeling sorry for her. Of all the people involved he imagined Estella was taking it the hardest. He walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and recoiled as she flinched and turned away from his touch.

She turned and looked at him and seemed to relax, but only a little, "I'm sorry, Race. You startled me."

"How are you holding up?" Race asked.

Estella shrugged and attempted to produce a smile, it was unconvincing. "I'm managing as best as I can."

"We all are, Stell. We all are." Race replied. "Look, I have to go find Corbin so I need you to watch the kids for me for a little while, ok?"

Estella nodded.

"If any of you need anything just call my cell. We won't leave the building without letting you know first, alright?"

"Sure, Race." Estella replied and turned back to stare out the window.

Race was tempted to try and get her to open up, but he knew she wouldn't; at least not until she was ready. "Alright, I'll be back later." And with that he turned and quietly left the room.

Race rode the elevators down a number of floors and then proceeded to his superior's office. It was late in the evening and Corbin's secretary had already left for the day. Race knew Corbin wouldn't leave without telling him and Race saw that the office door was slightly ajar. He knocked and pushed the door open. As he stepped in he saw Corbin behind his desk, staring at his computer monitor and typing away at something. When the other agent saw Race at the door he clicked the monitor off and stood.

"How are the accommodations upstairs?" Corbin asked as Race came in and sat down in one of the leather chair that were placed in front of the desk.

"Just fine." Race replied. He nodded towards the computer monitor. "Did I interrupt something?"

Corbin shook his head as he sat back down and leaned back. "No, just trying to catch up on everything else that has been going on while we were gone."

"Anything major?" Race asked.

Corbin ran his hands over his face and Race noticed how tired the other man appeared. Corbin shrugged, "When isn't it something major? You remember Jason Henderson and Miguel Cortez?"

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Both killed in Iraq during insurgent fighting." Corbin replied.

"Shit." Race mumbled.

Corbin nodded, "Yeah, I know. Their bodies are being flown back stateside as we speak. I've already sent a detail to go and meet the airplane. Cortez was single, but Henderson was engaged."

Race shook his head, "Damn."

Corbin changed the subject, "How are Jonny and Jessie holding up?"

"As best as they can. They're immersing themselves in their searches, but I can see the strain on them. Once I go back upstairs I'm putting them to bed. It's already pretty late."

"What about Estella?"

Race shrugged, "She won't talk to me; nothing more then a few words or sentences at a time. Honestly, I know she shouldn't be here, but I can't tell her to leave. Not after what she just went through. And even if we hadn't been through that hell she'd be here anyway since Doctor Quest and Hadji are missing."

Corbin nodded, but said nothing. He and Estella had exchanged numerous choice words while in Spain and even though he understood where she was coming from he still didn't excuse her behavior because of it.

Again, Corbin changed the subject. "I have people working to track down any information on Umbrella; research facilities, experiment data, financial records, etcetera."

"Good." Race paused for a few moments and stared the other man in the eyes as he began to speak, "What about the other problem?"

Corbin smirked. "I've already put the word out to my informants and operatives working in the parts of the world she likes to frequent." Corbin swiveled in his chair and clicked on his computer monitor again. He opened up his e-mail account and after retrieving the correct one he turned the monitor towards Race and pointed at the screen. "As you can see from this report we already tossed her last known residence. Unfortunately, she wasn't there and in this initial report it appears that she left no clue as to her whereabouts. The agents involved are sending the evidence they collected back here and maybe we can find something useful to help us locate her; that is if one of my informants doesn't find her first."

Race nodded in agreement. "Sounds good. So now what?"

"We keep searching for Doctor Quest and Hadji and this mysterious Umbrella employee. If we can find him then we can find the others."

"What about your informant that led you to us in Spain?"

Corbin shook his head, "I haven't heard anything from her since then. Our automations guys did a trace on the IP address that the e-mail was sent from and it came back to the public library. No cameras at the library that could have recorded what she looked like either. The e-mail account has already been disable, but not by us. The way I see it, she's either in hiding or dead. Either way we can't wait on her to help us."

Race stretched his arms above his head and glanced at the clock on the wall, it read 11:35 PM. "Damn, I need to get those kids to sleep."

"It'll be hard for anybody to sleep." Corbin said. "Between what just happened and what's going to happen."

Race nodded, "I know, but we still need to try. Are you staying here tonight?"

Corbin nodded, "For tonight at least. Even though that asshole said that I wasn't to be touched, I'm still not taking any chances; not where Umbrella is concerned. Besides, it's pretty late to be trying to go home anyways. I'm just going to sleep on the couch here."

"Alright, if anything comes up during the night, let me know?"

Corbin stood, "Of course."

Race stood and walked towards the door. As he reached for the doorknob he turned back and met Corbin's eyes again.

"Don't worry, Race. We'll find them." The other man said. "And when we do, we finish this business with Umbrella once and for all…no matter what."

Race nodded, "Yeah…no matter what." And with those final words Race left and headed back upstairs.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jade absolutely hated having to wait on other people. She grinned as she checked her bank account online and saw that the payment for her services had been transferred; however she was still waiting for more. Adrian Baker had her holed up in a dingy little hotel room awaiting further instructions. Jade would have been content with cutting all ties with the man and his organization, but she knew that was impossible. Umbrella had her now. She knew what she was to do next and instead of waiting around she could be out right now, but no, she had to wait.

Jade tried not to think of Race and the Quests, but their faces continued to appear in her mind. 'I didn't betray them.' She thought to herself. 'I was only doing what I had to do to survive. They would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed.' It was that twisted logic that Jade used to justify her actions to herself, but no worries. After this next job was complete Race, Corbin, and the Quests wouldn't even be an issue anymore.

Jade stood and began to pace the room. She felt caged and as she lit up a cigarette her phone rang. A seductive, sly smile broke out on her lips, "It's about time." She said as she reached for the phone.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued…

I know this chapter is pretty short, but it's just the beginning and I needed to reestablish what was happening. The next chapters will be longer, I promise.

Please review for me and let me know what you think so far…


	2. Chapter 2

**As Nightmares End**

**Chapter 2**

By: Sigokat

The next morning Jessie had awoken early from a night of restless dreams. As the last remnants of sleep washed away from her consciousness she glanced at the clock next to her bed, the bright red digital display read 04:34. Jessie groaned at the time and flopped back down onto the bed, not wanting to move. After a few minutes of unsuccessful attempts to fall back asleep she crawled out of the bed. In the next bed over her mother Estella was still sound asleep.

Jessie tiptoed quietly to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. After taking care of herself and making sure she looked half-way presentable to appear in public she dressed. Not wanting to alarm either of her parents if they woke, her father and Jonny were asleep in the adjoining room, she scrawled a quick note explaining that she was going to the cafeteria and left it on her mother's nightstand where she knew it would be found. Then she grabbed her visitor's badge, laptop, and cell phone and headed quietly out the door.

Jessie rode the elevator down to the appropriate floor, most elevators in I-1 did not connect all the floors together; however this particular elevator did in order to minimize contact with on-duty agents and potential witnesses that usually stayed in the suites. Jessie had spent a good portion of her time at I-1 while with her father and she was well-known and well-liked throughout the organization. She probably didn't even need to bother with her visitor's badge, but rules were rules, as her parents always said.

Upon arriving at the cafeteria she found it to be a little less then half occupied. Grabbing a tray she proceeded through the line and grabbed a bowl of cornflakes, a banana, some bacon and a tall glass of orange juice. The lady at the cash register looked bored, who wouldn't be working in a cafeteria at this hour. Jessie gave her a smile as she walked up to pay.

"Good morning." Jessie chirped.

"Aren't you a little young to wandering around here by yourself?" The stout black woman asked as she punched numbers into the register.

Jessie laughed, "I'm just an early riser, that's all. My dad works here." Jessie responded as she tapped her visitor's badge.

The woman produced what appeared to an attempt at a smile, "I see. That'll be $3.65 for you this morning. You want to pay cash or swipe your card?"

"Huh?" Jessie asked perplexed.

The woman pointed at the visitor's badge. "Your daddy must be one of these important guys that work here. See that badge you got there allows you to eat for free in here."

"Well, I'm not going to pass up a free meal." Jessie replied as she handed the badge to the woman. "Thanks."

"No problem, sweetie." The woman answered as the card swipe machine beeped in response to Jessie's purchase. "Have a lovely day."

Jessie's mood immediately darkened at the woman's innocent remarks. She must have noticed the change in Jessie's features because the woman asked almost instantly, "You okay? Did I say something wrong?"

Jessie shook her head, "No, no, it wasn't you. I'm sorry. Some of my…friends are missing and I'm hoping we find them soon."

The woman looked genuinely concerned, "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure if your daddy works here then he must be pretty darn good at what he does and you'll find your friends."

Jessie flashed a quick smile, "Thanks." She grabbed her tray and went to one of the far tables by the bank of windows. A large flat screen television hung in the corner a few tables down from her and it was currently displaying the news. The volume was low however, so Jessie knew it wouldn't bother her. She placed her tray down and cracked open her laptop. 'Time to start looking again.'

Jessie had been so hard at work searching the internet for information on Umbrella and the identity of the man who had kidnapped Hadji and Dr. Quest that she didn't even notice Jonny until he slammed his tray down on the table and took a seat across from her.

Jessie jumped at the disturbance, "Damnit, Jonny. You scared me half to death."

Jonny grinned as he scooped a forkful of eggs into his mouth. "You did the same thing to your dad and mom by leaving this morning. How long have you been down here?"

Jessie glanced at her watch and noticed it was almost 7 a.m. "Wow, about two hours. I didn't even realize I've gone this long. Besides, I left a note with mom and they could have called." Jessie picked up the cell phone next to her and waved it in the air for Jonny to see.

Jonny shrugged, "You know how they get."

Jessie sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"So, what have you found?" Jonny asked as he finished off his eggs and started on his pancakes.

Jessie sneered at Jonny's enormous appetite. Even with his father and brother missing Jonny was acting rather peculiar. 'Probably just his way of blocking it out.' Jessie thought to herself. Still she couldn't repress the feelings that she was developing for her friend over the last few months, but she figured now wasn't the right time to try and display them for Jonny.

"Not much; a lot of articles about Umbrella Pharmaceuticals; but nothing as yet on that bastard from Spain. I did find the financial records for Umbrella and with the amount of money that company pulls in every year it makes me wonder why they even bother with these biochemical warfare experiments. If its money they are after, they have more then enough."

"It's power." Jonny replied matter-of-factly. He pulled his laptop out of his backpack and switched it on as well.

"Did my dad find out anything while I was gone?" Jessie asked as she watched Jonny finish off his breakfast.

"Not that I know of." Jonny paused for a moment then added, "I don't know, Jess, what are we doing here anyway?"

"What are you talking about? We're looking for Hadji and your dad?"

"I don't like sitting around like this. Every minute that slips by is a minute that they are getting farther and farther away." Jonny gritted his teeth, "Shit, Jess, this is Intelligence-One you know, if anyone should be able to find them it's this place, but it seems like nothings being done."

"I doubt that, Jonny." Jessie wanted to say that the entire organization couldn't stop everything else they were doing and start looking for his dad and brother, but Jessie knew that wouldn't go over well with Jonny, even if it was the truth.

"Well, I'm tired of sitting around."

"Jonny, we've only been here a few days."

"Well, if nothing happens soon then I'm going out and looking for them myself…and I want you to come with me."

"What?" Jessie exclaimed. "How the hell are you going to pull that one off?"

Jonny shrugged, "I'll figure it out if it comes to that."

Jessie stared at her friend and wondered just what was going through his head. Jessie reached over to touch Jonny's hand and quietly said, "Jonny…" but he cut her off before she could continue.

"Hey….look at this." Jonny exclaimed as he spun his laptop around for Jessie to see. Jessie quickly pulled her hand away from his and looked at his screen. It was a scan of a newspaper article dated two years ago. Jonny was pointing at the picture. "Now we know the bastard's name."

Jessie read the caption at the bottom of the picture. "Adrian Baker, left, of the Umbrella Pharmaceuticals Corporation, pictured here with Mayor Lindsburg at the Raccoon City annual charity ball for disable children. Mr. Baker and The Umbrella Corporation are reported to have donated over $500,000 to the charity."

"What a swell guy, huh?" Jonny asked as he pulled out his cell phone and called Race.

Jessie stared at the picture of the man. He was dressed in a tuxedo and holding what appeared to be glass of champagne. He didn't appear to be the evil, sadistic man that they had met only a few days before on the helicopter platform in Spain. Jessie listened as Jonny spoke into the phone and then hung up.

"Your dad is coming down this way." Jonny said.

"Jonny, before my dad gets down here…are you doing alright?" Jessie asked.

Jonny cringed at the question. "Yeah, Jess…I'm fine."

Jessie knew he wasn't telling her the truth. "Well, you know I'm here for you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Why you acting all weird like this, Jessie?"

Jessie shrugged and turned her head away as she blushed, "I just want to make sure you're okay, that's all. I know I had a hard time sleeping last night, so I figured maybe you did as well. That's all."

Jonny could see the concern in her eyes and something else, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was. Before he could ask, however, the cafeteria doors slammed open and Race, followed by a scurrying Estella, marched in.

Jessie rolled her eyes and groaned, "Great."

"Jessie, what are you doing taking off at five in the morning for?" Race lectured as he stormed over to the table.

"Dad, I didn't take off…I've been in here the whole time. I left a note." Jessie glanced towards the cash register for her new friend, but she noticed someone else standing there and figured the shifts must have recently changed.

Race fumed, "Still…"

"Still what, dad?" Jessie interrupted. "It's not like I took off into the city for crying out loud. If I'm safe anywhere, don't you think it would be in this building? Besides, why are you standing here lecturing me when Jonny's found something?"

"Jess…" Race started.

"Forget it. I'm going back to the room." Jessie said and quickly threw her belongings and stormed out of the cafeteria before anyone could say a word.

"I'll go after her, Race." Estella said and quickly followed after her daughter.

Race sighed as he sat down with Jonny, "What you got, kid?"

"I found this picture of the kidnapper." Jonny replied.

Race read the caption. "Good work, Jonny. At least now we have a name to go with the face." Race jotted down the website address. "I'll take this to the guys in the automations lab and see if they can find anything on this guy's background. You keep looking and see if you can find anything else."

"Alright, Race." Jonny said as he gathered up his things. "I'll head back to the room and check on Jessie. With the both of us searching together, we should be able to come up with some more information."

"Good idea. I'll check back in on you guys in a little bit." Race replied.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Hadji was cold and hungry. He sat on the floor of his cell and stared at the door. His captors had only come by twice so far, once to bring him some food and another time to bring him some clothes and a blanket. The last time he had attempted to plead with the guard to let him see his father, but the man merely tossed the pile of clothes and blanket onto the floor and immediately slammed the door. He hadn't even made eye contact with the boy.

Hadji continued to meditate in an attempt to stay strong and focused, but it was getting harder with each passing minute. This was definitely unusual behavior by his captors. He had no idea where he was or what they wanted him or his father for. Hadji realized that this was the hardest part, the not knowing.

Hadji dressed. The clothes that were brought to him turned out to be an oversized prison uniform. Other then a string of numbers stenciled on the top left hand-side of the jacket, there were no other identifying features that Hadji could use to determine where he might be.

Now that he knew he was indeed being watched Hadji fought hard to maintain his composure. 'Race and the others will come for us.' He kept tell himself. 'They have to.' But Hadji was no longer sure that they would find them in time. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Mr. Leland stormed into the lab to find Adrian Baker in the far corner speaking with some of the scientists. He was furious with Baker's behavior as of late and Baker's reckless actions in Spain had brought a lot of unwanted attention down on this operation.

"Mr. Baker," Mr. Leland said as he walked up next to the younger man, "What the hell is going on?"

Baker eyed the older man with contempt. Baker had seen no reason for the other man's presence, but the executives had decided that Baker needed some extra oversight. "What do you mean?" He responded.

"You know exactly what I mean. Why the hell did you take Dr. Quest?"

"We had his son and I figured having Dr. Quest would be a valuable addition to this experiment."

"That's ridiculous." Mr. Leland spat. "You know that Dr. Quest will never cooperate with us."

"That is why we have his son."

Leland grunted his disapproval. "Kidnapping Quest was one thing, but you assured me that the only reason we took the boy was to get his father. Now that we have him you should release the boy. He has no idea where we are or what we are doing. He's a danger to us."

Baker stared at the other man for a number of minutes. He handed the vial that he had been examining before Leland's arrival back to the technician. "Follow me, Mr. Leland." Baker stated as he strode towards the door.

Leland obeyed and followed the other man into the hallway. "What's really going on here, Adrian?"

"Look, it's quite simple. Since we arrived here our technicians have been working day and night with the Las Plagas. Both the sample we took off the I-1 agent and the deceased parasite we extracted from the dead Psion. We're close, Bill, we're really close. I suspect only a few more tests and we will have what we want."

"I still don't see a reason for Quest and the boy to be held captive. We already have our test subjects so what is the value in holding them? The I-1 agents will come looking for them."

"They have no way of finding us. We incinerated all of Quest's and his son's possessions back at the other facility. So they won't even find the holding tank, let alone this lab."

Leland sighed, "I still don't like it at all."

"It doesn't matter what you like, Bill. What matters is that now that we have the Las Plagas, and have successfully cloned it, the mutation process with the T-virus is almost complete. Now we will have a means of mind control without the side effects of the original T-virus. We can control the subjects now. We can order them to do our will."

Leland snorted, "What's a bunch of death row convicts going to do for us?"

"It's not the convicts, Bill, its phase two that I'm concerned about. Once the process is complete we will begin the next phase down in Georgia."

"You still haven't explained why we are holding Quest and the boy."

"I know as well as you do, Benton Quest will never work for us. However, we don't want him or his nosy band of heroes continuing their crusade to stop us, either. So once we get to Georgia the plan is to ruin Quest once and for all. He'll never be able to recover."

"I'm still surprised that the military is buying into this." Leland stated.

"What they don't know won't hurt them. Remember, they think this is the next best Anthrax vaccine."

"What about the boy?"

"We'll deal with him when the time comes." Baker replied.

"So why are you feeding him then?"

Baker shrugged and smiled and without another word turned and went back into the lab.

Leland shook his head. This whole operation had started off as just another bio-weapons experiment, but now he was going to be party to kidnapping and murder? Leland didn't like it and he knew what he had to do, but he just didn't know if he could pull it off. Leland strode down the hallway, heading towards the detention cells.

Once he arrived Leland ordered the guards to switch off the camera in the boy's room. He explained he was under strict orders from Mr. Baker, the project head, to interrogate the boy and there was to be no record of his work. The guard nodded and made the call to have the camera switched off. Then he escorted the executive to the boy's cell and let him in.

"I'll knock when I'm ready to leave." Mr. Leland instructed.

"Yes, Sir." The guard replied.

Once he was sure the guard was gone he looked at the boy. Hadji was seated on the bed, but he had scooted to the back corner when Leland and the guard had arrived. It was obvious the boy was scared.

"Look," Mr. Leland said as he walked towards the boy, "I'm not a part of what they are doing here to you and your father."

Hadji stared at the man, but said nothing.

"I want to help you get out of here."

"Why?" Hadji croaked.

"Because I know what they plan to do with you and you need to get out of here before that happens."

Hadji didn't have to ask what the man was referring to; he had a pretty good guess. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because at this point you have no one else to trust." Leland replied.

"What do you want?" Hadji asked.

"I can't get you out of here directly; it would draw too much attention. I need the cell phone number of your bodyguard. Your phone has been destroyed."

Hadji eyed the man with suspicion and contempt. If he gave the man Race's number he might use it to track Race and the others down and kill them; however what if what the man was saying was true. What if he really did want to help?

Hadji quickly knew which option he had to choose. He had to take the chance. "Fine. The number is 207-555-5341."

Hadji watched as the man wrote the number down and shoved the paper into his pocket. Hadji prayed he had done the right thing.

"Good. Now just sit tight and don't give up. I'll do what I can to help you and get your bodyguard here to rescue you."

Leland turned to go. He raised his hand to bang on the door, but Hadji spoke first, "Why are you doing this?"

Without turning around Leland responded, "Because it's the right thing to do and perhaps the last good thing I can do." The he pounded on the door and waited for the guards.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race paced back and forth across the carpet in Corbin's office. The other agent sat behind his desk, reading reports, but glanced up at Race every few moments.

"You know, Race, you're pacing like that is going to wear down my carpet."

"Damnit, Phil. I can't stand this waiting. How come nothing has come up yet? It's been almost a week now."

Corbin sighed, "These people have covered their tracks fairly well and…" Corbin was cut off by the phone on his desk ringing. He picked up the receiver and glanced at Race.

"Corbin." He said as he answered the phone. There was a moment of pause and then he responded, "uh huh. Yeah, ok. I'll pay the usual price, but this better be worth it." Another pause and then, "I don't care if I have your word or not…it better be worth what I'm paying you. I'll be at the usual spot in thirty minutes" He hung up the phone and looked at Race.

"Well?" Race asked.

"One of my informants says he spotted Jade."

"What? Where?" Race asked. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the woman.

Corbin smirked, "Supposedly she's here in D.C."

"D.C.? What the hell is she doing here?"

Corbin stood and grabbed his suit jacket off the back of his chair. "If she is here, then that's what we are going to find out. While I'm gone, have the guys in automations keep searching for Baker…this guy can't be a ghost."

"What are you talking about? I'm going with, Phil." Race said.

Phil checked his pistol and placed it back in his holster. Then he reached into his desk and Race watched as he pulled out a plain manila envelope and placed it into the inside pocket of his suit. "Not this time, Race. I'm not going to pick her up now. I have to find out where she is first. This informant of mine, he's a pretty nervous little guy and he's not going to show if he sees me with someone else."

"I'll hang back…shadow you." Race said.

"Race, I've got this. I need you here and more importantly so do those kids. I'm not going to pick her up without telling you first, so don't worry about it. I'm just going to go make the payment. End of discussion."

Race didn't like it, but decided it was an argument he wasn't going to win. "Fine, but do me a favor, Phil."

"What?"

"Get me something to eat while you're out. This cafeteria is giving me gas."

Phil laughed as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "Yeah, I know, so get the hell out of my office and wait for me to get back. I won't be gone long, alright."

"Alright, see ya in awhile."

"Yeah, see ya." Phil said as he walked out the door.

Race fought the urge to follow the other man, but he knew it would be pointless. Corbin would spot him rather quickly and then this informant might flip and take off. No, Race would wait, as much as he hated the idea of sitting around not doing anything that was what he knew he had to do.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil. I am not making any money or assets off of this story.

Author's Notes: Ok there is not as much action in this chapter as I thought there would be, but the action will pick up in the next few chapters. Also this chapter does contain some swear words and references to sexual conduct, but nothing in detail.

Also, there is a reference to something that happened in **A New Nightmare**, but not having read that story will not make you lost in this one.

Also, I have given up on trying to figure out if I'm spelling Corbin's name correctly. I always thought it was with a "b"…at least that's the sound my brain processed it as. In the credits of the one TRAJQ episode he was in it was spelled as Corbin. However, in the subtitles of the Classic JQ DVDs it is spelled Corvin. So I honestly have no idea…lol…but I'm sticking with Corbin just because that's how it's been in my last 2 stories.

Ok, so I hope you all enjoy this one. Let me know what you think and for those that want more Jessie action scenes…believe me…there will be plenty coming up soon…

**As Nightmares End**

**Chapter 3**

By: Sigokat

Doctor Benton Quest hesitated as he heard keys turning from the outside to unlock his cell door. He had lost track off time since he had awaken in the drab cell and no one, save the guards who fed him and brought him a prisoners uniform, had come to see him. In the past, his captors had not balked at divulging their plans for him, most of which involved some form of world domination; but not this time. Now he was being held by the Umbrella Corporation and this was their second time in taking him hostage. Benton knew not to give up hope that Race would come for him and Hadji, Race always did, but now he had no idea where he was being held or for how long he had been here. Time was of the essence and with each passing minute, Benton felt a small portion of his hope dwindle.

The door swung open and this time it wasn't just his guards that entered his cell. The man who had taken him, and had already had Hadji prisoner, stood before Benton flanked by the two guards. Each guard wore some sort of protective body armor, helmet, and mask, sealing their identities. Each also carried an automatic rifle which they both held in the low ready.

Benton stood as the man entered the cells; the guards remained at the door. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" He demanded.

A smile formed on the man's lips and he clasped his hands in front of him, "Well, Doctor Quest, I'm glad to see that you are about your senses again."

Benton's displeasure was apparent on his face, "Look, I don't know who you are or what you want, but you should know by now that I will have nothing to do with your inhuman experiments." He spat the last word with disgust.

The other man didn't even flinch, "Doctor, perhaps you should have a look at what we are doing before you pass such judgment upon us."

The man stepped forward, "My name is Adrian Baker, by the way." He held out his hand to Benton.

Benton took a step backwards, "I don't care. I will have no part of whatever it is you are doing here. And just so you know the government is probably hot on your trail right now."

Baker snorted a laugh, "You mean your bodyguard and what's left of your rag-tag group of adventurers? I'm hardly concerned about them, sir."

Benton's confusion showed on his face, "What…"

Baker cut him off, "Doctor, we do not have much time and I refuse to stand here wasting precious moments bantering with you about the abilities of Mr. Bannon and his Intelligence One boss, Mr. Corbin. Neither is a threat to me anymore."

Baker nodded to the guards and they stepped forward, one now held his rifle pointed straight at Benton and the other produced a pair of handcuffs. Forcefully, the guards seized Benton and slapped the cuffs onto his wrists before Benton could even attempt to fight back. Benton's mind was awash with emotions; what exactly was this man Baker implying? Were the others already dead? Benton shook his head, refusing to believe such a thing because if he did then he knew all hope was surely lost.

The guard pushed Benton forward and they proceeded out into the hallway. For the first time Benton saw that he was being held in what appeared to be a prison. All the doors were the same as his, so he could not tell if any of the cells were even occupied.

"What about my son?"

Without breaking his stride, Baker replied, "He is being cared for, Doctor."

"If you hurt him…" Benton couldn't finish the sentence. Just the thought of Hadji being injured by these men made the bile in his stomach rise to his throat.

"Doctor Quest, you are hardly in a position to be threatening anyone. Trust me when I say that your boy will be taken care of." Benton thought he heard a snickering undertone when Baker spoke the last sentence, but he couldn't be sure.

"Now, I want to show you what we have accomplished so far, Doctor. I'm sure you will be quite impressed with the advances we have made already."

They stopped at an elevator and one of the guards hit the up button. "Advances in what?" Benton asked.

"With the Las Plagas of course. The parasite has taken to the T-virus almost without incident. Our progress so far as been quite miraculous and its only been two weeks."

Two weeks? Benton thought. Have they really been holding us for that long? Damn where was Race?

"I don't understand." Benton said, unable to think of anything else.

Baker turned and glared at the scientist and Benton felt his skin crawl. "Oh you will, Doctor Quest, believe me. You will."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"It's too dangerous and that's final." Race stated for what felt like the thousandth time.

Phil Corbin had returned from his meeting with his informant earlier in the day. His informant had assured him that Jade was where he said she was and that one of his compatriots was currently watching the place. Currently he, Race, Jonny, Jessie, and Estella sat in his office. Corbin sometimes wondered why he allowed Race to take the kids on missions at all, but he knew from experience that the kids would somehow find a way and arguing about it was futile. He sighed as the kids continued to protest.

Jessie was flush with anger about hearing that Jade was in the city. She never liked the woman and chastised herself for almost falling for Jade's tricks back in Washington state. "Dad, she took Hadji and Doctor Quest and we want to help bring her in."

"I understand that, Jess, but this is not the type of mission that we can risk bringing you along on." Race stated.

"And fighting flesh-eating zombies is?" Estella mumbled under her breath, but loud enough for the whole room to hear. Race shot her a look, but said nothing.

"Race, they have my dad and my brother. I don't know why you won't let us help." Jonny added.

Corbin stood from behind his desk. He didn't have time for this right now. "Look, its not Race's decision; its mine. And I say no. This may be our best opportunity at apprehending Jade and we can't risk her getting away. Too many people there, especially four people she knows, are just too risky. End of discussion."

Jonny opened his mouth to object, but thought better of it. He knew of other ways to get to Jade and if that meant waiting till they brought her back then that's what he would have to do.

Jessie slumped down in her chair, crossing her arms. She was angry, but she knew better then to continue to argue with the two men. She caught a glimpse of Jonny, sitting in the chair next to her, out of the corner of her eye and she could see the disappointment and anger on his face as well.

Race sighed, "Estella, keep an eye on these two…please."

Estella nodded, "Of course, Race."

Corbin glanced at his watch. "It's almost time to go. I need to change, so you all need to vacate my office for a moment. I'll be out in a few minutes, Race."

Race and the others got up and left the office. Out in the hallway the kids immediately started their protests, "This isn't fair, Race, and you know it." Jonny said.

"Jonny, I have no control over what Phil says alright. And when he makes a decision I have to stick with it."

"But we can help." Jessie interjected.

"I know that, Ponchita, and so does Phil, but think of the liability issues. What if she's not alone? What if there are more Umbrella operatives out there just waiting to snatch one of you two?" Race caught the gasp from Estella, but he continued to address the kids. "The safest place for you two right now is right here." He hesitated for a moment and then added, "Look, it's against protocol and Phil will probably skin me for it but, as soon as we are back I'll call you guys and you can come down to the interrogation room. Alright?"

Jessie and Jonny both nodded.

"Alright," Jessie mumbled. "I guess until that time we can keep searching for Baker. I think I've almost cracked Umbrella's security features for their personnel files."

Race smiled, "Good idea."

At that moment, Phil emerged from his office. He had changed into dark jeans and a light gray polo shirt. He wore a black leather jacket to conceal the pistol on his hip and black leather gloves. Race was also dressed in a similar manner, minus the gloves. His were currently stashed in his jacket pocket. "You ready, Race? Bravo team is meeting us down in the garage."

"Yeah, let's go." Race gave the kids one last hug each. He then met Estella's eyes, saw her overall disapproval mixed with fear and apprehension, and nodded to her. He knew this wasn't the time for an exchange of words with his ex that could lead to an argument. With that the two men turned and headed for the elevators.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jade grunted her displeasure as she sat in her dilapidated studio apartment. Adrian Baker had told her the address and even though she wasn't expecting the Ritz Carlton, but that would have suited her just fine, she did not expect this. The building was in probably one of the worst neighborhoods of D.C. and when she had arrived and found the key to the apartment in the spot where Adrian had said it would be she had wanted to immediately take a nice hot shower. Jade hadn't run into any problems getting into the country; her fake passport had seen to that, but now once again she was just waiting. Adrian had given her strict instructions on her next mission, but she could not act until Adrian gave her the final go ahead. She really had no idea why he was hesitating, taking care of the remaining Quest clan would be too easy, but he wanted it to look like an accident. Too many people were watching his every move and Adrian had been warned against attacking government agents in public, but Jade didn't care. All she cared about was the paycheck that Umbrella was handing over to her and also getting rid of Race and the others once and for all. In the past she would have never thought of betraying the Quests, even for the amount of money that Umbrella was offering, but Jade was finally fed up. The fact that Race was just about all together back with that snotty ex-wife of his made Jade's skin crawl and the fact the Phil Corbin no longer trusted her made Jade realize that she would never get another commission from that man again.

"It's better this way." Jade spoke aloud in the empty room. "I don't need any of them and with the money I'm making off of this I can retire nicely wherever I want." Jade smiled as she lit a cigarette. "Might as well go get something to eat while I wait."

Jade grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Rounding the corner, Phil pulled up to the curb and threw the car into park. The van carrying his Bravo team pulled up behind them. It was starting to rain, which would make the stakeout that much more miserable, and he switched on the windshield wipers.

"Now what?" Race asked from the passenger seat.

Phil squinted through the rain and pointed at a man walking towards them. "That should be my other contact."

Race watched as the man walked towards the driver's side of the car. As his eyes followed the man as he crossed the front of the vehicle he saw Phil reaching for his pistol. 'Better save then sorry.' Race thought as he did the same.

The man tapped on Phil's window and waited for the agent to roll it down. Race noticed the man had a baseball cap, New York Mets, pulled down tight on his head. He looked to be in his mid to late twenties. He was a short, but muscular Hispanic and he spoke with a tinge of a Mexican accent.

"What up, Phil?" The man asked.

"What you got?" Phil responded.

"That puta is still in her room. She ain't left since she got here." The man responded.

"Which room?"

The man turned and nodded at the building in question, "You see that top window on the right? Yeah, that's her room, Holmes."

"How can you be sure?" Race asked.

"Because I tailed her up there, man. Don't worry I know what I'm doing. She didn't see me. I caught a glimpse of her from the stairwell as she closed her door. That's the window for her room."

"Did she have anything with her?" Phil asked as he watched the window, the lights were on, but the blinds were drawn; he didn't see any movement.

"Nah, not that I saw, Holmes. Nothing but a suitcase that is." The man reached into his pocket which made Race flinch. The man pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. He must have noticed Race's reaction because he held up his hands. "Hey, man, I'm on your side." He directed his next question to Phil, "What's with your vato, man? He's kind of jumpy."

Phil grinned, "He has his moments. Anything else?"

The man shook his head, "Nah, except its pouring rain out, I've been standin' out here for hours, and I ain't got nothing to show for it."

Phil understood the man's implications and he pulled out another manila envelope from inside his leather jacket. He handed the envelope to the man, whose eyes lit up once he saw it. "For your services."

"Do I need to count this?"

"If you want, but I'll tell you right now it's a cool grand in there, so don't go spending it all in one place."

"Hey, thanks, esse. You need some stakeout work again you call me, alright?"

"Yeah, alright. Now you better get lost quick."

"Si, I'm out." He looked across at Race and grinned, "Later, esse." Then the man turned and ran off down the road.

Race watched him go and then asked, "Where do you find these guys, Phil? And a thousand dollars? That's a lot of money to watch a damn building."

Phil kept his eyes on the window as he responded, "It takes money to gain these guys trust. I've hired him in the past a few times, but never paid him that much before. This way he knows not to mess with me or else he won't get paid anymore. Let's go." With that he opened the car door and stepped out into the rain.

Race followed suit and soon he was standing on the passenger side of the van, with Phil on the driver side. Race listened as he gave the driver instructions, "Pull around back and watch the exit. If you see her let us know before you move in." Phil taped the earpiece that they were all wearing.

"Got it, sir." The driver replied.

"Alright, get moving." He stepped out of the way and the van sped off.

"We going in after her?"

"No, lets watch the front door first. See if she comes out. We don't know the layout of that room and I don't want to get caught unaware. We'll wait and see, if it doesn't look like she's going to come out then we'll go in." Phil surveyed the street. With the rain coming down any persons that would braved to walk these streets had decided to take their activities to drier places. He nodded up the street. "I'll wait up there, you wait down here. If she comes my way I'll make myself seen and attempt to lead her back to you, vice versa as well. Try and pin her between us and get her in the car as quickly as possible. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it. Don't like standing in the rain though." Race added.

Phil smirked and slapped his friend on the shoulder, "Working for the Quests for so long made you soft, Race. It's only a little water. Let's go."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

The awning under which Race currently stood did little to shield him from the rain that was now coming down in a steady stream. Race shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and continued to watch the door to Jade's building. He hoped she would show soon, or that Phil would make the call to go in after her, because the wetter and colder he got waiting for her the more his blood boiled. If Jade knew where Dr. Quest and Hadji were being held then she better fess up quick because Race was no longer in the mood to play her mind games.

Frustrated and tired Race was about to call Phil on the comms when he saw the front door of the apartment building swing open. At first the figure was silhouetted by the lights from inside the building, but there was no mistaking that figure; it was Jade. Race instinctively stepped back, deeper into the shadows of the awning, waiting. Jade turned and headed up the street in Race's direction. The quickness of her step indicted that she was in a hurry, perhaps due to the rain, or perhaps due to some mission Umbrella may have her on. Race snorted his disgust with the woman.

He hung back and waiting until Jade was about twenty to thirty feet away from his position. When he knew she would see him, he stepped out of the shadows and into full view. Jade stopped dead in her tracks, hesitated a moment, and turned back towards the apartment, her pace quickening. It was obvious that she had recognized him and was not expecting his presence.

Race followed and noticed that Jade continued to look over her shoulder at him as she fumbled in her purse. Race picked up his pace and noticed Phil from the opposite direction moving in on Jade as well. Jade's concentration was so caught up with Race and fumbling with her purse she didn't even notice that she was headed straight for the other man.

Race was only a few steps away from her now and she stopped, turning to face her pursuer. She had one hand in her purse as Race came face to face with the woman that had betrayed him for the last time.

"Hello, Jade." Race sneered.

"Well, look what we have here," Jade replied, "What brings you out here at this time of night? You know what kind of reputation this neighborhood has, Race."

"Perfect for you then." Phil said as he came up behind the woman.

Jade hadn't seen or heard him approach and before she could react, Phil grabbed her wrist and jerked her hand out of her purse.

"Hey." Jade Exclaimed, "What do you think you're doing?"

Phil didn't respond, instead he twisted Jade's arm behind her back and then slapped on a pair of handcuffs. Jade tried to protest, but Phil was obviously stronger and in a better position then she was. She attempted to break his hold as he was bringing her other arm around, but it didn't work. Phil responded by applying more pressure to her wrists and slamming the handcuffs home. Jade winced inwardly at the pain he caused her, she knew he was doing it deliberately, but wouldn't give either man the satisfaction of observing her in pain.

"This is illegal." Jade protested.

"You're coming with us, whether you like it or not." Race responded.

Phil pushed Jade from behind…hard. Next thing she knew she was pressed up against a car and was being searched. "So is this how you pick up all your women, Phil?" Jade jeered.

"Shut up." Phil growled. He did a quick pat down and then led the woman to the passenger side of his car. Race opened the door and as Phil pushed the woman into her seat, Race reached over and quickly buckled the seatbelt across her.

Race slammed the door and sighed, "Easier then I thought it would be."

"For now." Phil replied. He called the other agents over the comms and informed them that the woman was in custody and that they could head back to headquarters.

Race jumped into the backseat of the car as Phil moved around to the driver's side, snatching Jade's purse off the hood as he went. He got in and shut the door. Before starting the car Phil began rifling through Jade's purse.

Jade watched as the I-1 agent dug through her belongings. She knew she was in trouble now, but refused to let herself appear intimidated.

"So," Jade started as she glanced back and forth between the two men, "which one of you do I prefer? Hmmm…let's see…"

Race fumed, "You sure are a piece of work, Jade. You know that, right?"

Phil pulled a small caliber handgun from Jade's purse and held it up for her to see. He had kept his gloves on for this very reason. ".380 huh? Hey, Race, how much you want to bet this is unregistered?" He held the pistol up to see it better, "Look…the serial numbers have been burned off." He shook his head and made a mock snickering sound as he placed the gun on his lap and went back to the contents of the purse.

Jade didn't say a word. She knew the game these two were playing and she knew what they wanted as well. She wasn't about to give them anything, not unless she would come out on top.

"Ah and look at this." Phil said as he pulled a passport from her purse as well. "I'm willing to bet that once I open this I won't see your name printed here, will I, Jade?"

"Fuck you, Phil."

"No thanks. We've already done that and frankly, I'm glad I was drunk at the time."

Jade's anger shot through the roof. "You bastard, you think you're so smart and coy, don't you." Jade shot a look back at Race, her eyes ablaze with hate, "Both of you. You think you know what's going on, but you have no idea what you're up against."

"Well, you know what, Jade, we'd be happy if you told us that. But more importantly we want Benton and Hadji back." Race replied.

Jade stared daggers at Race, then turned back to the front of the car. "You can't do this."

Phil had heard enough, he tossed Jade's contents back into the purse and handed it back to Race. As he started the ignition he looked at Jade. "Honestly, Jade, I don't care what happens to you. You're looking at a lot of charges here, federal kidnapping, possession of a stolen firearm, possession of a fake passport; the list goes on."

"You can't hold me like this."

"Jade, have you forgotten who I am and what I do?" Phil asked. "I can hold you for as long as I want. I don't have to file charge one against you because you know what? I'm willing to bet the only people that know you are here are those scumbags you're working for and you really think they are going to come to your rescue? I can stick you in a cell for however long I want and no one will be the wiser."

Jade mumbled something unintelligible under her breath, but did not respond aloud to Corbin's threats.

After a moment of silence, Phil spoke, "Yeah, that's what I thought. So you have until we get back to headquarters to decide what you really want to do. I'm not playing games with you anymore, Jade."

"Let's get going." Race said, "Give her some time to think about it before we get back."

Phil threw the car into to gear, pulled away from the curb, and sped off towards I-1 headquarters.

Jade fumed as she sat in the passenger seat, eyeing the Phil viciously. If she could she'd kill him right now and damn the consequences. She knew that everything he said was true and he did not seem to be in a mood that Jade was willing to test. Her eyes darted back and forth and she caught sight of Race in the back of the car behind Phil. Jade smiled inwardly, she knew she wouldn't be able to break Phil, but Race…now he was a different story. She had been much closer and more intimate with Race and she knew his weaknesses. If she played her cards right, she could still get out of this situation on top.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jessie looked up from her computer screen when she heard her phone beep. Text message. Jessie grabbed the phone and thumbed the appropriate buttons.

The message read, "We got her. On our way back now. Will call when back so you can come down. Luv, dad."

Jessie jumped up from her chair and headed over to Jonny who was currently sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the television. He had given up on his computer search, frustrated that he hadn't been able to learn more about the whereabouts of his father and brother or the man who had taken them. Jessie could see the pain in his eyes as she sat down next to him.

"Hey, Jonny…" Jessie started, she wanted to reach out to him and let him know that she was there for him for anything he needed, she just wasn't sure of the best approach.

Jonny blinked and glanced over at Jessie, "What's up, Jess?"

"My dad just sent me a text and said they caught Jade and are bringing her back now. He said he'd call when they got here and we could go down and meet them."

Jessie saw the excitement in Jonny's eyes as she told him the news. "About time." Jonny responded. "I can't take this sitting around…not knowing."

Jessie reached over and took Jonny's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze; she was mildly surprised when she felt his hand tighten around hers in response. "Yeah, I know it's hard, but I bet we'll be on their trial in no time."

Jonny shut his eyes and was met with images from Spain. He remembered the delight he had taken, due to the Las Plagas that he had been injected with, when Phil Corbin tortured that man David for information. He knew why Corbin had done it, but was ashamed of himself for finding it so exhilarating; Jonny knew the I-1 agent did not take any pleasure in his own actions; 'So why did I?' Jonny thought to himself.

Jonny opened his eyes and wondered if Jade was about to be treated the same way and Jonny was shocked when he discovered himself hoping that she was.

Jessie noticed the strange look that Jonny's face had taken on, "Hey, everything alright, Jonny?" She asked with genuine concern.

Jonny shook the memories from his mind, looked at Jessie and smiled, "Yeah, everything's fine. You're right, Jess, I think this might be our first break."

Jessie smiled, "Yeah, I think so."

If Jade wasn't willing to talk then Jonny knew what he had to do.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil. I am not making money or any other type of profit by writing these stories.

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. I am glad to see that people are enjoying this so far. I hope I can continue to produce an enjoyable product for you all. **ENJOY.**

**As Nightmares End**

**Chapter 4**

**By: Sigokat**

Race eyed the woman who had betrayed the Quests through the one-way mirror of the interrogation cell. He and Phil had transported her back to I-1 with no further incident or discussion. Race had suggested holding her in the isolation level of I-1's detention facility since currently no other prisoners were being housed in that area. Phil had agreed and both men now watched her through the window, waiting to see if she would make the first move.

"Do you think she knows anything?" Phil asked without taking his eyes off of the woman.

"Let's hope so." Race commented. "Every hour that passes is another hour that Benton and Hadji are slipping away from us."

Phil grunted something unintelligible, but said nothing out loud.

Down the corridor a door slammed and the two men turned their attention towards the sound only to observe Jonny, Jessie, and Estella hurrying in their direction.

"I told them they could come down." Race commented.

"That's fine." Phil replied.

Race was a little shocked that Phil had acquiesced so easily to the childrens' presences, but figured that Phil knew as well as he did that they had the right to be involved.

Jonny and Jessie came to halt next to Race and peered through the window at Jade. Perhaps she had also heard the door because she cocked her head towards the window and a slow, evil grin developed across her face.

"Ugh," Jessie spat, "That woman makes me sick."

"Has she said where my dad and brother are?" Jonny asked.

"Not yet. We haven't begun to question her yet." Race replied as he placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Why not?"

"We're giving her a little time to sit and stew. Let her mull over her options for a few minutes." Race answered.

"Well, let's hope she starts talking." Jessie responded. She felt her blood boiling as she stared through the window. If only she could get her hands on that woman and make her talk; make her pay for the pain she has caused to her family.

"She better." Phil grumbled as he stepped over and opened the door. "Come on, Race."

Race followed Phil into the room and shut the door. Jade glared at the two men as they sat across the table from her.

"These handcuffs are awfully tight." Jade sneered.

"And they'll stay that way unless you start telling us what we want to hear." Race retorted.

"I'm not telling you anything unless I hear what's in it for me."

Outside the room, Jessie and Estella snorted their disgust at the same time.

"What makes you think you deserve a deal?" Phil asked.

"If you ever want to see Benton and Hadji again then I suggest you start talking deals." Jade answered.

Phil clenched his fists and stared at the woman. "Jade, you are hardly in a position to be making demands. Tell us where they took Dr. Quest and Hadji."

Jade smiled coyly, but remained silent.

Race sighed, "Why, Jade? Why did you do it?"

"I told you already, I needed the money."

"How long have you been working for Umbrella?" Race wanted to know.

"Long before our little trip to Washington. Phil, you knew that, but like a typical man you fell for the line I gave you when I said I had stopped. I've been working for them all along."

"You sure are something, Jade, you know that, right?" Phil responded.

Jade shrugged, "A girl needs to make a living."

Phil inhaled, trying to control his anger, "Tell us where they are…now."

"Let me go and I'll take you to them."

"You're not going anywhere. You think I'm going to risk letting you out? Be realistic, Jade."

"I am, Phil. You're the one who's being unrealistic." Jade turned her attention towards Race, "Race, I know you're a realistic man. What do you think?"

Race pondered the question for a moment. He agreed with Phil that Jade did not need to be free to walk to the streets, but they needed information and they needed it fast. "Perhaps we can work something out."

Phil shot a look in Race's direction, but he kept his gaze fixed on Jade. "Tell us where they are and we will see what we can do."

"I'll have to take you to them."

Phil shook his head and stood, "Not good enough, Jade. We do not have the time to be playing this game. If you have any shred of decency left in you then you'll tell us what we need to know."

Jade glowered at the man, "I have as much decency as you, Phil. You play the same game that I do, but you disguise it as national security and government agendas. Don't you dare stand there and try and judge my actions by claiming to take the moral high road."

"Do not attempt to compare us, Jade. You're about as low as scum can be."

"At least I don't murder for my own personal revenge." Jade shot back.

Before Race could react, Phil snapped. He had moved across the room, snatching Jade from her chair with such force that the chair tipped and banged against the floor. From her reaction, Jade was just as shocked by the agent's actions as Race, however with her hands securely restrained behind her back she could do nothing to defend herself. Phil pushed the woman up against the wall, holding her fast with one hand while he gripped her throat with the other.

Phil stared into the woman's astonished eyes, "I told you we don't have time for this and that I'm through playing games. You can help us or not, but if you chose not to then I can guarantee you that you'll be spending the rest of your miserable life in a cell. You make the call, Jade."

Jade choked as she felt Phil slowly tightening his grip on her throat, obviously in an attempt to drive home his point. "Wha…" She croaked but couldn't get anything else out.

Race was standing next to them, his hand on Phil's shoulder, "Hey, woah, slow down here. This isn't going to get us anywhere." He pleaded.

Phil ignored the other man and squeezed harder, "Whenever you're ready to talk all you have to do is nod." He growled.

Jade's defiance amazed Phil. He had expected her to give in as soon as he had snatched her, but she fought against him.

"Phil, let her go." Race demanded as he pulled at the other man's arm.

Phil shrugged him off and leaned in closer to Jade, "All I have to do is apply just a little more pressure, Jade." As if to solidify his remarks he closed his grip even more.

Race could tell that if he didn't stop this now then it was quite possible Phil would kill her, whether intentional or not, and then they would be back to nothing. "Phil," Race started as he hooked his arm through Phil's and started to pull.

Phil, in a last ditch attempt to resist Race, shot his other hand up to Jade's neck and squeezed harder. Jade's head shot up and down, nodding desperately for him to release her. Phil let go and Jade slid to the floor, coughing and hacking. "I'll tell you what I know, just…just keep him away from me."

Phil stared down at the woman as Race stepped in front of him and pushed him back, "Jesus, Phil, you could have killed her."

Phil shrugged as he looked up at Race for the first time. Race, expecting to see the cold, emptiness he had witnessed before in the man's eyes, was surprised when he saw quite the opposite. Phil smirked as he stepped back and Race shot the other man a quick smile as he quickly understood what Phil had just done.

Race nodded and pushed Phil backwards again, "You need to relax, Phil. This isn't going to help anything."

Phil snorted as he stared back at Jade, "You better start talking or so help me next time Race won't have time to stop me."

Then he turned and walked out of the room. Race helped Jade back to her feet and over to the table. Jade was glaring at the window, but quickly turned her attention back to Race. Her voice was hoarse as she spoke, "I always knew you were the sensible one."

"Benton and Hadji…" Race started, "You have to help us find them."

Jade nodded, "Alright, but you have to protect me. Umbrella will kill me if they know I led you to them."

Outside the window Jessie, Jonny, and Estella watched as Race talked with the woman. Phil stood to the side, arms crossed over his chest and chewing on his fingernails. He felt Estella's stare on him and it was starting to grate on his nerves.

He turned towards the others, "What?"

Jessie grinned, "You should have choked her out. Its better then she deserves."

Phil shrugged as he continued to chew on his nails.

"Is it really that easy for you?" Estella asked.

"What? Attacking a woman?" Phil could tell by the look she gave him that that was her implication. "Of course not, but correct me if I am wrong, but does anyone standing out here honestly consider Jade to be a _woman_? Someone who should be treated with dignity and respect?"

"No, but…" Estella started.

"No, buts, Estella," Phil replied, "It's a cruel, ugly world out there and if you want answers then you need to know how to get those answers from the people that posses them. It's that simple." Phil smiled at her, "I wasn't really going to kill her you know. It's a mind game."

"A pretty violent one." Jessie threw in.

Phil shrugged again, "Perhaps, but effective."

With that they turned their attention back to the interrogation room. They listened as Jade insisted on taking them to the location where Benton and Hadji were being held and watched as Race nodded in agreement. After twenty minutes or so Race stood and walked out of the room.

"She wants to wait till daylight." Race said, rubbing his hands over his face.

"That's still a long ways away." Jonny answered.

"She won't give anything else. It's our only shot." Race stated.

A ringing noise interrupted the conversation and Phil pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, at the same time looking at his watch. "Damn." He mumbled as he answered the phone.

"Corbin here."

The others watched him, but he quickly turned his back to them and stepped away. The others edged closer to him, hoping that it may have been a break.

Corbin was nodding as he listened to the phone and then Race was caught off guard as Phil responded to the caller, "Yes, sir….yes…I already have it done, but…yes, sir…okay…I can have that ready in the morning as well….where….ok that will work…honestly, sir, this is being blown out of proportion. They haven't even….understood, but…yes…yes…yes, sir." Phil hung up the phone and turned back to the others who were all watching him with wide eyes. Race for one had never heard Phil call anyone "Sir" except one man, but there was no way _he_ was calling him this late.

"What was that all about?" Race asked.

Phil shook his head and waved his hand dismissively, "Nothing…unrelated to this case."

Race started to question him, but saw the look in Phil's eyes that said 'drop it' and knew better then to pursue.

Phil nodded his head in the direction of the interrogation room, "Let's get her locked tight in one of the cells and then try and get some sleep. It's late and if she's going to lead us to where Umbrella is holding them, then we need to be prepared."

Race nodded, "Agreed."

Race went back into the cell, retrieved Jade and pulled her out into the hallway. Upon seeing the others Jade snickered and said, "Well, looks like the gang is all here…well almost all of the gang that is."

Jessie sneered at the woman, "You're lucky you're in handcuffs."

Jade rolled her eyes, having regained her bravado, "Please, little girl, don't try play tough with me."

"Come on." Phil snapped. He led them down a series of hallways to a corridor filled with cells. He stopped in front of a cell marked C4. He pulled what appeared to be some sort of key card from a card holder in his jacket and swept it through the card reader in the door. Jessie noticed Jonny was staring intently at the man as he swiped the card and enter a four digit pin into the keypad. The door buzzed open and with his other hand Phil tossed a set of keys to Race, stepped back, and pulled his pistol from his holster, but keeping it down at his side.

Race undid Jade's cuffs, pushed the woman into the cell and quickly closed the door behind her. Phil stepped up and reentered the four digit pin into the keypad and reswiped the card. The door buzzed and the sound of the doors locking could be heard echoing throughout the corridor.

"Sweet dreams, Jade." Phil said through the slit in the door.

"Piss off, Phil." Jade spat back at the man.

Phil laughed as he strode down the hall that led towards the elevators that would take them back to the main I-1 facilities.

"What's with the keycard locks?" Jonny asked as he watched Phil place it back in its holder and the holder back in his jacket pocket.

"Extra security for these cells. Only a select number of agents have both an access card and the pin number."

"Why?"

"These cells are usually reserved for the most heinous of criminals, Jonny." Race replied as they exited the detention facility and walked towards the hallway. Jonny's gaze drifted to the kiosk on the left where an armed agent sat. He saw Phil nod at the man, who nodded back and eyed each person as they walked past.

"So she can't escape?" Jessie asked.

Phil laughed, "Come on, Jessie that only happens in the movies."

Jessie grinned and laughed along with the others, but noticed that Jonny had remained silent. 'Seeing Jade must really be tearing him up.' She thought to herself. 'I'll try and talk to him once we get back to the rooms.'

"You going home tonight?" Race asked his boss.

"I'd like to, but it's awfully late and I have a few more things to take care of. I'll just stay in my office tonight."

Race nodded. "Alright, so call us if there are any new developments during the night."

Phil nodded, "Yeah, of course."

Jonny was so attuned to listening to the two men that he didn't notice Jessie eyeing him with a hint of suspicion. Hearing Corbin state that he was staying here for the night just made Jonny's plans so much easier.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Benton shuffled alongside Baker as the Umbrella executive escorted him through the compound. Dr. Quest's eyes scanned his surrounding, searching for any clues that may help him learn where he and Hadji were being held. So far all he had discovered was that they appeared to be in an old prison. Baker continued to ramble on about Umbrella and the Las Plagas, but Benton hardly heard a word of it. He had already formulated his attack plan that he hoped would help him escape, or in the very least alert Race and the others to their location.

Benton's neck was sore, but he had to stifle through the pain. Baker still had the scientist handcuffed and had made no indication of removing the devices any time soon. Baker led Benton, flanked by the guards, to what appeared to have once been the prison cafeteria, however if was no longer being used for that purpose. Benton choked involuntarily as he took in the scene.

All the tables and benches had been removed and the center of the room had been marked off by a large square painted on the floor. Dried blood and what appeared to be human flesh and even brain matter covered the floor and the walls. The stale stench of blood and sweat hung in the air which led Benton to believe that whatever sick experiments were conducted in this area one must have recently ended.

"What is this place?" Benton croaked. He followed Baker into the center of the room, minding his steps as to not walk in any of the blood. Benton caught a sparkle of light from the corner of his left eye, turned and peered at the floor only to discover a gold plated tooth lying there. One of the guards must have seen it as well because he stooped down, picked up the tooth, examined it for a moment, and then shoved it into his pocket. Benton felt sick.

"This is where we bring our subjects for their final tests."

"This looks like a fighting arena."

"That's exactly what it is, Dr. Quest. Once the mutated Las Plagas parasite has been introduced into the host and completed its gestation and then merges with the hostss brain, we bring them here to test the abilities of the Las Plagas."

"So what happens after the fight?"

Baker turned and grinned at Benton, "Well, the winner is taken back for further examination and study."

"And the loser?" Benton felt he already knew the answer.

Baker shrugged, "Well, fortunately we have not run out of death row inmates just yet."

"This is sick."

Baker shook his head, "No, Doctor, it is necessary. We have to have human test subjects in order to perfect the parasite for its final purpose. These inmates have all volunteered for these tests."

"I doubt you told them the whole truth." Benton lectured.

Again Baker just shrugged, but did not reply.

"So what is the 'final purpose' for this parasite you are trying to perfect?"

Baker waggled a finger at Benton, "Ah, not yet, Doctor. There is so much more I want to show you before I tell you that."

"When can I see Hadji?"

"Soon."

Baker turned to leave, but stopped when he noticed Benton was still standing in the middle of the room. His head was hung low and his eyes were squeezed shut. Baker watched the man and when Benton made no move to follow him Baker stepped back in front of the scientist.

"Is there a problem, Doctor?"

Doctor Quest sighed audibility, raised his head and met Baker's eyes. "I do not know what your ultimate intentions are, Mr. Baker, but if you promise me that you will not hurt my son…then I will assist you."

Baker felt his heart skip a beat; he had not been expecting this at all. It would definitely put a kink in his plans for Quest, but perhaps Quest's superior scientific knowledge could speed up his work here and get the Umbrella executives off his back. In the end, Doctor Quest's fate would remain the same.

Benton held the other man's gaze, not wanting to give away any indication of his true intentions. Finally Baker spoke, "Well then, Doctor, perhaps we should head straight to the lab so you can begin to analyze the parasites now."

"That's fine with me. Let's just get this started." Benton replied.

Baker smiled, clapped Benton on the shoulder and led the way to the laboratory.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jonny looked at the clock next to his bed for what felt like the hundredth time since they had called it a night; it read 03:23. Jonny hadn't slept at all; he had not wanted to miss what was probably his only opportunity at implementing his plan. Race was in the bed next to his, snoring lightly. Jonny glanced in Race's direction, saw the steady rise and fall of his bodyguard's chest and was convinced Race was fast asleep. Jonny quickly and quietly slid out of the bed. He slipped into his clothes, grabbed a flashlight and some hairpins that he had hidden under his blanket when Race was in the shower and moved towards the door. As Jonny reached the door he glanced back at Race, saw the man had not changed positions, and then quietly slipped out of the room. He shut the door slowly in order to make the click of the lock as noiseless as possible and then headed down the hall to the elevators.

Jonny stepped out of the elevators onto the deserted floor. Jonny knew that Intelligence One had personnel working twenty-four hours a day, but he also knew that these higher floors, the floors that housed the main offices, were rarely occupied at night, but he moved silently along the walls, just in case.

Jonny reached the door that led to the conference room that was attached to Phil Corbin's office. He hoped the door would be unlocked, but had brought the hairpins he took from Jessie's bath kit just in case. Grabbing the knob, Jonny turned it slowly and released a sigh of relief as the knob turned in his hand. Within seconds he was in the conference room and had the door shut behind him.

'Now the hard part.' Jonny thought to himself as he made his way to the door that led to Phil's office. Jonny knew that Phil had said he would be sleeping in his office, but he couldn't wait for the agent to actually leave the office. He had to act now. He just hoped Phil had actually gone to sleep. Jonny remembered overhearing Phil tell Race that he had been taking pills to help him sleep at night, something about not wanting to remember his nightmares, and hoped that he was still on the medication.

As Jonny approached the door he saw a faint light emanating from the slit between the bottom of the door and the floor. 'Shit.' Jonny thought, 'If he's still awake then I'm screwed.' Jonny knelt in front of the door and listened, no sound.

Standing up, Jonny grabbed the door knob and turned. He kept himself pressed against the door as he slowly pushed it open. When there was no reaction from within Jonny sucked in a deep breath and entered the office.

The light that Jonny had seen was produced by a table lamp in the far corner of the room. It let off enough light to allow Jonny to see what he needed to see without using the flashlight. Jonny quickly scanned the office and saw Phil apparently asleep on the couch against the far wall. Jonny slowly crept over to where the man was sleeping, staying mindful of the other furniture in the room. Jonny stopped a few feet away and watched. Phil was asleep. Jonny smiled as his eyes fell on the small table that stood at the head of the couch. 'This is almost too easy.' He thought as he crept over to the table where Phil had emptied his pockets before going to sleep. 'Perfect.' Jonny thought as he grabbed the card holder he had seen Phil with earlier; opening it Jonny removed the plain white swipe card that Phil had used on Jade's cell door. Setting that back down he moved next to Phil's wallet. Jonny did not like the idea of stealing from the man, but he needed money. He flipped the wallet open and almost dropped it as he saw just how much cash Phil had in it. Jonny grabbed the bills and conducted a quick count; just over twelve hundred dollars all one-hundred dollar bills. Jonny glanced over at the sleeping man, curious why he carried so much cash in his personal wallet when almost everyone used plastic. Jonny shrugged, 'No time to think about it now.' He set the wallet back in its original spot and eyed Phil's handgun. Jonny knew that Phil's pistol was a .45 semi-automatic; a very powerful handgun. As much as he thought he might need the weapon he knew as soon as Phil woke up he would notice it missing. 'No, better to leave it.' Jonny was about to leave when he spied one last thing he hadn't planned on taking, but seeing it made him realize that it would save quite a bit of time. Jonny quickly swiped Phil's car keys off the table and headed for the door.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

With items in hand, Jonny headed down to the detention cells. Glancing at his watch he saw that it was getting close to four in the morning and he had to hurry. Jonny stepped out of the elevator and stopped as he spied his last obstacle. The guard at the kiosk had his back towards Jonny's direction. Jonny was gambling on the guard remembering him from earlier and assuming that since he had been with the director of I-1 then he would be fine. Now that he was here, Jonny started to have doubts. He watched and quickly noticed that the guard wasn't moving. Jonny smirked, 'He's asleep. Boy, if Phil knew about this.' Jonny thought as he inched his way towards the kiosk. Jonny kept his eyes glued to the guard as he made his way to the door that would lead to Jade's cell. He just hoped that when he opened the door he wouldn't wake the guard. Jonny pulled the swipe card from his pocket, gave the guard one last glance, swiped the card and entered the pin code. Once the door unlocked he quickly, but quietly opened the door just enough for his slim frame to squeeze into, slid through and shut it behind him.

Jonny exhaled deeply, he hadn't realized he had been holding his breath. He waited a few minutes that felt like hours. When no one attempted the open the door Jonny knew he had snuck by without being seen. He ran down the hall.

Jonny stopped in front of C4 and hesitated. He knew that Race would freak out if he knew what he was doing, but it had to be done. Jonny was tired of waiting around; he wanted to find his father and brother and rescue them from whatever hellhole they were suffering in. He would face the consequences later.

Jonny swiped the card, entered the code and opened the door. Clicking the flashlight on, he scanned the pitch black room until the beam fell onto the woman. Jade, having been awoken by the light, propped herself up on an elbow and shielded her eyes.

"Who's there? What's this all about?" Jade slurred.

"Get up. I'm getting you out of here, but you are going to help me."

Jade immediately recognized the voice and smiled. He sat up and jumped off the bed.

Jonny clicked off the flashlight. "Let's go."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil. I am not making any money off of this.

Author's Notes: Thanks for the positive reviews from everyone. I finally think some real action is coming up! Enjoy

**As Nightmares End**

**Chapter 5**

**By: Sigokat**

Hadji had heard no more from the mysterious Umbrella executive who had visited and informed him that he was going to attempt to have him released. As time continued to tick away Hadji felt a growing apprehension. Perhaps it had been wrong of him to give the man Race's cell phone number. Perhaps Hadji's initial thoughts that the man would use it to hunt down Race and the others and kill them were indeed true.

"No." Hadji spoke aloud. "I cannot allow myself to think in such a way. Race will come."

The only problem was that those thoughts were proving further and further form reality with each passing hour. Hadji sighed and sat on the floor in preparation for his routine meditation. For now it was the only thing he could do to calm his fraying nerves and allow him to believe that he and his adoptive father, Benton Quest, would come out of this situation unharmed.

As each hour passed and Hadji sat without any word he began to formulate his own plan for escape. If he could overpower the guard that brought his food then perhaps he could escape and contact Race in order to lead him to wherever it was that they were being held. Hadji knew it was a long shot, but he prepared his mind and his body and knew that if he did succeed then Race and Jonny would ensure that things would be set right once and for all.

Hadji felt his body calm with these thoughts and closed his eyes as he began his meditations.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Doctor Benton Quest felt physically ill as he read over the notes and research documents that had been provided for him upon his reluctant acceptance to participate in Baker's projects. The details in the notes were not only sickening, but incredibly frightening as well. If the Las Plagas mutation could really do the things that these scientists were expecting then the world would be in for quite a shock and Benton's blood ran cold as he realized that with Umbrella's wealth and power their plans were not far-fetched.

Benton kept to himself, with the exception of the guard that constantly shadowed him about a dozen feet away, and acted as if he was truly intrigued by what was happening around him in the lab. In reality he was really searching for a way to stop Umbrella and destroy this experiment from the inside. Benton knew that there had to be a way and he was determined to find it no matter the costs.

He was currently studying one of the specimens through a microscope and was so engrossed by what he observed that he did not realize that Baker had appeared next to his work station.

"How it coming, Doctor?"

Benton flinched at the man's voice and turned his attention to the man, "Well, so far I have been able to study the basics of the organism, however…" Benton trailed off his next thought.

"However?" Baker pressed.

Benton bit his lower lip, unsure how to proceed, but wanting to give the impression that he was truly concerned, "What perplexes me is how the parasite actually controls its host."

"How do you mean, Doctor?"

Benton swiveled in his chair in order to fully face the other man; just looking at Baker made Benton's stomach turn sour. "I would like to see one of the test subjects."

"What for?"

"I would like to take some x-rays. I understand that once the parasite merges with the host, attaching itself to the human spinal cord and then prodding its tentacles into the brain, it seems to take control. But the question is how does it do this?"

Baker waved his hand, "I hardly think the 'hows and whys' are of that much concern at this point, Doctor."

Benton shook his head, he hated giving this man any information, but at this point it was necessary, "But it is important. You see if we do not fully understand how the Las Plagas controls its host then it is possible that someone else could discover a method of defeating it."

Baker's eyes narrowed as he pondered Benton's words. "I see…however intriguing your theories truly sound I do not think that it is a huge ordeal at this point."

"Why not?"

"You see, Doctor, we have already conducted tests on similar theories. To date no host has survived once the Las Plagas has been surgically removed from it."

Benton shuddered at the implications. "So what you are saying is that once infected the host can never be healed?"

Baker grinned in satisfaction. "No, Doctor, but I do not see why you would want them to be."

Benton's mind was racing, he had to think of something and soon or else Baker's plans would inevitably come to term. "You said that I would be able to see my son, Mr. Baker."

"Work a little longer and then I will take you to him. Believe me, he is quite well, Benton."

Benton cringed as the man spoke his first name. "I want to see him soon."

"You will." Baker replied and then swiftly exited the lab as fast as he had entered.

Benton sighed and returned to his microscope. He wanted to at least see Hadji so he could know that his boy was alright. He did not trust Baker at all and the fact the man continued to refuse him a chance to see his son made Benton envision the worst. He stared back at the microscope, but he could barely concentrate on what he saw. As his mind continued to race with worry and fear he felt a presence next to him.

Benton glanced up and saw a young woman in a lab coat standing next to him. She had short blonde hair, thin black rimmed glasses and wore a stark white lab coat. There was no name tag to be seen, only the white and red umbrella, which was the corporation's symbol, embroidered on the breast pocket.

"Can I help you?" Dr. Quest asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Doctor, but I was curious if you could look over some of my calculations and tell me if I am on the right track."

Benton eyed the woman with suspicion, but he saw nothing but a genuine need for help. He wondered if she was as sickened by these experiments as he was. "Why me?"

"Well you are Doctor Benton Quest, correct?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You are somewhat of a celebrity in the scientific community, Sir."

Benton hardly considered Umbrella part of the scientific community, but he remained silent.

The woman glanced around, as if to check if anyone was with earshot and then leaned down next to Benton; her voice barely above a whisper, causing Benton to strain in order to hear her words, "Help for you and your son is currently underway. Be patient, you are not alone."

Benton was visibly shocked by her words, but before he could say anything she stood upright again and spoke aloud once more, "You know I just realized my errors. I'm sorry to have bothered you, Sir." And with that she walked away, without giving the man a second glance.

Benton watched her go and found himself committing her to memory. If she was truly an ally it would help to remember every detail about her that he could.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race was quickly losing his patience. He stood outside Phil's office, Jessie and Estella in tow, and argued with Phil's secretary that he had to see the I-1 director immediately and did not understand why the man was neither answering his phones or why Race was being held outside the office.

"I'm sorry, Agent Bannon, but he is in a meeting and cannot be disturbed."

"This is an emergency, damnit." Race fumed.

"He gave me strict orders." The girl stuttered, obviously intimidated by Race's anger.

"Damn his orders." Race spat and barged passed the woman into Phil's office.

Empty. 'Where the hell is he?' Race thought and then heard voices coming from the conference room.

With Jessie and Estella on his heels Race made for the conference room door and nearly plowed it down as he barged in. "Phil why the hell haven't you been answering your phone? Jonny and Jade…" Race was cut short as he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Phil shoot to his feet at the far end of the conference table. Seated around the table was a group of five men and two women. As all discussion seized and the eyes turned in his direction. Race realized he probably should have knocked.

Race met Corbin's stare and saw that he had intruded on something he shouldn't have been a part of.

"Agent Bannon, what is the meaning of this?" Corbin asked.

At the use of his official title, Race knew he was in serious trouble. "Sir, I…"

"So this is the infamous Race Bannon?" One of the females asked.

Phil was moving across the room to where Race and his two followers stood. "Wait for me in my office." Phil instructed.

Race's eyes narrowed as the other man tried to push him away, "What the hell is going on?" Race grumbled.

"Wait in my office, Agent Bannon." Phil stated again, but with firmness in his voice that Race hadn't heard in a long time.

One of the men at the table stood, "It is alright, Director Corbin. It appears that you have even more pressing matters to attend to then we had at first believed. We should be returning to the Hill anyways."

Corbin turned and addressed the man, "Sir, I apologize for the intrusion."

The youngest man of the group spoke as he and the others rose and headed for the door that led directly to the hallway, "Just have your report completed and submitted by the deadline."

"Yes, Sir, I will." Corbin replied as he and Race watched the others leave.

Once the room was empty Phil nodded his head towards his office and they all filed back into the larger room.

"What in the hell is going on, Phil?" Race blurted out as he watched the other man move behind his desk.

"I told you not to worry about it last night."

"What are Senators doing in your office?"

Phil glared at the other man before he spoke, but when he did he evaded the question, "What is so important that you burst in here like this? Did you receive any news?"

Confusion spread across Race's face, "The detention facility has been trying to call you for hours."

"About what?"

"Damnit, Phil, Jade's gone." Race shouted.

"What? That's impossible…" Phil stopped short as he eyes the occupants of the room, "Where's Jonny?"

"He's gone as well." Jessie answered, "And he's not answering his cell phone either."

"This is crazy," Phil exclaimed, "You're telling me that Jonny busted Jade out of the holding cells last night and no one even saw it? How the hell did he do it?"

"Well according to the computer database it was your swipe card that was used." Race answered.

Shock prevented Phil from answering as he quickly grabbed his card holder and searched for his swipe card; sure enough it was gone. "Son of a…" Phil mumbled. Opening his wallet Phil discovered that all his money was missing as well. He started laughing, catching the others off guard, as he ran his hand through his hair, "Jonny cleaned me out." He said as he placed his wallet back in his pocket.

Race couldn't help but smirk, "That's not all he took."

"What do you mean?" Phil asked, his voice low.

Race couldn't hold back his smile, as mad as he was at Jonny he knew the boy was damn resourceful. "Didn't you buy a new car recently? What was it? An Audi A8?"

"Yes…" Phil drew out the word.

"Well, if you look around you'll probably discover your keys missing as well. He stole your car."

Phil collapsed into his chair; cleaned out by a teenager in his own office. How embarrassing. Phil sat straight up as realization hit him. "Perhaps he wasn't as smart as he thought."

"What do you mean?"

Race and the others came around the desk as Phil grabbed the handset of his desk phone, "Race, do you honestly think I would pay over sixty thousands dollars for a car and _not _have it protected against theft?"

Realization set in for Race, "You low jacked it, didn't you?"

"Damn right, and we can trace the car that way." Phil responded as he quickly placed the necessary call.

"I'll get the car traced; Race, get a helicopter ready to go. Its only been a few hours, correct? They can't have gotten too far."

"Got it." Race responded as he grabbed his cell phone and placed the call.

"What about me?" Jessie asked.

"You stay here with your mother for now, Jess."

"But, dad…" Jessie protested, "I need to help Jonny. I don't know what's gotten into him, but he's obviously not acting like himself."

"Not right now, kiddo. I promise that once we get Jonny and Jade back you and Jonny can come with us to rescue Hadji and Dr. Quest, ok?"

Last night, Race and Estella had a long discussion about the current situation and as much as Estella hated it, she knew that if she tried to take Jessie away the girl would find her own way back. Estella had been called back to her university in Columbia and having put it off for the last two weeks, she finally had to return. Her flight was scheduled to leave the next morning, so Race knew she would be around for a bit longer in order to watch Jessie.

"This way you can spend a few more hours with your mom before she takes off." Race added, glancing at his ex-wife for confirmation.

Jessie glanced back at her mother, saw the worry and concern on the older woman's face and nodded, "Alright, but you'll let us know as soon as you are back, right?"

Race hugged his daughter tightly, "Of course, Ponchita."

Jessie held her father tightly. A slew of emotions were running through her mind, most dealing with Jonny and trying to understand why he did what he did. She just hoped that he was alright and that once he got back she'd be able to get him to open up to her. Jessie vowed to herself not to judge Jonny or criticize his actions; she figured he would be hearing enough of that from the adults in the room.

Race made the arrangements and turned to Phil, who had completed his call about the car and was just hanging up from another call to organize an assault team. "The car is heading due west and has about a five hour head start. Is the bird ready?"

Race nodded, "It'll be at the pad in twenty minutes. Enough time to run to the arms room."

"The other team is arranging their transport and will rendezvous with us in the air. I'm having the tech guys transmit the car's tracking system to the pilots."

Jessie stepped forward; now that all arrangements had been made and tracking Jonny was inevitable she had to ask the question that was gnawing at her mind since seeing Phil with the Senators, "Mr. Corbin, are you under investigation?"

Corbin looked confused at the girl's question, "No, Jessie, why do you ask?"

Jessie shrugged, "Why else would you be meeting with Senators that sit on the defense budget's committee board?"

'Damn this girl is too smart for her own good.' Phil thought. He sighed and decided it would be better to tell the truth, "I'm not the one who is being investigated, Jessie."

"If not you, then…" Race started but quickly understood the man's cryptic response as he met Phil's eyes. Phil's eyes said it all, "Me? They're investigating me?"

Phil shrugged, "I don't know how, but word reached the Hill about this recent kidnapping of Benton and Hadji. Some politicians are nervous."

"Who the hell told them?" Race demanded.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was Umbrella itself. Put the watchdogs on our backs in order to slow us down, cut funding, whatever."

Race strode over to Phil and the other man watched him like a hawk. At that moment Estella would have sworn that one could smell the testosterone levels in the office rising. "What did you tell them?" Race asked in a deep, demanding tone. Race knew he couldn't intimidate Phil, but it never hurt to try.

"Don't worry, Race, I'm on your side and most of those Senators that were in here earlier are as well."

"Then…"

"Look, let me handle the politicians, alright?" Phil stated. "Unfortunately that's what they pay me for. Right now we have a helicopter to catch."

Race felt the tension in his shoulders fade. He didn't know why, he had felt suspicious of Corbin, the man had never betrayed him in the past, but he didn't like other people questioning his abilities and he wanted Benton and Hadji back safely more so then any stuff shirted politician ever would.

"Alright, but I want Jade this time." Race answered.

"If she's messed up my car you're going to have to fight me first in order to get to her." Phil joked.

Race laughed. "Yeah, just imagine her behind the wheel of your brand new Audi, sitting in your leather seats, adjusting them, messing with your radio…"

"I'm trying not to." Phil replied.

"If you boys are done, I think I its time for you to go get Jonny." Estella chimed in.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jonny kept watch on Jade from the corner of his eye. They had made it out of I-1 with no problems, Jade had led them to the garage by the route she was brought in, and now they were on the road heading west. Jade had been grateful to Jonny for breaking her out and kept promising that they arrive soon. One of the reasons Jonny had decided to take Phil's personal car was he had hoped that the I-1 agent would have a firearm somewhere in the car, but so far Jonny hadn't had an opportunity to check, not without Jade seeing what he was doing. He didn't trust Jade now anymore then he did before breaking her out, but at least they were making progress.

"Where are we headed?" Jonny asked for about the thousandth time.

Jade sighed in irritation, "I told you, Jonny, I'm taking us to where they are holding your father and Hadji."

"Which is where exactly?"

"I can't tell you that."

Jonny cocked his head as Jade kept her eyes on the road as she drove, "So you can take me there, but you can't tell me where 'there' is?"

Jade smiled seductively at the teenager, "That's right."

Jade had been keeping to the speed limit, not wanting to draw the attention of any highway patrol cars. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Race and the others figured out she was gone and would come looking. Phil's car was nice, but she knew she had to ditch it and soon.

"I'm hungry." Jade announced as she eyed an oasis exit sign.

"I don't want to delay."

"Jonny, we have a ways to go yet and we need to stop and fill the car up and eat. I haven't eaten since those cretins locked me up last night."

Jonny shrugged his indifference. "Fine, but we get it go."

Jade giggled, "You think Phil will want ketchup all over his nice leather seats?"

"Whatever, lets just stop now so we can get moving again."

Jade nodded and angled the car towards the upcoming exit. The oasis rest stop was moderately busy as she pulled up to the gas pumps. "You fill the car up, Jonny. I have to use the little girl's room." She said as she tossed the keys to the boy.

Jonny nodded as he climbed out of the vehicle. Grabbing the gas pump he watched Jade go. "She better be on the level." Jonny mumbled as he watched the digital numbers scroll across the screen.

After filling up the car and paying the attendant Jade still had not returned from the restroom. A number of cars were lined up behind him so he jumped into the drivers' seat, started it up and pulled around to an open parking spot on the side of the building. Jonny began rifling through the middle compartment then under the drivers' seat. Phil had to have a gun stashed somewhere in this car and what was taking Jade so long?

Jade cupped her hand over the payphone as she spoke. "It's me."

"Where have you been? We've been calling since last night."

"I ran into a situation, but its taken care of now. I'm on my way to your location, but I can't talk long. I have the other Quest boy with me."

"We don't need him anymore."

"What about payment?" Jade insisted.

"You'll be paid, but get rid of the boy."

"What do you want me to do with him?"

"I really don't care, just get rid of him…alive or dead makes no difference at this point." Then the line went dead.

Jade hung up the phone and searched the rest of the store…she was taking too long as it was and had to act quickly. Glancing outside she no longer saw the Audi at the pumps and figured Jonny must have moved it. Jade grabbed a small red container off the shelf and quickly paid the attendant with some of the money Jonny had given her. Exiting the store she glanced around and still did not see the car. 'Where's that damn boy at?' Jade thought to herself. Reaching the nearest unoccupied pump she filled the container with a small amount of gas, sealed it, grabbed some paper towels, and ran back inside to pay.

Carrying the can Jade snuck around the back of the building, edging along the wall. Once she reached the far corner she stole a quick glance around the edge and saw the black Audi. Jonny had the passenger door open and was searching the glove compartment, his back to her direction.

'Have to act fast.' Jade told herself as she poured some of the gas onto the paper towels. She left the can and bolted to the car.

Pistol in hand Jonny heard footsteps, he turned, but before he could react he felt a wet rag close over his mouth. He struggled against his attacker, but whatever was on the rag, it smelled like gasoline, was stealing his consciousness and quick. His eyes fluttered and just for a moment he saw his attacker, Jade.

"Damn you." Jonny mumbled and then slipped into blackness.

Jade searched the area and it didn't appear as if anyone had seen her. She dragged Jonny from the front seat and shoved his limp body onto the floor of the back seat. She popped the trunk and found a small emergency blanket. Covering Jonny's unconscious body on the floor of Phil's car, Jade grabbed the pistol that Jonny had dropped. She also searched the boy's pockets and found the rest of the cash.

"Holding out on me huh, Jonny?" Jade smirked.

She slammed the doors shut, locked the car, and tossed the keys into a nearby garbage can. Around the back of the store she found another car, not nearly as nice as the Audi, but it would do for now. Fortunately it was unlocked and within moments she had the car hotwired and was racing back to the highway.

"Suckers." Jade laughed as she headed towards the middle of the country.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race and Phil were in the air, heading west, when the pilot spoke to them over the headsets. "Sir, it appears the vehicle has stopped."

"How far from our location?" Phil asked.

"About one hundred and fifty miles. We'll be there soon." The pilot responded.

"Relay that message to the other helicopter." Phil instructed. He leaned over to Race, who was watching the scenery shoot by from the window, "You ready?" He asked.

Race nodded, "Damn right I am. I don't know whose hide I'm going to skin first, Jonny or Jade."

Phil laughed, "I doubt either is going to be happy to see you."

Race glanced down at the HK 416 rifle in his hands. Phil had an identical rifle across his lap, "I sure hope we don't need to use these."

"Same here. I'm getting tired of all this fighting." Phil responded.

Race grinned, "You?"

"Hey I was happy sitting behind my desk before all this Umbrella shit happened."

"You're full of crap, Phil, and you know it." Race teased. "You suck at lying."

Phil shrugged, "Hey I can't help it if my parents brought me up right and you were just a little hell spawn."

"Yeah right, you love this shit and you know it." Race replied.

Phil pointed at the other man, "And so do you, Race. But I can't help it that us Army guys learned to shoot better then you SEALS."

"Now those are fighting words." Race jeered.

"You're on, squid, but since I need you as backup, I'll wait to dispense the ass-kicking till after we get the Quest family back together in one piece."

"Yeah, but I won't let you forget it." Race said. "And you can be _my_ backup."

Phil rolled his eyes, "I know you won't."

"Sir, the vehicle is still stationary. ETA in ten minutes." The pilot interrupted.

"Alright, let's do this." Race announced.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued…

Ok not as much action as I thought there would be, but hey the assault rifles are out now, helicopters, and smack talking, so you know the next chapter (which I'll be starting in about an hour) will have some action!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil. I am not making any money from this story.

Author's Notes: Thank you for all the positive reviews so far. I am glad that some people out there are enjoying this little story or mine so far.

**As Nightmares End**

**Chapter 6**

**By: Sigokat**

Hadji positioned himself against the wall as he heard the distinctive sound of keys opening his prison door. He had convinced himself that the element of surprise would give him those few extra seconds needed to gain superiority over his guard. Hadji inhaled deeply and waited.

When the door opened Hadji turned to strike, but it was not the guard that he had been expecting, it was the Umbrella executive that had visited him numerous days before.

At the sound of Hadji's movements the man turned in the boy's direction while at the same time blocking the door. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"You said you were going to help my father and me, but nothing has changed." Hadji replied. "I need take matters into my own hands."

A stern look appeared on the man's face, "Hadji, don't be ridiculous. Did you honestly think you could have escaped on your own?"

Hadji lowered his eyes, "I do not know, but I knew that I had to try."

Leland glanced back in the hallway and then back towards Hadji, "Look, I'm going to get you out of here and take you to your bodyguard. It's the only way. I can get you out of the building, but you will have to do as I say, which means you have to trust me."

"Why should I trust you? You work for Umbrella and this is the second time you have done this to my father and me."

"I had nothing to do with the first incident and whatever my role was this time I am attempting to rectify that now. You have to trust me, Hadji; I do now want to see you hurt."

Hadji took in the man's words, "What do they have planned?"

"You were never meant to leave this place alive." Leland stated matter-of-factly.

Hadji pondered his situation for a moment and realized his only position was to do as this man said. "What must I do?"

Leland smiled a genuine smile Hadji noticed, and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "I have to get you past the guards, so you will have to wear these. If they ask I am taking you to see your father and at that time you need to play your part, do you understand?"

Hadji nodded as he allowed the man to place the restraints on his wrists. "Once I get you outside I'll hide you in the trunk of my car, but as soon as we are clear of the premises I will let you out and at that time I will call Race Bannon."

"What about my father?"

"I can only risk getting you out unnoticed. Your bodyguard will have to come after your father later. Now we must hurry, we do not have much time."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"It's a gas station, Sir." The pilot announced as the location of Phil's stolen car came in to view.

"Can both helicopters land?" Corbin asked over the headset.

"Yes, Sir. We will be on the ground in less then a minute."

Phil nodded as he removed his headset and Race grabbed the handle of the side door. As soon as the helicopter touched down in the abandoned field adjacent to the gas station Race slid the door open the two men jumped out.

Phil stole a glance back at the other helicopter just to verify his men were on the ground and then moved to catch up with Race who was currently heading towards the gas station. Civilians stood next to their vehicles and watched in awe and perhaps a little fear as the armed men moved in their direction.

As Race reached the gas station the attendant emerged from the door. She spotted Race approaching her, rifle in his hands, and immediately attempted to step back inside.

"Ma'am," Race shouted as he covered the last few feet to reach her, "Ma'am, stop where you are."

The woman froze and stared at the man, "What's this all about?" She stammered.

"We're pursing an escaped felon." Race stated.

"What?"

Phil came to a stop next to Race and the woman and flashed his ID at her. She scrutinized it and when she finally appeared to be convinced he pulled two pictures from his pocket, one of Jonny and another of Jade. "Have you seen either of these two individuals? We have reason to believe they were here recently or may still be on the premises."

The woman took the pictures, examining them with what appeared to be fine detail. "I don't know, we get a lot of people here, I mean this is a highway gas station…the boy looks vaguely familiar."

"What about the woman?" Race asked.

The woman looked at Jade's picture and her eyes lit up with recognition. "Yes, she was here…acting really strange."

"How so?"

"She went in the back where the restrooms and payphones are located. Then she came out, bought a portable gas can, filled it up, came back and paid and that was the last I saw of her."

"How is that strange?" Race asked.

"She seemed nervous, agitated. I usually don't pay attention to most customers, but when a woman like her walks in here, everyone takes notice."

One of Phil's men ran up to the group, "Sir, we found the car."

"Let's go." Race said.

"Ma'am, wait inside please." Phil instructed the attendant, "And do not let anyone in the back where those phones are located. One of my agents will be to speak with you some more momentarily."

Phil watched her go and hurried off after Race. As he rounded the corner he saw the other men standing around the car, obviously abandoned. He watched as Race pounded on the windows and was struggling with the door handles.

"What are you doing?" Phil asked as he approached.

"There's movement in the back seat," Race answered, "but the doors are locked."

Before Phil could respond, Race lifted his rifle and slammed the butt of the weapon through the drivers' side window. He reached in, popped the locks and scrambled to the rear of the car.

Pulling the blanket off of the floor, Race discovered a semi-conscious Jonny.

Shaking the boy, Race said, "Jonny, can you hear me?"

Phil was next to the door, "Pull him out of there." He turned to one of his men and started rattling off instructions.

Race picked Jonny up off the floor and led him out of the car and over to the curb.

Jonny groaned as he sat down, his hands over his face, "My head hurts." He mumbled.

At that time one of the men had returned with a bottle of water and handed it to the boy. The he turned to report to his boss, "Sir, we are having headquarters run a trace on the two payphones inside. We've also contacted highway patrol and they are sending units to this location right now."

Phil nodded, "Spread out and search the area. She probably took off in another stolen vehicle, but I want the area cleared just in case. Check with the attendant and the customers to see if any vehicles are missing. I'll deal with highway patrol."

The agent nodded and ran off to accomplish the assigned tasks. Phil glanced at Race who then turned back to Jonny.

Jonny took a sip of the water then looked into his bodyguard's eyes where he saw not anger, like he has suspected, but disappointment. Jonny cringed, he would have preferred anger. "I'm sorry."

"What were you thinking?" Race asked, "You're lucky she didn't kill you."

Jonny shrugged as he took another sip, "I don't know; I guess I wasn't thinking…at least not clearly. I guess I was hoping that if I got her out then she would take me to my dad and Hadji." Jonny stared off in the distance for a few moments. As the silence lengthened Race suspected Jonny was battling his own personal demons inside before he spoke again. Jonny glanced back at Race and asked, "So how did you find us so quick?"

Race smiled, "You're only mistake was taking Phil's car." With that statement, Race heard grumbling from the agent behind him, "We tracked the car here. Any idea how long you've been out?"

Jonny pondered the question for a few moments then shook his head, "No. I guess Jade improvised and used some gasoline on me. I passed out rather quickly and then wavered back and forth between consciousnesses and I really had not idea where I was. I just didn't have any strength to actually get up."

"Did Jade say where you two were heading?" Phil asked.

"No she didn't. I kept asking and she would say we were close, but then the next time she would say that we still had a ways to go." Jonny answered.

One of the I-1 agents waved in their direction and Phil ran off to find out any fresh developments. A few moments' later two highway patrol vehicles sped into the gas station parking lot. Race watched as the officers parked and were quickly intercepted by one of the I-1 agents.

Race turned his attention back to Jonny, "So what's going on with you, Jonny?"

"I want to get my dad and Hadji back, Race, and…"

"And what?"

Jonny shrugged and looked away, "I just felt like we weren't making any progress."

Race sat down next to the boy, "I know what you mean, Jonny, but we are trying our best. We just don't have any leads on where they were taken."

"I'm just tired of these people and them interfering with our lives."

"I feel the same way, Jonny, but in our business there will always be someone that wants your dad to help them in their evil plots."

Jonny chugged the last of the water and stood. He walked over to the garbage can and as he tossed the bottle into it he saw Phil's car keys. Snatching the keys out of the basket he walked back over to Race and handed him the keys. "Well at least we found the missing keys."

Race laughed, "Yeah, good job."

Phil returned a few minutes later and Race handed the man his keys. Phil mumbled something about his broken window as he shoved the keys into his pocket. "The attendant says her car is missing. I gave the highway patrol the description of the vehicle and Jade so they will be looking for her. I'm also sending these agents ahead to scout the area. They'll remain in contact with highway patrol and with me."

"Hopefully we can catch up to her." Race stated.

"Perhaps, but since we really have no idea where she is headed it's going to be a pretty wide search. Also, if I know Jade, she'll keep ditching the cars whenever she feels we may be getting close. My guess is that we'll be following a string of stolen vehicles before we find her."

"We better get back." Race stated, "Jonny, I want you to get check out my one of the doctors back at I-1 just to make sure you're alright."

Jonny nodded, "Mr. Corbin, sorry about your car."

Phil glanced at the boy and then back at his broken vehicle, "It's alright, Jonny, that's what insurance is for. I'll have one of my guys drive it back. We'll get back faster on the bird."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jessie picked at her food. Estella had insisted on getting out of the I-1 buildings while they waited for word from Race and Phil. Jessie had been reluctant, but eventually gave in when she saw that look in her mother's eyes; the look that said Jessie really did not have a say in the matter. So they had gathered their things and went out into the nation's capital in search of lunch.

After finally agreeing on an Italian restaurant, Jessie and Estella ordered and sat in silence ever since. Too many emotions and unanswered questions were running through her head and Jessie couldn't stand to not know what was happening; it was eating her up. She worried about Jonny; his actions and his motivations behind those actions were baffling to Jessie. So she sat, and tried to determine the best approach to talking to Jonny if and when he returned.

Estella watched her daughter picking at her food. She could tell Jessie was upset, anyone could for that matter. Estella had picked up on some of the signs that her daughter had been developing feelings for Jonny, but so far Jessie had not brought the issue up. In the matter of love and affection, Estella did not want to broach the subject; she knew that Jessie would talk to her about it if she needed. 'She's growing up.' Estella thought as she took a sip of water, 'So let her be the adult she wants to be.'

However, there was one topic that Estella did want to talk to Jessie about. She cleared her throat and when Jessie looked up she knew that the look on her mother's face was enough. It was time for 'THAT' subject again.

"Jessie," Estella began, "Perhaps you should come back to Columbia with me for a little while."

Jessie rolled her eyes and groaned, "Mom, this isn't exactly the best time for this conversation."

"Well, I think it is." Estella replied sternly. "I've always known what type of life you have living with your father and even though I've never really agreed with it, I've let you decide."

"So let me decide now." Jessie interjected.

Estella shook her head, "Jessie, this business with Umbrella is bad. Just the things I've seen are horrendous. I cannot have you subjected to such violence. What kind of mother would I be?"

Jessie felt her anger rising. Her mother always tried to pull her away from her father and the Quests at the slightest sign of danger, but what Estella refused to listen to was that she wanted to be there. Jessie felt the need, no the desire, to do her part and fight against the injustices and the evils of the world, but her mother refused to understand that. She'd rather Jessie be tucked away from the world and not exposed to the reality of it, no matter how violent and obscene it might be.

"Well you'd be a mother that let her daughter live her own life."

"I cannot allow those people to get their hands on you, Jessie." Estella retorted.

"They don't want me, mother. But I want them." Jessie shot back. "I want them to pay for what they've done and what they are doing."

"It's not your responsibility."

"Then whose is it then, mom? If we all just pass responsibility off onto someone else then nothing will be done. Believe me, Umbrella has done far worse then what you witnessed and if no one is going to stand up and fight against them then this world will no longer be what it is today. When that happens, no place will be safe."

"Jessie…"

Jessie stood and balled her fists on the table, "No mom, you cannot talk me out of this. And the fact that you tried to disguise a nice day out as a means to get me to leave is pretty sad on your part, mom."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Estella pleaded.

"I'm an adult now and I can make my own decisions. And my decision is to stay here. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but it's not your decision to be making." Jessie snatched her purse off the floor, "Have a safe trip back home, mom. Call me when you get there." And with that Jessie turned and stormed out of the restaurant.

Estella watched her daughter go. She resisted the urge to run after her, but she knew it would only make matters worse. Estella couldn't help it, but suddenly a sickening feeling was developing in her heart. Estella didn't want to believe it, but she felt that as she watched Jessie go, she had a horrible suspicion that she would never see Jessie again.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Leland quickened his pace as he and Hadji headed for the door. Having made it past the guards, all they had to do was get to the parking lot and out the gate. Hadji was still handcuffed for effect, but it did not appear to impede the boy's stride at all.

"We're almost there." Leland slurred as he led Hadji towards a set of double doors. "It's dark out now, so that will definitely help us. Once we get to the vehicle I need you to get in the trunk."

"I do not like that idea."

"We'll never make it past the gate if you are in the vehicle with me." Leland stole a glance at the boy and continued, "As soon as we are clear of the compound I'll let you out."

Hadji sighed, "I wish we could get my father as well."

"Too risky, but do not worry about that."

"How can I not?"

Reaching the doors Leland did not break his stride as he pushed open the doors and continued out into the night. The very first thing that Hadji noticed was the temperature. It was cold, very cold and the ground was covered in a thick layer of snow. Almost immediately a visible mist began to form from his exhaling as the Umbrella employee headed for the parking lot. It was dark, but not pitch black and Hadji glanced around him as he hurried along. The barren grey walls and barred windows of the building they had just left were tell tale signs that Hadji and Benton were being held in a prison, obviously an abandoned prison. 'But where are we?' Hadji thought to himself.

The parking lot was empty which aided in their escape. Hadji tried to hurry, but slipped on a patch of ice that had formed over the concrete. Staggering to his feet, he asked, "Where is your vehicle?"

"Only a few more down." Leland said as he trotted along, carefully placing his steps. Hadji was surprised at how agile a man of his size could be. He wondered if this man had undergone any formal military training.

"You said not to worry about my father. Why?"

"There are others beside myself that want to see Umbrella destroyed. That is where I am taking you until your bodyguard and his government friends can get here. You will be safe." Leland stopped behind an older model sedan. Hadji could not make out the license plate as it was covered with snow, but he did notice the car was equipped with snow chains. Leland popped the trunk. "Get in. It will only be for a few miles."

Leland helped Hadji into the trunk. Hadji knew he was taking a huge risk at this point, but so far the man had kept true to his word and Hadji had no other choice then to trust him. However, Leland had not removed the restraints from the boy's wrists.

"I only have one more question." Hadji said as he lay down in the trunk.

Leland glanced around nervously and then looked back down at the boy, "What is it?"

"Where are we?"

Leland smiled down at the boy. "Probably the last place anyone would ever think to look for us."

Hadji's confusion showed on his face.

Leland paused and Hadji believed it could have been for dramatic effect. "Hadji, we are in the outskirts of Raccoon City."

"What?" Hadji exclaimed as realization set in, but Leland closed the trunk without further explanation.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued….

**Author's Note:** For those that are unfamiliar with Resident Evil Raccoon City is the location of the first couple games and the site of the original virus outbreak. It was referenced in my first story as having been quarantined and abandoned in order to prevent further spread of the T-virus.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil. I am not making any money from this story.

Author's Notes: Thank you for all the positive reviews so far. I am glad that some people out there are enjoying this little story or mine so far.

**As Nightmares End**

**Chapter 7**

**By: Sigokat**

Adrian Baker fumed as he scanned the documents one more time before slamming the packet down on his desk. The young scientist that stood opposite of him flinched at the sudden move. He averted his eyes and waited for his superior to speak.

Baker clasped his hands behind his back as he raised his eyes towards the scientist. "How long has this been going on?"

"We just recently discovered it, Sir." The young man choked out. "It only just started."

"What other findings have you discovered?" 

"We are still analyzing the dead parasites to determine what exactly killed them, however it appears that some sort of toxin was introduced into their systems."

"Poisoned?" Baker asked.

"Yes, Sir…at least that is how it appears?"

"Where did these samples come from?"

The young man, his face covered in pockmarks did not reply. Baker watched as the man's brow furrowed in confusion.

Baker lowered his voice, angered at the man's hesitation, "Which lab?"

Prompted by Baker's second question the scientist looked up and smiled inadvertently, "From the research and development lab on level three."

At that moment Baker knew the source of the poison, even he was still unsure of what toxins were actually used, "Quest." He mumbled.

"Sir?" The young man stuttered.

Baker shook his head, "Nothing. That will be all for now, but as soon as you discover any more information you are to report directly to me. Do I make myself clear?"

The young man gulped, "Yes, Sir. Of course."

"Now leave."

The man nodded and quickly scurried out the door, leaving the reports. Baker sunk back into his chair with the realization that he should never have trusted Doctor Benton Quest. He should have seen that Quest would attempt to destroy the project from within and Baker had given the man the means to do so. Gritting his teeth Baker reached for the phone, "Not anymore, Benton, not anymore." He said to no one at all as he dialed the necessary number. After a few rings the other line was connected. Baker did not wait for a response, "Send a security detail to meet me outside the R&D lab on level three at once."

Hanging up the phone, Baker stole one last glance at the documents that had been provided to him. "You've chosen the wrong man to cross, Dr. Quest. Now you will pay."

Baker headed for the door.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Benton had been secretly injecting live Las Plagas parasites with a mixture of chlorine, diesel fuel, and arsenic. The combination proved to be difficult to detect and it killed the parasite within a matter of hours. Benton was surprised by the creatures' resilience and was enthralled as he observed how the parasites physically reacted to the injections of the deadly concoction. He had been forced to use whatever he could find that he hoped would possibly kill the parasite and after numerous attempts had settled on this particular cocktail. Now the current issue that presented itself was actually killing all of the parasites. Since he had only been granted access to this particular lab, Benton had no way of actually knowing how many parasites has been cloned and where they were all located within the building or even if all the samples were still at this location. If some had been shipped to other facilities then Benton had no way of actually killing off every last parasite.

As he pondered this newest problem over in his mind he jumped as the metal doors to the lab slammed open and crashed against the inner walls. Benton turned in the direction of the noise and saw Baker with three armed security guards heading straight in his direction.

Benton stood to meet his opponent, knowing he had been discovered, but quickly developing a plausible story that might convince Baker it had all been a mistake. After all, Baker was not a scientist and Benton might be able to confuse him with as much technical formulas and scientific theory as he could muster.

One of he guards quickly seized Benton by the arm and held him firmly in place. Baker strode up the scientist, his face only inches away from Benton.

"What the hell do you think you've been doing?" Baker growled.

Benton acted confused, "I do not know what you are talking about."

"The Las Plagas parasites that you've been working on; you've been killing them."

Benton shrugged, "Unfortunately while I was testing means in which to make the Las Plagas stronger and more resistant to outside influences some perished."

"Some?" Baker spat. Benton tried to hold his breath from the foul stench of the man's breath, "You've killed over two dozen of them."

"I…" Before Benton could explain further the doors to the lab slammed open once again and another guard bolted in.

"Sir," The guard exclaimed as he ran up to Baker. "Sir, we have a problem."

'Now what?' Baker thought as he turned to face the guard. "I'm rather busy at the moment. Can this not wait?"

"Sir, the boy…"

"What about him?" Baker asked.

"He's gone, Sir. The boy's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Baker shouted.

"He's escaped somehow."

Benton felt his heart skip a beat. He knew they were talking about Hadji. Knowing that his son was alive and currently out of grasp of these men gave Benton a newfound sense courage and strength. Benton felt the grip on his arm loosen as the guard that held him turned his attention to his superior. Benton immediately saw his opportunity.

With his free hand Benton seized the wrist of the guard that was holding him. Pivoting his body away from the man he twisted the guard's wrist backwards. A cry of pain escaped the man's lips as bones crunched from within. Without releasing the grip Benton turned and delivered a swift kick to the side of one of the injured man's knees. As the man crumbled to the floor Benton let go of the man's wrist and bolted for the door.

"After him." Baker shouted as the injured guard lay helplessly on the ground.

Luckily for Benton, the doors to the lab swung both ways and with full force he crashed into them. The momentum of his speed caused Benton to crash into the wall opposite the door; pain shot through his shoulder and he staggered, but did not fall completely. Benton really had no idea where to run, but knew he had to keep moving. If he could find his way out of the building or at least find a spot to hide he would be in a better position then he had been.

Benton gathered his thoughts, chose a direction, and ran. He dared not glance back as he heard the doors of the lab crash open from behind. Benton came to the next hallway and quickly turned right. He ignored the looks and stares of the other scientists as he ran, even pushing a few to the side that did not extract themselves from his path fast enough. Shedding his white lab coat Benton came to another intersection. He tossed the lab coat down one hallway, but made for the next. His eyes shone with hope as he spied a door with an exit sign above it. The thumps of booted footsteps and shouting rang out behind him as he stepped through the door and into a stairwell.

The stairs led both up and down and since Benton did not know what level he was currently on, the landings were not marked, one direction was as good as the other. Benton chose down. He took the steps as fast as he could, some even two at a time. As he rounded the next landing his right foot came down wrong and he felt his ankle give out. Grimacing he forced himself to continue to move through the pain. 'If you don't keep moving Benton you are as good as dead.' He willed to himself. He silently thanked Race for all his years of training; knowing his bodyguard had taught him these lessons for just such an occasion.

Benton had made it to the bottom when he heard the door he had entered, numerous levels above him now open.

"Split up." Baker was saying.

As Benton heard the men spread out he quietly opened the only door available to him and slipped inside.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jonny hadn't spoken much on during the flight back to Intelligence One headquarters. He knew that Race was upset with him and even though Jonny still felt that his actions were justified the guilt of upsetting Race and the others continue to gnaw away at him. He was glad Race hadn't grilled him too much because he was in no mood to talk anymore, at least not with Race or Phil.

Back in Phil's office Jonny sat on the couch, arms crossed over his chest, head down low. Now that Jade was gone, and so far, no word had come back from the I-1 agents that had been tasked to track her, they were back at square one. No leads, no information except that Jade had appeared to be heading west.

Race paced back and forth in the office as Phil half-heartedly examined the documents that had been left for him.

Race sighed and slammed his fist into his other open palm. "Damnit, we were so close."

Phil looked up from his files, stole a glance in Jonny's direction, and then looked back at Race, "How close were we really, Race? I mean, she didn't really tell us anymore then we already knew and she didn't give Jonny much more information either."

Race hesitated and he knew that Phil, no matter how true his statements were, was really speaking for Jonny's benefit. "I know, but where does that leave us now?"

Before any of the men could answer the door to Phil's office burst open and Jessie came to a running stop. "You're back." She exclaimed.

"It would appear as such." Phil remarked.

Jessie shot the man a playful smile, mumbled what sounded like 'smartass' and turned to Jonny.

"Hey Jonny, how you feeling?"

Jonny shrugged, "My head still hurts."

"What happened?" Jessie asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"Nothing I want to remember." Jonny quipped. "Basically Jade got the better of me and got away."

Jessie saw how distraught Jonny was over the issue. She wanted to talk to him, get him to open up, but she knew he wouldn't in front of Race or Phil. "Hey want to go get some pizza or something?"

Jonny turned his gaze in Jessie's direction and smiled. He could always count on her to try and cheer him up. He knew Jessie was dying to hear what happened and that she was really just trying to get him alone.

"You two should stay in the building." Race stated. "Hey, Jess, where's your mother?"

Jessie turned her head away, obviously upset. "She left for the airport already."

Race glanced at his watch, "But her flight doesn't leave for a like twelve hours or something."

Jessie shrugged, not wanting to tell her father about the fight she had with Estella in the restaurant. "She said something about trying to catch an earlier flight, I think."

"I should call her." Race said, reaching for his phone.

Phil glanced at the two kids. He still felt uneasy about having them so close to danger, but he knew they wouldn't want it any other way. If Race and Benton were unable to stop them from tagging along there was nothing that he, a non-family member, could do to stop them. "Race is right," He said to the kids, "You shouldn't leave the building alone."

"Technically we won't be alone since we will be with each other." Jessie interrupted.

Phil smiled as he stood, placing his hands in his suit pants pockets, "Now who's being the smartass, Jessie?"

Jessie shrugged innocently.

"If you go to the cafeteria they can make you whatever you want to eat." Phil said.

"Really?" Jessie asked.

Phil nodded, "Just tell them to put it on my bill…seeing as how I'm all out of cash at the moment."

Jonny hung his head, "Sorry, Phil. I'll pay you back."

Phil shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

Race hung up his phone, "She's not answering."

"Maybe she's already on a plane." Phil said.

Race shook his head and was about to shove the phone back into his pants pocket when it rang. Without glancing at the number he flipped it open and answered it, "Bannon."

"Is this Race Bannon?" An older man's voice asked.

Race straightened up and the other three in the room zeroed in on it. Phil immediately grabbed his phone and placed a call, "Run a trace on the number that Race Bannon's cell phone is currently connected to." He said and quickly hung up his phone.

"Yes, this is he. Who is this?" Race asked.

"A friend."

"Who is this?"

"I'm trying to help you, Mr. Bannon. I work for Umbrella."

"If you work for Umbrella then why are you helping?"

"Because I don't want to work for them anymore. They are evil. I can help you, but you need to help me first."

"Where are you?"

"I will have the coordinates of my location sent to your superior now. He is there with you, correct?"

Race glanced in Phil's direction and pointed to his computer. "Yes, he's here now."

"Good. I need him to grant me immunity."

"I don't know about that."

"If you want to get Doctor Quest back alive then he has to grant me immunity."

Race noticed the man said nothing about Hadji. "I'll tell him and see what he can do."

"He can do it and he knows it. Just tell him; I will wait."

Race covered the phone, "Phil this guy is from Umbrella. Says he will help us, but he wants immunity."

Phil cringed at the request. "Race, tell him…"

"Phil, if you can do it then do it. He says he knows where they are." Race demanded.

"Fine." Phil said and picked up his phone to make another call.

Back to the mysterious caller Race said, "Ok he said he's working on it."

"Good. I will send the coordinates now."

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Race asked suspiciously.

"You will see when you get here."

"That's not good enough. Tell me your name at least."

"I have something better then my name, Mr. Bannon."

Race listened as he heard the caller pass the phone to someone else. Race almost collapsed when he heard the new voice. "Race, is that you?"

"Hadji…yes it's me. Are you ok?" Race stammered. Jonny and Jessie were on their feet and at Race's side within seconds. Phil almost dropped his own phone as he heard Race speak the boy's name.

"Yes, Race I am fine. You can trust this man. He helped me escape and there are others here as well. But you have to come quickly so we can get my father out safely."

Race felt a lump forming in his throat as he listened to Hadji speak so calmly about his predicament. There was no hint of fear in the boy's voice. "Ok, Hadji. We will be there soon. Just hang in there alright."

"I will, but please come quick." Hadji said and then the phone was handed back to the other man.

"Is that good enough for you, Mr. Bannon? You can believe me when I say the boy is safe. If it helps at all tell Agent Corbin that the woman who contacted him in regards to Spain is here as well. Perhaps that information coupled with knowing Hadji is alive and well will help me gain your trust."

"I will tell him."

"How long till you can arrive?" The man asked.

"We can be in the air within minutes." Race responded.

There was a pause and then, "Our coordinates have been sent and hurry. Once Baker finds out that Hadji is gone I do not know what he may do to Doctor Quest." Then the line went dead.

"So Hadji is ok?" Jonny asked impatiently.

"He sounded fine." Race said. "Phil, did you get the coordinates?"

Phil nodded as he typed at his computer. "Yes, I'm imputing them now." He paused as the software searched for a location. After a few minutes Phil shook his head, "This can't be right."

"Why?" Race asked, feeling his heart drop into his stomach.

Phil stood back up, glancing back and forth from Race to the computer. Finally he spoke, "Race, these coordinates…they're for Raccoon City."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Benton knew that he had chosen the wrong direction to flee as soon as he stepped through the door. He was in a dark hallway; the only light coming from bulbs that were protected by steel grating placed about twenty feet apart. The bulbs were low watts so much of the hallway was still hidden in shadow. Benton moved forward, holding his breath against the new smells that entered his nostrils. A mix of raw sewage, stale blood and something else engulfed him. He couldn't make out the third smell; it wasn't human nor was it animal. Benton bit his tongue as he continued forward. In the distance he heard a loud shriek and what sounded like something being thrown against steel. Benton shuddered at the images that entered his mind as to what could have made such an unearthly cry. As he came to the next intersection he found rows and rows of empty prison cells. The steel cage doors of most had been ripped from the hinges and dried blood and feces smeared the walls. As he continued the next cell he glanced into was occupied by a corpse. Benton covered his mouth and nose with his arm as he advanced into the cell. The corpse appeared to have once been a man, but it was so badly decomposed that even the flies and maggots that may have once attempt to feast off the body were now gone. The body's neck appeared to have been snapped in half and it was missing its lower left arm. Benton knelt down and examined the tattered remains of the prison uniform. It was similar to the one that he had worn, but with one other feature. It had the markings 'RCP' stenciled onto the pocket.

"RCP?" Benton said as he stood back up. "What the hell happened here?"

Benton heard the unearthly cry of the distant creature again, but this time it was answered by a similar, yet not as distant call. As Benton stepped out of the cell he heard a door open and close and knew the guards must have determined he was down here.

"Doctor Quest?" Baker called as he entered the lower level cells. No one, not even Baker himself, wanted to come down here anymore. "Where are you, Doctor?"

Benton turned and ran. His muscled ached and burned but he continued to run, praying he did not run into whatever it was that had produced the earlier screams. Benton heard his pursuers closing in, but he continued to run blindly ahead. He turned one corner, but found himself at a dead end.

Turning back the way he had come he could now hear the voices even more clearly then before. "There he is." A guard shouted, but Benton did not stop. He ran ahead, trying to find a passage he had not yet tried, his shoes splashing in puddles of sewage and water that had leaked from the rusted pipes overhead.

"After him." Baker shouted.

Benton ran ahead, but found he was running out of options. He heard his kidnappers behind him and in one last desperate attempt he rounded another corner and was faced with another dead end. Benton heard what sounded like the blast of a shotgun and immediately felt a wave of pain shoot through his back as he collapsed to the dirty floor.

'They shot me.' Benton thought, but realized that he wasn't dead. Benton reached behind him and felt his back. His entire body was flush with pain, but he was not bleeding. As he saw the guards and Baker slowly advancing on him he eyed the source of his demise; a beanbag. The guard had shot him with a beanbag round. Benton knew he was in trouble and he chuckled in the face of his dismay.

Rough hands grabbed the scientist and hoisted him into a kneel position. Kneeling in front of him, Benton watched as Baker withdrew a syringe from a bag he had been carrying. Benton's eyes widen in terror as he immediately recognized what it was.

Baker smiled at Benton's misery, "You should have never double crossed me, Benton."

"No…" Benton croaked.

"And you think your boy is safe? I will find him and I will kill him myself; along with the rest of your band of heroes. I don't care what the board says anymore, I'll kill them all myself…slowly….painfully."

Benton watched as the man removed the protective sheath from the needle. "Please, don't do this…" Benton struggled, but the guards held him fast.

Ignoring his pleas Baker continued, "And you, Benton, are going to help me do it."

"No." Benton screamed as he fought to free himself, but the guards held him fast and the pain from the beanbag round was too great.

Baker nodded and the guards forced Benton down onto his stomach. He felt a gloved hand grab his hair and hold his head firmly in place.

"Please, don't do this." Benton pleaded, coughing and choking on the filthy water that pooled around his face.

"You had your chance, Benton." Baker stated. "Now you will do as I say…no matter what."

Every muscle in Benton's body tightened as he felt the cold tip of the needle on the base of his neck and then the needle was plunged into his skin.

Benton squirmed and fought. Gritting his teeth and growling obscenities, but within moments the contents of the syringe were fully injected and Benton's body relax.

Baker stood and removed the needle from the scientist's neck. "Welcome to the Umbrella Corporation, Doctor Quest."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil. I am not making any money from this story.

Author's Notes: Never have I seen an "actual" location for Raccoon City. In the RE 1 video game the overlay had it somewhere in the middle of the country. I always assumed it to be in the Colorado area. Just remember, Raccoon City is a fictional location and does not actually exist anywhere in the real world.

**As Nightmares End**

**Chapter 8**

**By: Sigokat**

He tried to remember; tried to remember who he was or where he had come from. Nothing seemed to register. The people who surrounded him referred to him as Benton or Doctor Quest, but those names meant nothing to him. When he had awoken his head felt like it was being crushed in a vice, but that pain had quickly subsided. Now he felt nothing; no pain, no emotion, nothing at all. His attempts to recall any detail about who he was or where he had come from had only once yielded a result, however those images, of two young boys, one blonde and the other dark skinned with a turban, were cloaked in mists at the edges of his mind. Those images had spoken to him, called him father, but just as quickly as they had come they had receded back into nothingness. It did not bother him. He did not know who those boys were and it did not matter. He dismissed them as just hallucinations that had been caused by his transformation from dreams to wakefulness.

All that concerned him now was his work. A tall, handsome man who called himself Adrian Baker had spoken to him as soon as he had awoken. He had informed Benton that he had a great deal of work to accomplish and that his contributions would benefit humanity. Benton agreed and did as he was told. The man named Baker stood by and watched, nodding his approval as Benton took to the tasks that were laid before him. Benton did not feel emotion, he was not proud nor was he disgusted by his work. He only knew that what he was doing was for the greater good and that instilled in the scientist the drive to continue on. No one would stop him from completing his duties now.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

As soon as the vehicle skidded to a halt Jonny jumped out of the rear passenger seat and headed towards the plane. They had attempted to charter a military aircraft, however it would have taken longer then Race had cared for, so they were headed to the Dragonfly.

Race stepped out of the passenger seat and hollered after the boy, "Jonny, get over here. We need to unload the gear."

Jonny stopped in his tracks and turned back towards the truck. Disappointment was apparent on the boy's face and Race felt a bang of guilt. Jonny was desperate to get to Hadji and ensure his adopted brother was unharmed.

As Jonny neared the vehicle Race stepped forward to intercept the boy. Stealing a glance backwards he saw that Jessie and Phil were currently unloading the supplies from the rear of the SUV.

"Sorry, Race." Jonny stammered as he met his bodyguard.

"It's alright, Jonny, but we need to keep a level head right now."

"I just want to get to Hadji….and my dad." Jonny said as he met Race's eyes.

Race placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder, pulling him close. Race knelt to meet the teenager's gaze at his level, "I know you do and so do I. But it's going to take some time to get there, so you need to just relax a little, okay?"

Jonny nodded, "I want to make up for all the mistakes I've made so far. I know you all are upset with me."

Race felt a stab of pain at the boy's confession. "Jonny, what happened is done and over with. We can't change that. I'm just grateful you made it out of there relatively unscathed."

"Yeah, but…" Jonny started.

"No 'buts', kiddo." Race interrupted, "I'm not upset with you and I highly doubt Jessie or Corbin is either. Things happen and we just have to drive on. Okay?"

Jonny appeared to have been reassured by Race's words because a lopsided grin appeared on his face, "You don't know how much that means, Race."

"Yeah I do." Race replied.

Jessie stood at the end of the vehicle, watching the exchange between her father and Jonny. Her heart ached at the sight of Jonny's dismay. She knew that her best opportunity to talk with him would be on the plane.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Phil said as he stood behind the girl.

Jessie flinched at the man's question. She turned and saw that he too was watching Race and Jonny, but then glanced down at the girl.

"What do you mean? Jonny and I are just friends."

Phil smirked, "Jessie, I'm not your father; you don't have to bullshit me, alright?"

Jessie blushed, "What? I'm not, I swear."

Phil shrugged, "If you say so, but it's pretty obvious."

"What is?"

"How you feel about Jonny."

"Well…" Jessie started, but hesitated.

"Look, Jessie. If you do care about Jonny then you better tell him. I'm sure the feelings are mutual. Don't wait because you never know what the next day will bring, if it even comes at all."

Jessie smiled, "You a philosopher now?"

"I took a class in college…good place to meet girls." Phil joked. "Seriously, though. You won't know what you've truly lost until it's gone." He turned back to the vehicle and pulled another weapons case from the trunk. "Trust me on that one."

Jessie nodded, but said nothing. She could tell the conversation was over. Stepping forward to go to her father and Jonny, Jessie stopped as she heard the rumbling of a vehicle approaching.

"Shit." Corbin mumbled and placing the weapons case on the ground, quickly withdrew his sidearm.

Race had heard the vehicle as well and he and Jonny quickly met Jessie and Phil at the back of the SUV. "Who the hell is this?"

Phil didn't respond, but kept his eyes on the vehicle as it approached. It was a late model sedan, standard vehicle that most federal agencies used. The vehicle came to a stop approximately thirty feet away.

"You invite someone else?" Race asked.

"No." Phil responded.

The group watched as one of the rear doors opened and a woman emerged. She strode towards the group and Jessie soon recognized her as one of the women from Phil's office the other day.

Placing his weapon back in its holster, Phil grumbled as the woman approached. She stopped in front of the group, eyeing each individual before turning her attention to the Intelligence One Director. "What's going on here, Agent Corbin?"

"Field trip." He replied. "We're going to the petting zoo."

The woman sneered at his remark, "Why have you not filed your report?"

Phil watched the woman, and then withdrew a cigarette from his pocket. Lighting it he responded, "It must has gotten lost in the mail. You know how the paperwork shuffle works."

The woman took a step closer, "Don't play games, Agent Corbin. You were instructed to remove Agent Bannon from this investigation and confine him to headquarters."

"You can't do that." Race interjected.

Phil raised his hand to quiet Race. "Madam Senator, we are currently tracking Doctor Quest's kidnappers. Every moment you hold us here is a moment that could be his last. Now you may not like the fact that this has happened, and believe me neither do I, but how would you feel knowing that if something were to happen to him that you could be responsible."

The woman jeered at Corbin's implications, "How dare you. This insubordination is intolerable."

Corbin turned away from the woman and nodded to Race. Both men proceeded back to unpacking the vehicle. "You can write me up for it if you want, but you know as well as I do that you do not control this situation nor do you control Intelligence One. I do not report to you. I only do so as a courtesy."

The Senator stamped her foot in disapproval, but did not argue. "You better hope you resolve this matter quickly, Agent Corbin." And with that she spun on her heel and headed back to her vehicle.

Race glared at her as she left and then turned his glare towards his superior. "What the hell is going on?"

Corbin headed towards the plane, "Politics."

"Don't give me that." Race said as he followed.

"Why not? It's the truth. Just don't worry about it. I can handle them."

"Why do they want me off this case? Who better to find Benton and Hadji then me?"

Corbin evaded the question as the two men headed up the loading ramp of the plane. "And find them we will. Now will you stop following me and start the damn plane?"

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Now in her third stolen vehicle, not counting Phil's car, Jade drove towards Raccoon City. It was a long drive from D.C., but Jade pushed on. She had to make it there in time in order to report to Baker and collect her payment. Her mood had lightened since Jonny had busted her out of the Intelligence One holding cells. Before Jonny had appeared in her cell she was at a loss of what to do next, but now she didn't worry; everything was coming back together for her.

Fishing the stolen cell phone out of her pocket, she dialed the number that Baker had given her. After only two rings the Umbrella executive answered.

"It's Jade." She said once she heard the line connect.

"Where are you?" Baker asked.

"I'm on my way to your location."

"We have a problem."

Jade heard the frustration in the man's voice, "What's happened?"

"The boy has escaped."

"That's impossible." Jade remarked, astonishment in her voice.

"He had help. We've been betrayed from inside. I have a new mission for you once you arrive."

"I should be there within two hours." Jade replied.

"Good. I expect that we may have some unwanted company soon."

"I'll take care of it." Jade responded as she picked up on Baker's cryptic talk.

"Good. I'll have the details for you when you arrive." The line went dead.

Jade pocketed the phone. This new information troubled her, but she pressed on. If Hadji had received help in his escape then whoever had helped him knew the location of the prison, hence why Baker was nervous. Knowing the tenacity and determination of Race Bannon, Jade knew that he would soon make an appearance in Raccoon City. Jade smiled; she would be ready for him.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

They had been in the air for a few hours. Race and Phil currently occupied the cockpit of the Dragonfly, which finally gave Jessie some time alone with Jonny. She had been contemplating the I-1 agent's words to her back on the tarmac and concluded that he had been right. Jessie made her way towards where Jonny was seated. His head was leaned back against the headrest and his eyes were shut. His iPod was sitting on his lap with the earpieces pressed firmly into his ears.

Jessie took the seat next to him. He did not stir as she sat down and for a moment she thought that he might have been asleep.

Jessie sighed heavily as she watched Jonny, the rise and fall of his chest indicated that he might actually be asleep. Not wanting to wake him, Jessie stood and was about to inch past when Jonny spoke.

"I'd like it if you stayed." Jonny said, keeping his eyes closed.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"I'm not asleep." Jonny replied as he finally opened his eyes and removed his headphones.

Jessie stared into those blue eyes for what felt like eternity. She felt mesmerized by his gaze. Finally she sat back down in the seat next to him.

"How are you keeping up?" Jessie asked.

Jonny shrugged slightly, "As best as I can, I guess. It's just so difficult."

"I know what you mean. I miss them too."

Jonny sat up straighter and turned his attention to Jessie. "That's not what I meant."

Jessie was taken aback by Jonny response, "What did you mean then?"

"I feel like I've messed things up from the very beginning, Jess. I don't know what I was thinking when I helped Jade escape."

"Jonny, what you did you did for Hadji and your dad. Maybe you trusted Jade just a little too much. She does have that way with people."

Jonny smirked at Jessie, "Not with you."

Jessie blushed, "Well, I don't care for the woman at all, but that's just me."

"You know what, Jess? When she was in that cell and Phil was choking her…"

"He was only acting." Jessie interrupted.

"I know that now, but at the time, none of us knew that except him. But regardless, I was wishing that he would do it."

"Do what?" Jessie asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Kill her." Jonny voice had turned grave and Jessie shuddered. "She kidnapped Hadji which led to my dad being taken. She always has her own agenda and now I've let her out."

"She's probably too scared to show her face again." Jessie tried to reassure Jonny.

Jonny snorted a laugh, "I doubt that and I bet you do too. It'd be better if she was out of the picture completely."

"Jonny, I've never heard you talk like this before."

"We've never faced these types of people before, Jessie."

"I know, but…" Jessie hesitated.

"But what?" Jonny was staring at her now.

Jessie looked away, but found the courage to look back at him. "I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Jonny replied.

"I just don't mean lose you as in you being killed, Jonny."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean lose who you are. Jonny this talk of killing people and all that is not you." Jessie said.

Jonny jerked his head in the direction of the cockpit, "It works for them."

Jessie shook her head in disagreement, "I don't think so, Jonny. My dad does the things he does because he has to, not because he wants to."

"Sometimes you can have both."

"No, Jonny, you can't."

"What about Phil? He got what he wanted back in Washington."

Jessie had never told anyone about her witnessing Phil Corbin kill the man who had killed his wife. He didn't want to betray the man, but she could tell Jonny was headed down a slippery slope. "I don't think he's proud of what he did, Jonny."

Jonny grunted.

"Jonny, I saw him do it. And it's not something that I think any normal person can be proud of and I know for a fact he is not proud of it. But we aren't talking about them we are talking about…us."

"That's not the way I see it." Jonny said.

Jessie felt her frustration growing at Jonny's persistence, but she kept her cool. "Either way, I don't think what they do is something that we want to try and emulate. Let's just get Hadji and your dad back safely and be done with this, okay?"

Jessie placed her hand on Jonny's and felt a sense of relief when he took her hand in his and held it tightly. "Jonny, I really…"

Jonny turned and looked her in the eyes. Jonny smiled as he realized what she was going to say. Her green eyes were ablaze with her true feelings. "Jess, I care about you to. I've had these feelings for you for a long time."

Jessie face broke out into a joyful smile, "Me too, Jonny. I just never knew how to tell you. I thought you'd push me away."

"Why would you think that?"

Jessie shrugged, "I don't know. The lives we lead aren't exactly what normal kids our age do. I thought maybe you'd be happier with one of those girls back at school."

Jonny tightened his grip on her hand and with his other he reached up and turned Jessie's head towards his. Their gazes locked and for those few moments they felt as if they were the only two people in the world, "Why would I want one of them when I have you?"

Jessie blushed, "You mean that?"

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true, Jessie."

"I feel the same way, Jonny. I just want to be with you."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Just don't scare me with all this talk about going on a rampage. That's not the Jonny Quest I want to be with."

"Don't worry, Jess. I'll be fine. I know I may say things that sound crazy, but that's more just wishful thinking then anything else."

Jessie sighed with relief, "You really had me worried for a moment. I want to make these bastards pay for what they've done as well, but I can't see myself doing those things that you spoke about."

"I know, Jess. I just want to get Hadji and my dad back safely."

Jessie nodded and leaned closer to Jonny. She rested her head on his shoulder and inhaled deeply. She felt relief that she had finally gotten Jonny to see how she felt about him and she was glad that he felt the same way. Once this nightmare with Umbrella ends she knew she'd be able to spend some quality time with him.

Jessie closed her eyes and was feeling herself drift off to sleep when she heard Phil's voice over the loud speaker, "This is your co-pilot speaking. Please dispose of the complimentary peanuts and return to your seats. Ensure your seatbacks are in the upright position and your tray tables are locked."

Jessie and Jonny both chuckled as they listened to the man.

"He's such a clown sometimes." Jonny said.

"Defense mechanism." Jessie replied, half jokingly, but half serious as well.

Phil voice returned over the loudspeaker, "I hope you've enjoyed your flight, if not you can blame the pilot, it's his first time flying. We are making our final descent towards Raccoon City. We hope you enjoy your stay and kick some Umbrella ass while you are here."

"He is a clown." Jessie stated and leaned her head back onto Jonny's shoulder.

"This is it, Jess." Jonny whispered softly into her ear. "This is it."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil. I am not making any money from this story.

Author's Note: The town of Wellington is just as fictional as Raccoon City.

**As Nightmares End**

**Chapter 9**

**By: Sigokat**

Following the coordinates that were sent, Race, Phil, Jonny and Jessie arrived in the outskirts of what had once been Raccoon City. The city itself, which lay approximately thirty miles from their present location, had never been repopulated after the Umbrella outbreak that led to its quarantine and subsequent destruction by the US Government. Having been met at the small regional airport by Intelligence One agents out of Denver and given a vehicle, the group drove towards the suspected location of Hadji and his mysterious rescuers.

The small town of Wellington was truly a mountain town. People were friendly enough, but there was always an undertone in how they spoke. Still suffering from the aftereffects of the Raccoon City incident, Wellington now suffered economically due to a drastic drop in tourism and a denial of any government funding to support the local populace that had worked within the larger city's limits.

As the Intelligence One SUV rumbled down the streets of Wellington, Race glared at the GPS as it laid out their route. Corbin grumbled inwardly as Race, from the passenger seat of the vehicle, continued to repeat the directions of the GPS immediately after the unit itself had announced a change in direction. Corbin bit his tongue and said nothing of Race's annoying behavior; he attributed it to anxiety that weighed heavily on the other agent's mind.

As dusk began to settle on the sleepy town it began to snow. The wind blew the downcast flakes through the air in such a manner that it obscured Phil's vision and forced him to turn on the windshield wipers.

"We should be there soon." Race stated to no one in particular as he continued to scan the run down buildings and warehouses in search of an address number. "At least we are on the right street anyways."

As if in response to Race's statement the GPS beeped and announced their arrival at their destination. Phil pulled the vehicle over to the curb and, leaning forward over the steering wheel, peered out the windshield as the flakes attempted to form a blanket over the glass.

"This place looks abandoned." Phil said in reference to the warehouse they had parked in front of.

"Probably a good set-up for a group that wants to remain anonymous." Jessie offered.

"Good point, Jess." Race replied, "But we move in with caution regardless."

The four occupants clambered out of the vehicle and all came together on the sidewalk. Phil locked the vehicle and shoved the keys into his pocket.

"Maybe we should leave the truck unlocked." Jonny suggested and then added, "Just in case."

Phil shook his head. "Not with all the weaponry and supplies in the back. I'm signed for all that."

Race withdrew his pistol from his small-of-the-back holster; Phil did the same.

"Jessie, Jonny, you two need to stay close to me." Race said as they headed for the plain steel door that led into the interior.

Approaching the door the two men split apart and came to a halt on each side of the door. Jessie and Jonny saddled up behind Race. Reaching for the handle, Race grasped the cold steel device in his free hand and pushed down. The door proved to be unlocked and Race slowly pushed the door open.

Moving quickly, but silently the two men crossed the threshold and into the warehouse, Jonny and Jessie in tow. Pallets stacked with wooden beams obscured their forward vision and Race gestured to Phil to move off to the right as Race and the kids moved left. Crouching low the group moved in their respect directions. Low voices and the humming of machinery could be heard from somewhere within the warehouse. Glancing skyward, Race noticed a series of catwalks that stretched beyond his vision, but no one currently occupied them. As the two men reached the ends of the wood piles they glanced back at each other and nodded. Race stole a quick glance around the corner and was able to observe a small group of people gathered around a series of tables covered in computer equipment; none turned in their direction. Corbin watched Race and the kids, waiting for a signal. Another set of pallets with wooden beams ran perpendicular to the ones he had just traversed so he was unable to observe anything within the room. Using hand signals, Race motioned to his superior the number of people he had observed and also that none appeared to be armed. Phil nodded and was about to move when footsteps could be heard coming in their direction.

Everyone froze. Race dared not steal another glance to see who may be headed towards them. He shook his head, silently berating himself because he assumed that he must have been seen.

The footsteps grew louder and then suddenly stopped. Race could tell that the owner of the sound must have been only a few feet away on the other side of the beams. He held his breath; glancing at Phil he observed the other man was also frozen in place.

"So do you all plan to stay behind those beams forever?" A deep male voice asked.

Race swore under his breath, looked again at Phil who shrugged back, and then they all stood.

Neither Race nor Phil holstered their weapons, but kept them down at their sides, ready in case these people proved to be conspirators. The speaker was an older man, mildly heavyset with thinning grey hair. He wore expensive suit, expertly trimmed and tailored, that hung just right over his frame. He had his hands clasped behind his back, but slowly brought them forward, palms outward, indicating to the two men that he was unarmed.

"Who are you?" Race asked as he stepped out from behind the beams. His eyes shot back and forth, searching for the slightest signs of a trap or setup.

"My name is William Leland. I worked for Umbrella. And I assume you are Agent Bannon?" Leland addressed Race.

Noticing the man used the past tense in reference to his employer made Race relax, but only slightly. "Yes."

The man turned his attention to Phil, "And you must be Director Corbin? Were you able to secure immunity for me?"

Phil stepped forward, pistol still at his side. "I'm working on it, but it depends on what you can give us."

Leland turned his attention back towards the group at the table, all of whom were now watching the exchange at the wood piles with keen interest. He nodded and one man disappeared off towards the left. Opening an unmarked door the man appeared to speak to someone, pointed towards Race and the others, and stepped aside.

Seconds later Hadji emerged from the door. His hesitation lasted only long enough for him to recognize the familiar figures and he broke into a full-out run. Race knelt down and received Hadji into his arms as the boy plowed into him at full force.

"Race," Hadji said, "You cannot begin to imagine how glad I am to see you."

"Me too, Hadji, me too." Race said as he released the boy.

Turning towards his brother and Jessie, Hadji exchanged hugs with the other kids. "I am so grateful." Hadji declared.

Jonny choked back tears as he embraced his brother, "Hadji, I'm glad to see you are alright. I can't imagine what you've been through."

Hadji stood back, his eyes searching for an answer, "Yes it has been quite an ordeal."

Race smirked at Hadji's vocabulary selection in reference to his kidnapping. 'Just like Hadji.'

Jessie clasped Hadji's hands in hers as she beamed. "You're safe now and that is what matters."

Race turned back to the boy, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Race, once Mr. Leland helped me escape and brought me here these people have taken good care of me. They all appear to be singularly focused on stopping Umbrella."

Leland turned his attention back to the two adults, "Is this not enough proof for you, gentlemen?"

Phil glanced at Race, who nodded, and then turned back to the other man, "What about Doctor Quest?"

Hadji cast his eyes downward, "They still have him. I wanted to rescue him as well, but could not."

Race placed a hand on the boy's turban-less head and ruffled his hair, "You did all you could, Hadji. No one here could have asked more of you in those circumstances."

Hadji nodded, but did not appear completely convinced by Race's words.

"What now?" Race asked.

"Follow me." Leland instructed and headed back towards the computer consoles.

Draping a reassuring arm over Hadji's shoulder Jonny said, "Don't worry, Hadj. I know we are going to get dad back soon. I can feel it."

Hadji started to speak, but snapped his mouth shut and just nodded.

As they reached the table, Race noticed the group of people appeared awfully young. The two people that stood out the most was a young woman whose features seemed vaguely familiar and a man, probably in his late twenties, who was marked by horrific scars on the right side of his face. Race quickly diverted his eyes away from the man.

"We are a small, but intelligent group. There are more of us then those you see here, but they are working undercover at the moment."

"Undercover?" Phil asked.

"Yes, Mr. Corbin, within the prison. We have a small group that has been watching over Doctor Quest, however they have not reported back in some time."

Race tensed, "What does that mean?"

Leland shook his head, "Probably nothing since sending communications from inside the prison is difficult. We do not want to risk our operatives being exposed."

Corbin glanced at the woman that Race had noticed; she appeared familiar to him as well. Seeing the man eyeing her, she stepped forward. "Mr. Corbin, my name is Elaine Krumlanski." She offered her hand.

Corbin flinched at the name and stood frozen; he did not shake her hand.

Seeing the agent's shock, Elaine lowered her hand, "Yes, I thought you would recognize the name and react in such a manner."

"I…" Phil started, but was at a loss for words.

She smiled at him and at the others; she even laughed. "It is alright, Mr. Corbin. I despised Mikel Krumlanski probably as much as you did."

"But he was your father." Phil said in a hushed voice.

The woman shook her head. "He was the man that contributed to my birth, nothing more. Exposing my brother and me to Umbrella was the worst thing he could have done. Trust me, sir; I'm glad you killed him."

Phil grimaced as if he had been hit, but he said nothing. He also decided it was best not to bring up what he had done to David in Spain. Let bygones be bygones.

Turning her attention back towards Leland, Elaine spoke. "Adrian Baker has been conducting experiments out of the Raccoon City Penitentiary since shortly after the outbreak in the city. After receiving the Las Plagas his experiments took a drastic turn."

"In what way?" Jessie asked.

Elaine continued, "His scientists have been working day and night cloning and mutating the Las Plagas with the T-virus. No longer are the signs of infection visible on the exterior of the victims."

Leland continued where the woman left off, "In a relatively short period of time Baker was able to mutate the Las Plagas so that it controls its hosts' minds. Once the Las Plagas has entered into the host it attaches itself to the spinal cord," Leland pointed to the back of his neck, "and it inserts its tentacles into the victim's brain. Once fusion is complete the victim is completely susceptible to outside influence and suggestion by the handlers."

"Handlers?" Race asked.

"People like Baker. Only a select few can influence the hosts. I'm not exactly sure how he accomplished that feat, but I have witnessed it with my own eyes."

Corbin shook his head, "So why the sudden change or heart, Mr. Leland? Why do you suddenly want to help stop this?"

"Because Baker has snapped. He's gone completely off the deep end. I honestly do not know how long the higher executives can control him. However, in the end, it really had to do with Hadji there." Leland gestured towards the boy. "You see, I have children of my own as well."

Race pulled Hadji closer to him, wrapping his arm around the boy in order to offer protection and comfort, "What did Hadji have to do with any of this? You people are the ones who kidnapped him in the first place."

Leland did not hesitate, "Baker intended to kill him. No reason. Just kill him." Leland stopped but then added, "For the fun of it."

"The sick bastard." Jonny spat.

Elaine nodded in agreement with the boy. "And that is why he must be stopped once and for all."

"And you want us to do it?" Corbin asked, finally holstering his pistol. 

Elaine turned her attention back to Corbin and stared into the man's eyes, "Yes."

"Why?"

"You know why." She retorted.

Corbin had heard enough, "Our first priority is to retrieve Doctor Quest safely. Sure, I want to stop Umbrellas as much as anyone else, but look at how powerful they already are. It would take an army to stop them now."

"You're too deeply involved, Mr. Corbin, to back down now."

"Bullshit. You don't control me or them." Phil gestured towards the others.

Leland held up his hands, "Mr. Corbin, please calm yourself. You are our best chance. All of you."

"Why?" Corbin sneered.

"Because Baker has standing orders to leave you unharmed."

Corbin stomped his foot, "Yeah, he said that back in Spain, but frankly I don't believe it. Why am I so goddamn important? He'd rather kill an innocent boy, but he holds back against me?"

"I don't know why, but I suspect it has something to do with your position in the government." Leland responded.

Phil grunted and was about to object when Race chimed in. "Phil, they're right. This may be our best chance to stop Umbrella and hasn't that been a goal all along?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No 'buts', Mr. Corbin," Jessie chimed in. "My dad is right. We need to stop them and you know it as well as the rest of us. What would this world be like if Baker succeeded? What about all that stuff you said back on the tarmac?"

"That's not the point." Phil responded.

Elaine stepped forward and grabbed Phil's gaze again. "Just because you got what you wanted does not mean it is over. You killed Mikel and left David for dead in Spain. You started this and now you have to finish it."

Phil glanced at the others, "Fine. But I'll just say this. I did not start this….Umbrella did." And as if changing from one personality to another Phil smiled, "But we will damn sure finish it; if for no other reason then I can take a damn vacation and get away from you all."

"Slammin'." Jonny announced.

"The prison is approximately thirty miles from here." Leland said as he drew the group's attention to a map of the area. "No doubt Baker knows that Hadji and I are gone and will surely have posted more guards."

"I'll bring in another team from Denver." Phil said as he turned away to make the call.

"We need to move on the prison fast." Race said.

"There are more then just guards at the prison, Agent Bannon." Leland added. "Baker houses some of Umbrella's 'other' monstrosities there as well. He uses them to test the Las Plagas victims."

Jessie felt ill when she heard the last statement. "So we need to be cautious. We've already encountered plenty of weird things already with our dealing with Umbrella."

"Yeah, what can be worse?" Jonny asked.

Corbin returned to the group. "They'll be here in four hours."

"Good. That gives us some time to prepare and go over the layout of the prison." Hadji added.

Race straightened and turned towards the boy, "Hadji, I don't think you should go back there."

Hadji shook his head while crossing his arms over his chest, "I am sorry, Race, but I am going. They held me there and still have my father. I'm going back."

"And so are we." Jonny and Jessie chimed in at the same time.

Race sighed; once again he could not keep the kids away. He turned towards his boss, "Phil?"

Phil shrugged, "Don't look at me."

Race sighed audibly and rolled his eyes. "Alright, but once we arrive and assess the situation then you'll do as I say. If it looks too dangerous then you'll have to stay back. Agreed?"

All three kids exchanged looks and turned back to Race. Jonny spoke for the group. "Agreed."

"We need to unpack the vehicle." Corbin said.

"Some of my people will do that for you." Leland responded and motioned for two of the younger men to start unpacking the SUV.

"Well, let's go over the battle plan then." Race suggested. "Do you have any blueprints or schematics of the prison?"

"Of course." Leland smiled and went to retrieve the documents.

Stepping back from the others Race motioned to Phi, once the two men were alone Race spoke in a low voice. "We need to keep a really close watch on the kids."

Phil nodded, "What's wrong, Race?"

Race flexed his hands, as if he was squeezing an invisible stress ball between them. "I don't know. I just have a feeling."

"A feeling about what?"

"That something bad is going to happen at that prison."

Phil shuddered as if a chill from the windblown snow struck him, "You know, now I have that feeling as well."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Finally reunited Jonny, Jessie, and Hadji occupied three army style cots that had been set up on the far side of the warehouse. They were spending their time chatting and catching up. Even though Jonny and Jessie wanted to hear the details of Hadji's experience they did not broach the subject.

"I know you two are just trying to keep my feelings safe." Hadji finally said.

"What do you mean, Hadj?" Jonny asked.

"It is okay if you want to know about what has happened so far; however I am afraid I have little input to share. I did not see very much at all. They kept me locked up in a cell the entire time I was there."

"That had to be horrible." Jessie sympathized.

"Yes it was. I spent my time meditating and developing a plan of escape. Fortunately, Mr. Leland decided to assist me. If it wasn't for him I would probably still be there."

"He does appear to be genuinely concerned." Jessie agreed.

"Yes, but he is afraid. He is afraid that Baker will take revenge on him and his family."

"Who wouldn't be afraid in this situation?" Jessie added.

"Yes, quite right, Jessie. But we must set aside our fears in order to retrieve Doctor Quest and stop Umbrella's experiments." Hadji added.

Jessie's gaze shifted to Jonny, who had been silent for the last few minutes. She searched his eyes, fearful that he may have slipped back into his previous state back on the plane. Jessie was relieved to see that her concerns were unfounded; the darkness she had witnessed earlier in Jonny was nowhere to be seen.

Their attention was drawn away from the conversation at hand as Race and Phil approached. Both men had changed into winter style fatigues and had body armor and ammo pouches secured over their torsos. Armed with HK 416 rifles and pistols strapped to their thighs the two men looked ready for war. Race carried a gym bag and tossed it to the floor in front of the kids.

"Knowing that you three wouldn't take no for an answer we came prepared." Race smiled.

Jonny grabbed the bag, unzipped it and pulled out some of the clothing. They were similar in style to the agents', just smaller.

Jonny grinned, "Cool."

"Get dressed," Race ordered. "The Denver team should be here soon and we'll move out shortly there after."

"Ok, Race." Jonny replied and the three kids scurried off to change.

Race watched them go. Turning to Phil he watched the older man light a cigarette. "You should really quit smoking."

"Your wife told me the same thing back in Spain."

"Ex-wife." Race corrected.

"It helps me relax, especially sine I can't drink." Phil replied. "Besides, with the way things are going I don't think we're going to live long enough for me to get cancer."

Race smirked, "You're an ass, Phil."

"You're wife told me that too."

"Ex-wife."

"Same thing."

"You know what?" Race said changing the subject, "I still have that feeling of dread."

Phil looked at Race, saw worry and concern on the man's face, but said nothing. There was nothing to say.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Baker saw Jade enter the lab and immediately motioned her over. "It's about time you got here."

"I had to ensure I wasn't followed." Jade saw Doctor Quest seated at the workstation next to Baker. Immediately she knew something was wrong. The man looked at her, but there was no sign of recognition in his eyes. Benton Quest did not know who she was. "What have you done to him?"

Baker flashed his pearly white smile, "He's been converted. You'll be his handler."

"For what?" Jade asked. She had not expected this sort of assignment.

"I'm expecting company and soon. Here's the plan…"

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil. I am not making any money from this story.

Author's Note: Ok some of the language with the I-1 agents may sound a bit strange, but I'm a big Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear gamer and this is the language from the game. This is how they would speak to each other over internal comms.

**As Nightmares End**

**Chapter 10**

**By: Sigokat**

As the night wore on, the snow had stopped. The cold bitterness of the air nipped at Race and the others as they moved through the wood line towards the prison. Only the light crunching of the hardening snow could be heard through the silence that had fallen over the surrounding area.

Upon reaching the predetermined rally point, the two teams of Denver I-1 agents split off and moved to their designated locations. Race and Corbin remained with the kids. As the prison came into view the group slowed their pace; reaching the edge of the wood line they all laid down into prone positions. Race slide up to a fallen tree and pulled a pair of binoculars from his assault vest that he wore over his jacket and body armor.

Race scanned the perimeter of the prison as Phil inched up next to him. Race shook his head as he handed the binos over the Phil.

"Looks like they are expecting us." Race whispered. "There are more guards then Leland had said there would be."

"Heavily armed as well." Phil added.

"I wish we had an RPG or something." Race said.

"We can take out the guards in the towers from here." Phil responded. "But we have to act fast; we can't afford to have them trigger an alarm."

"They'll know sooner or later." Race replied.

"I prefer later." Phil chimed.

"Likewise."

Phil rolled over onto his back and retrieved a bipod from his own assault pack. Attaching it to the barrel of his rifle he scanned the surrounding forest. "Can you get the guard in the tower on the right?" He asked.

"Sure." Race answered and retrieved his own bipod.

"Good. Make it count. Move into position and wait for Alpha and Bravo team to signal. Once we are all in position we go." To the kids he said, "Go with Race. As soon as the guards are down we move on the entrance."

"Got it." Jonny said.

"Good luck." Jessie added.

"I don't need luck." Phil smiled as he patted his rifle, and moved off to find a preferable firing position.

Race watched the other man go and within a few moments lost track of Corbin all together. "Alright let's find a better position."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"In position, Sir." Alpha team leader reported over the personal communications device.

"Bravo team in position as well, Sir." The Bravo team leader added.

Both teams had been briefed on the possible enemy targets that may be encountered within the prison; however no amount of words or details would adequately prepare those men for that they might see with their own eyes. They had also been instructed to search for and secure Doctor Quest during the infiltration and report immediately if they succeeded.

"Race, are you ready?" Phil asked over the comms.

"Roger." Race replied.

Jonny, Jessie, and Hadji kept close to the bodyguard, keeping low as to avoid being seen. As soon as the guards were down they were to move on the entrance. The other teams would secure entrance into the prison from other routes as well. The gunshots would more then likely take away any eliminate of surprise, however if they could get to the guard shack at the entrance before the men stationed within were fully aware of what was happening they would still have the advantage. Race had already determined the best approach to the prison wall and had briefed the kids to follow him as soon as he moved.

"On three eliminate the targets in sequence Alpha, Bravo, Charlie." Phil ordered.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Gunshots rang through the forest. Glass shattered and guards fell.

"Move out." Phil ordered, as he stood and ran for the prison wall. So far no alarms shrilled through the winter night, but that did not mean that there wasn't a silent alarm.

Phil glanced to his right and saw Race and the kids running for the wall as well. They reached it at almost the same time as Phil had reached his destination.

"Targets eliminated." The Bravo team leader reported. "In position."

"Tangos down." Alpha team chimed in.

Phil moved silently along the wall, crouched low he made his way towards the two guard shacks at the entrance; one stood on each side of the road. The windows of the shacks only faced forward and as he approached he noticed the visibility the windows should have offered was obscured by a foggy mist. He smirked at the realization the guards inside had their heaters turned to full blast.

Race and the kids were now positioned on the other side of the guard shack and he stole a quick glance outward to observe Phil was in a similar position on the opposite side of the road. He watched the other man remove a grenade from his vest and Race did likewise. So far the assault was proceeding as planned.

Phil slung his rifle onto his back, and pulled the pin of the grenade. With the grenade gripped firmly in his gloved hand, Phil withdrew his pistol with his other free hand. Race mimicked the other man's movements as if they were the same person being reflected back in a mirror.

Phil nodded across to Race, stood and swung the butt of his pistol against the glass; shards flew in every direction. Race followed suit. At the same time both men tossed their respective grenades into the shacks.

"Flash out." Both men yelled and fell the ground, covering their eyes and ears. Jonny, Jessie, and Hadji had already been told about the flash bang grenades and had already covered their ears.

As soon as the grenades burst Race and Phil were back on their feet, pistols held in front of them. Coughing and gasping could be heard from emanating from the people inside. Both I-1 agents fired into the broken windows of the shacks. Within seconds the coughing and gasping had ceased.

The group moved to the doors of the shacks and stepped inside. Phil's shack had only one guard, now dead, and Race had eliminated two. Phil joined the others at the far shack and watched as Race found the controls that would open the doors. Race pressed the button and the doors, large enough to admit prisoner filled busses, began to slide inward into the outer walls.

Rifles now unslung, Race met Corbin's gaze. "I think I'm already ahead."

"For now." Phil answered. "Let's go."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Baker stood in front of the bank of security monitors, hands clasped behind his back. His lips curved to form a thin smile as he watched the Intelligence One personnel, including the three children, enter the prison's interior.

Jade was positioned at the man's left side. She too watched, but not with the same enthusiasm as the Umbrella operative.

"They're here." Baker purred.

Without turning her head, Jade's eyes drifted towards the man. Her business with him now was purely financial. She did not relish what she was about to do, but for the right price her conscience would agree.

"Let the games begin." Baker said as he entered a code into the console in front of him and pressed the release button.

Without a word, Jade turned and left. She had to take up her position as well.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Rifles raised as they moved, Race and Phil moved into the prison interior. The main structure stood directly in front of them and was surrounded by a snow covered reception area, courtyard, and parking area,. With his left hand, Phil motioned for Race and the kids to go left while he moved right. They had to clear the immediate area before entering the prison itself.

After only a few feet doors to the prison flew open and heavily armed guards filtered out into the night. Floodlights atop the outer walls snapped on, bathing the entire area in brilliant, white light. Race ducked as rounds began to ping off the wall behind him and he hurried for cover behind an abandoned bus. Jonny, Jessie, and Hadji followed.

"Shit." Race spat through gritted teeth. "So much for surprise."

"We have to get inside." Hadji stated.

Running at full speed Phil approached the group and fell to his knees as he arrived, he used the butt of his weapon to absorb most of the impact as he stopped. "So much for surprise." Phil stated.

"I already said that."

Rae was surprised to see Phil was actually grinning. "Guess we do this the hard way then."

Bullets continued to ping off the wall and the bus. A window shattered a few feet down from where the group had taken cover.

"You love this, don't you?" Jessie asked.

"I don't like getting shot at." Phil answered.

"Me neither." Race said as he glanced around the rear of the bus. "Looks like the bad guys have taken cover as well."

"Alpha, Bravo teams report." Phil spoke into the comms.

Both team leaders reported being inside the prison walls, but so far had met no resistance. They continued to move towards the prison itself.

"Looks like we get all the fun." Race said after hearing the report.

"Well, let's have some fun then." Jonny suggested.

The gunfire that was directed their way had almost died down and then suddenly it stopped altogether. Phil lay down on the cold, frozen concrete and scanned the area under the bus. He observed two pair of legs moving slowly towards the bus. Grinning he switched his rifle to full automatic, motioned to Race that there were two guards approaching and fired.

The guards screamed in pain as high power rounds sliced through their shins. Both fell to the ground. Immediately bursts of gunfire were aimed at the bus again. The screams of the wounded men could still be heard on the other side of the bus.

Race shook his head, and pulled a fragmentary grenade from his vest. He waited and as soon as the gunfire ceased he quickly rolled out from his cover, came up on one knee, threw the grenade, and rolled back into position. Seconds later the grenade exploded and more cries of pain could be heard.

"I'm going that way." Phil said and pointed off to his right. "I'll try to draw some of their attention away. See if you can swing around to the far end of the building."

Race nodded.

"What about us?" Jonny asked. "If we can get inside we can look for my dad."

Race hesitated and glanced at his boss. They hadn't planned to be under fire so quickly. Race did not relish the idea of leaving the kids on their own, especially with armed guards standing in the way.

Phil didn't seem to have the answers either because he shrugged back in response to the other man's stares.

"Well, we need to do something." Jessie exclaimed as another burst of gunfire from the guards shattered two more windows of the bus.

"Alright, you three come with me." Race said. "Once we get clear of these guards we will look for the first available entrance inside."

Phil nodded and moved off to the front end of the bus. Race watched as the man peaked around the side then took off in a dead run. Gunfire followed as the man reached another vehicle and took cover behind it. He gave Race a thumbs-up signal and then using the car as cover stood and fired at the guards. Bullets ricocheted off the vehicle, but Phil appeared to know what he was doing. He continued to fire, drawing most of the guards' attention towards him.

"Alright, let's go." Race said when he was satisfied that Phil would be fine. Moving off to the left Race headed for a series of parked vehicles that he could use as cover in order to observe the way the courtyard turned and angled northward.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race weaved through the parked vehicles, the gunfire receding in the background. Race knew that Phil would be alright on his own and as long as he could still hear shots be fired then he knew the other agent was still alive.

Looking back, Race made sure the kids were still in tow. "Any of this familiar at all, Hadji?"

"It was dark when we left here before, but since we are now in the parking lot I remember the doors Leland and I exited from can not be too far off."

"Good." Race responded. "Just keep your eyes and ears open. I highly doubt those guards are all that Baker has in store for us."

At the end of the row of vehicles Race saw an open stretch of snow paralleling the left side of the prison. The building itself was larger then Race had expected and could not ascertain their exact location. Race shook his head; all he really cared about was finding Benton.

"Alright, let's move up to the building." Race said as he stood and headed towards the stone structure.

At the building Race and the kids climbed a small set of iced stairs that led to a platform that paralleled the prison. A number of doors ran along the platform.

"First one is as good as any." Jonny said as he reached for the first door.

Jonny froze in place, his hand only inches from the door handle as the door two down slammed open. The door had been hit so hard that it almost flew off of its hinges. A man, or what appeared to be a man, stepped forth from the door. He turned in the direction of Race and the kids, grinned, and charged.

Race raised his rifle to fire, but the man, who appeared to be almost seven feet tall and built of pure muscle, closed the distance between them in only a few strides. He swung a large, meaty fist that connected with Race and sent him sprawling off the platform into the snow.

"Dad." Jessie hollered as she witnessed her father fly off the platform like a piece of trash being tossed in the garbage.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Two magazines and three grenades later, Phil stood alone. The scent of gunpowder still lingered in the air, but it was overshadowed by the smell of blood and other bodily fluids. As he stepped away from the now bullet-strewn vehicle Phil heard moans of pain coming from the few guards that were still alive. Moving cautiously through the bodies, he kept his rifle trained on them as he passed, kicking each one as he headed for the door. One wounded man was attempting to crawl towards his dropped weapon. Phil fired a single round into the man's head; he no longer moved. Corbin's movements were calm and calculated. These men were the enemy in his mind and he treated them as such. No mercy.

The door that the guards had originally exited from was now pocked with bullet holes, as was just about every inanimate object in the courtyard. Phil grasped the handle and opened the door; stepping into the building he found himself in a stairwell. He headed up the stairs.

"This is Charlie team leader." Phil said into the comms unit, "I'm in."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race groaned as he tried to gain his footing. His body felt like it had just been plowed over by a two-ton truck. His rifle was lying in the snow a dozen or so feet away from his current location. As he staggered to his feet, Race turned back in the direction of his assailant. The man was stripped bare from the waist up. The orange prison jumpsuit pants were stained with blood. The man was unarmed, but Race had already learned that this man was dangerous with just his bare hands. The prisoner ignored the children and jumped down from the platform, heading straight for Race.

Race made it to his feet and had just enough time to position his stance for the oncoming attack. The big man swung and Race ducked, sending a quick jab into the beast's midsection. Race flinched as his hand struck against solid muscle and he figured he had done more damage to himself then his attacker. He dropped to his knees and rolled to the right, coming up into a low crouch. The man turned and for the first time Race had a moment to look into the prisoner's eyes. The vacant, lifeless orbs sent a shiver down Race's spine. A wide, grin spread across the prisoner's face. Race noticed the man appeared to be missing more teeth then he had.

As the prisoner lumbered forward, Race withdrew his pistol and fired. Two successive shots pelted the man in the chest, but he did not fall. Race grunted and rolled away just as the man's fist came down, driven into the patch of snow that Race had just occupied. Jumping to his feet Race spun and landed a solid roundhouse kick to the side of the man's head as he knelt in the snow. The prisoner growled, but staggered, and Race delivered another kick to the man's temple. The force of the two successive kicks forced the man off balance and he fell on his side. Race converged on the fallen man and landed another kick to the man's kidneys, but as he wound up to delivery another blow he caught movement from the corner of his eye. Race's gaze traveled up the man's back and he lowered his leg. Race's face turned sour as he knelt down next to the fallen man.

"What is it?" Jessie yelled from the platform where she and the boys had taken refuge.

Race held up his hand, but said nothing. He watched the man's neck. The skin moved; something was alive beneath.

Race signaled over his comms. "Phil, something's not right here."

"What is it?" was the Director's response.

"Las Plagas, I think."

"Kill it." Phil replied.

"But…"

"Kill it, Race. Corbin out." The connection was cut.

Race noticed the man starting to stir. Sure he was a convicted felon, probably a murderer or rapist, but Race hesitated. He doubted the man had volunteered to have the parasite implanted in his body. Race stepped back as the man attempted to pull himself to his feet. The Las Plagas continued to squirm within the man's neck.

Before the man could stand, Race planted the barrel of his pistol against the man's neck and pulled the trigger. A small groan was all that escaped the prisoner's lips as he fell over; dead before he hit the snow.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jade watched the fight from above. She smiled as she remembered why she had fallen for Race Bannon in the first place; his physique, his toughness, his determination. Her time with Race had been some of the best years of her life, but then the brute decided he wanted to be more of a "family man" he had said. He left Jade and ran back to his crazy, annoying ex-wife. Jade had hated him for that. Hated him for leaving her the way he did, with nothing. All so he could run back to the comforts of what he saw as a normal life.

Jade sneered as she remembered when Race had left her. Anger rising, Jade positioned the rifle on the edge of the roof and took aim.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Phil was running out of options. At each landing he found the door the led to the interior of the prison locked. He contemplated going back down and searching the dead guards for an access key, but even if he found one he still wouldn't know the access code required for the key pad. Sighing he continued up, figuring he might find some other access route from the roof.

Phil had only taken four steps when he heard the loud report of a rifle from above. Quickening his pace he took the steps two at a time as he headed for the roof.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race knelt next to the dead prisoner. He kept his gaze fixed on the back of the man's neck, but nothing moved. The hole in the back of the man's neck, left by the round Race had delivered, had stopped bleeding; however it was just a mass of blood and flesh. If it had been a Las Plagas that had been inside the man, it had been obliterated by the round Race had fired.

Race felt ill at the implications this new threat posed. If these Las Plagas made people react the way this prisoner had it would be difficult to stop. A well-placed round to the back of the neck was difficult, even for a trained sniper.

Race turned away from the body and looked for his rifle. Jonny, Jessie, and Hadji were starting to come down the ramp towards him. Race knelt to retrieve his rifle and heard Jessie's voice call to him across the wintery landscape.

"Dad," Jessie yelled frantically, "Look out."

Race saw Jessie sprinting at him and then heard the shots.

The world suddenly stopped revolving in the cold, bitter courtyard of the Raccoon City Penitentary.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Lowering his shoulder, Phil hit the roof access door with full speed. Luckily this was the only door that was not key-coded. As the door flew outward Phil planted his feet and scanned the roof.

His eyes fell on a figure in the far northwest corner, rifle grasped in her hands. His eyes narrowed as he raised his own weapon, "Jade."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jade jumped as the door to the roof flew open. She saw Phil Corbin silhouetted in the door frame. Snarling Jade stood and fired off two wild rounds in his direction. The sniper rifle was too large and prevented her from taking the proper aim on the man.

Jade watched as the Intelligence One agent dove out of the path of the bullets. Flinging the rifle to the ground she ran for the fire escape at the northeast corner of the roof. Without looking to see if she was being followed she stepped onto the fire escape and disappeared over the side.

Phil stood when he heard no other shots. He slung his rifle over his back and headed for the fire escape that he saw Jade head down only moments before.

With only a quick glance over the edge he moved onto the vertical ladder and placing his hands and feet in the proper position, he slid down the ladder.

Phil immediately realized his mistake. As soon as his feet hit the landing below he felt the barrel of a pistol on the side of his head. Phil feigned raising his hands in surrender, but as he raised his arms, he pivoted and used his right arm to knock the pistol away from his head. The pistol discharged and the round ricocheted off the concrete. Phil drew his left arm back, ready to strike, but stopped.

His face twisted in confusion, "Benton?"

Benton Quest did not reply, his eyes were vacant, hollow, empty. "Benton, it's me, Phil. What the hell have they done to you?" Phil asked.

Benton did not respond. Phil gripped the man's wrist and twisted, causing him to drop the pistol. Benton showed no sign of pain, no emotion at all; it was as if he hadn't even felt the pressure that the I-1 agent was applying. Phil watched the scientist's face and was disturbed by what he saw or actually did not see.

Mesmerized by Benton's state, Phil had not heard the footsteps behind him until the last moment. He pivoted and heard metal against metal and the tearing of cloth. Releasing Benton, Phil spun around and saw Jade, knife in hand and confusion of her face. She had tried to stab him in the back, but had not anticipated the body armor.

Phil was in trouble. With his back to Benton the scientist took the opportunity to wrap one arm around Phil's neck; then looped his other arm under Phil's shoulder, immobilizing the agent.

Jade closed the distance again and Phil, using his size and strength to his advantage, pushed off the ground with his feet and leaned back against the scientist. He swung his legs up and out, one boot connecting with Jade's mouth. Benton staggered, but did not lose his grip. Phil smiled as he saw Jade bring her hand to her lips and come away bloody.

"You'll pay for that." She said as she stalked closer.

"You cannot kill him." Benton spoke for the first time.

Jade's expression changed, she actually appeared upset. "You sure are one protected man, Phil."

"You'll pay for this, Jade. What have you done to Benton?" Phil asked as he continued to struggle against the scientist's grasp.

"_I_ didn't do anything to him." Jade responded as she placed the blade against Phil's cheek.

The frozen blade actually burned against his cold skin, but Phil refused to show pain to the woman.

"They say I can't kill you, Phil, but they didn't say anything about disfiguring you."

"Piss off, Jade. You don't scare me." Phil retorted.

Jade glanced down over the edge of the landing, but quickly turned her attention back to the captured agent.

"We have to go." Benton said. Phil was disturbed by the scientist's monotonous voice and the bluntness of his statements.

Jade nodded, "Yes, it's time to say goodbye, Phil." Jade turned the blade against his skin and slide the knife in a downward arch; a trail of blood followed. "Just remember that this is how close I got to you, Phil."

Jade sarcastically blew the man a kiss and then disappeared down the next ladder.

"Benton, what's the matter with you?" Phil asked, but received no response.

Phil felt the scientist wrap one leg around on Phil's and using his body weighed the scientist pivoted. Phil had only a moment to turn his head, preventing a broken nose, as Benton slammed the Intelligence One against the wall. Phil collapsed as Benton released him.

Phil groaned as his body was racked with pain. He watched as Benton disappeared over the edge as well. Crawling towards the ladder Phil peered over the edge and watched as Jade and Benton traversed the rest of the building and down to the far courtyard. The two then jumped onto a waiting snowmobile and headed out the side entrance of the prison wall.

Phil rolled over onto his back, he was in too much pain to move, but suddenly he remembered the scene on the roof. Jade leaning over the edge with a sniper rifle, two shots having been fired before; Phil gathered what strength he had left and got to his feet. Following the landing around the corner where Benton must have been hiding he found another fire escape and proceeded down the building.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

The snow crunched as Phil's feet came in contact with the ground. His body was rife with pain, but he pressed on. He had to see what Jade was shooting at. He unslung his rifle, surprised they had left him armed, keeping it at the ready position as he moved and rounded the corner of the building.

Phil stopped dead in his tracks. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the scene would change once he opened them again, but as his eye lids rose the scene remained the same. Lowering his rifle he walked over towards the others.

Race was kneeling in the snow; he held Jessie's head gently in his trembling hands. A large pool of blood was forming beneath the girl's prone body, the snow melted away as the warm liquid came in contact with it.

The forest was silent.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued….

Author's Note to Goddess Evie…are you startled now?? 

Hope I get some good reviews and no hate mail over this one. Oh and please let me know how the action played out…not just the end of the chapter. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil. I am not making any money from this story.

Author's Note: Riverside is a fictional town as well.

Let me know what you all think.

**As Nightmares End**

**Chapter 11**

**By: Sigokat**

The forest came back to life; nature only stops momentarily to mourn in silence.

A strong gust of chilling wind brought Corbin back to his senses. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and emotions. Sound entered his ears.

"Don't die, Jess. Don't die, Jess." Jonny repeated these three words over and over as he rocked back and forth next to the girl's fallen body. He gripped one of her hands tightly in his and his face showed he was trying to hold back his tears.

Race was even worse. He said nothing; his whole body trembled, but not from the cold. He held Jessie's head in his hands, tears streaked his reddened face.

Hadji stood a few feet away from the scene; hands hung at his side. He stared at Jessie and the others, unmoving.

Corbin took in the scene and coupled with Jonny's words he came to a realization. The blood appeared to still be flowing; Jessie was still alive.

Corbin moved and knelt next to Jessie. He removed one of his gloves and pressed his fingers against her neck, hoping to find a pulse. There was one, faint, but it was still there. The girl's breathing was labored and he feared she may have a punctured lung. Phil knew they had little time, and a quick glance at Race and Jonny told the man that neither would be helpful right now, they were too distraught.

As he shrugged off his tactical vest and dug through the contents of the multiple pouches Corbin turned his attention to Hadji, "Hadji, come here, I need your help."

As if the man's words had brought the boy back from a dream, or a nightmare perhaps, Hadji's head snapped up and met the I-1 agent's gaze.

"Hurry, Hadji, please." Corbin pleaded, "We don't have much time."

Hadji knelt next to the agent. "What can I do?"

Not liking what he was about to do Corbin pulled out a knife and sliced Jessie's jacket open. Jonny's monotonous dialogue continued. Corbin reached over and seized the boy's shoulder, pulling Jonny back to reality. "Keep talking to her, Jonny. She needs to hear your voice. Keep talking."

Corbin had to suppress every ounce of rage that built in his body as he exposed the girl's wounds; two shots, two wounds. Jessie had taken a round in the head and one in her lower abdomen. Corbin ran his hands over the girl's head, blood and strands of fiery red hair clung to his fingers. Corbin allowed himself a momentary sigh of relief. The head wound was not bleeding profusely and there was no indication of an exit wound. He bent down and examined the girl's ears and nose, no cerebral spinal fluid emanated from her body and he could not detect the infamous odor either.

He withdrew a bandage and quickly wrapped it around the girl's head. Race held her head firmly and Corbin had to physically grab the other man's hand and place it on top of the wound.

"Race, hold your hand there and apply pressure."

"Who did this?" Race grumbled.

Corbin ignored the question and continued to work. He hated administering first aid because it usually meant something had gone wrong and in this case it had; terribly wrong.

If Jessie died, Corbin knew it would be the torso wound that would have caused it. He parted the girl's clothes and found the entrance wound; a small hole in her lower left side that continued to bleed.

"Take this and apply pressure. Press as hard as you can." Phil instructed as he handed another bandage to Hadji.

There was too much blood for such a small wound so Phil stuck his hands under the girl's body. Within seconds he had located the exit wound. A much larger wound on the back of the girl's left shoulder.

"Shit." Corbin mumbled. "We have to turn her."

Race's eyes shifted from his daughter to Corbin. Pure rage grew on the man's face within seconds; he acted as if he didn't know who the other man was. With lightning speed Race shot a hand out and grabbed Corbin by his jacket. "What are you doing?"

"Race, let me go."

"Don't touch her."

"I'm trying to save her life, Race." Phil exclaimed.

Race growled and stared at the other man; as sudden as his mood had turned he fell back into despair and released his boss. "She's dead."

"No she's not, Race, not yet. Just hold her head as we turn her."

With the exit wound exposed Corbin tore open another bandage and pressed the plastic wrapper against her wound. Holding the bandage in place he used his teeth to tear of strips of white medical tape to secure the wrapper. After the plastic was secured he took the bandage and wrapped it around her shoulder and secured the knot over the wound with all his strength. He hoped to pressure dressing would last.

"She's still bleeding." Hadji said. Both his hand held the bloody bandage against Jessie's stomach.

"Keep the pressure on it." Phil said as he stripped off his jacket and placed it under the girl's body before rolling her back onto her back. "Race, take off your jacket. The cold ground is sucking her body temperature away."

Race acted as if he hadn't heard the other man speak. Corbin swore under his breath, but did not blame the man who had just witnessed his daughter shot down like a stray dog.

"Use mine." Hadji said as he shrugged out of his over garment, mindful to keep one hand on the wound at all times.

Phil retrieved a larger bandage and a packet of Quik-Clot. Hadji watched the man work and was amazed that he was remaining so calm. Corbin tore open the packet and nodded to the boy. "Move the bandage."

Hadji did as he was told and Corbin dumped the granular substance onto the girl's wound. Jessie shifted as if in response to the unfamiliar chemical, but Phil knew it was more then likely an involuntary reaction, but at least it showed she was still fighting.

Placing a new bandage directly over the wound, Phil proceeded to wrap the bandage completely around the girl's torso, a difficult task since he had to reach under her body numerous times to retrieve the ties. He secured the bandage in the same manner as the one previously and placed Hadji's hands back on top of the wound.

"Continue to press on it. All the pressure you can apply will help, but the powder should cause the wound to clot faster."

Hadji nodded and watched the man place Hadji's coat over the girl, attempting to keep her warm.

"Ok Hadji, listen." Corbin said, "We're going to turn her on her side, onto the wound. Her body weight, combined with gravity will apply more pressure then we can."

Hadji nodded, "Okay."

"We have to move her as one unit. So grab her feet. I'll pull her body. On three we'll turn her."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Corbin pulled the girl and Hadji shifted her legs. Race held her head so loosely that it rotated on its own as well. Corbin sighed with relief, but he didn't know how long these field expedient methods would last.

He switched his communications radio to the local emergency frequency, standard operating procedure for all I-1 agents. "Hadji, loosen her boots. It will help against shock."

Hadji nodded and did as he was told. Jonny still clasped the girl's hand, but his voice was gone. Whatever his words to Jessie were, they were now between the two teens alone.

For the first time Phil looked at his hands and noticed they were drenched in the girl's blood. He shivered and wiped his hands on his pants and in the snow; it did little to remove the stains.

Phil spoke into the communication device, "This is Intelligence One Special Agent Philip Corbin, badge number 74529, requesting immediate air MEDEVAC."

A response was almost immediate. Even if they were in the middle of nowhere at least the local emergency services were on par. "What is the nature of the injury?"

"A fifteen year old female…" Phil started.

"Sixteen." Jonny said.

"What?" Phil stopped.

"She's sixteen. Her birthday was earlier this year. Remember Race bought her that Mustang." Jonny replied solemnly.

Phil nodded and spoke, "Correction…sixteen year old female…multiple gunshot wounds; one head wound and an abdominal wound with exit wound. First aid has been administered. No intravenous initiated."

"Transmit your location, Agent Corbin. MEDEVAC is already airborne."

Corbin retrieved his GPS, "Ten digit grid as follows GE521516398460."

"Standby," A few moments later. "Location confirmed…you're out at the prison?"

"Roger, federal investigation. Can the bird land?"

Another few moments, "Roger, they can land if you can signal."

"Will mark area with purple smoke."

"ETA fifteen minutes."

Phil didn't know if the girl had fifteen minutes to spare. "Roger. Out."

Phil allowed his body to relax and searched the area for the best landing location.

"Is she going to make it?" Hadji asked.

"I hope so, Hadji." Corbin replied. "I hope so."

"You're face is bleeding." Hadji stated after a few moments of silence.

"I'll be fine." Corbin replied.

Letting Jessie's head fall to the ground, Race jumped to his feet, grabbed his rifle and started to storm off in the direction Phil had come from. Phil scrambled to his feet, retrieved his rifle as well, and ran after the other man.

"Race." He called as the other man quickened his stride. "Race, what the hell are you doing?"

Corbin caught up to the other man and stepped in front of him, effectively cutting off his path. "Where are you going?"

Race tried to side step his superior, but Phil mirrored his movement. Phil planted his hands firmly against Race's chest. "Stop."

"I'm going after them." Race growled.

"Jessie needs you. Jonny and Hadji need you as well."

Race stared into Corbin's eyes, hate and rage was all the other man felt. "Let me go, Phil."

Corbin shook his head, "No. There will be time for this, trust me. But Jessie needs you now more."

"Who did it?"

Corbin hesitated, but only briefly. He hoped Race did not notice. Corbin knew that if he told Race who had shot his daughter the whole situation would explode. "I don't know." He lied. "My men are still searching the area."

"Who cut you?" Race asked.

Corbin knew he couldn't lie forever and he hadn't even mentioned Benton's role either. "That doesn't matter, Race. Jessie needs you."

The faint thumping sound of an approaching helicopter grew louder by the second. "Race, please, Jessie needs her father."

Race appeared to soften with those words. His shoulders slacked and he turned his head back to his daughter. "I can't do this, Phil. I can't see her like that. Those bullets were meant for me."

"You have to." Phil replied.

The helicopter was now a black dot against the white sky. Its rotary blades thumped louder and Phil's headset crackled.

"Signal for landing." The pilot instructed.

"Go back to her, Race. Trust me." Phil pleaded.

Race slowly nodded his head. As he turned to go, Phil grabbed the rifle from the other man who gave it up with no resistance. He took Race's pistol as well. Race turned and marched back to his fallen daughter.

Phil retrieved his vest and headed to the largest open area he could find; after pulling the pin, he tossed the grenade.

"Signal confirmed." The pilot said as the smoke began to expand.

Within a minute the pilot had brought the helicopter in safely and two civilian medics jumped out of the doors, stretcher in tow. As they loaded Jessie onto it Phil repeated his treatment to the medics who nodded in confirmation. Phil pointed to Race, "He's her father."

"We can take two, but only two." One of the medics replied.

Phil jerked his head at Race, "You and Jonny go. I'll bring Hadji back with me." Turning back to the medic, "What hospital?"

"Saint Andrews in Riverside." The medic replied.

Phil nodded and stepped back. Hadji came and stood next to him as he watched his bodyguard and brother board the helicopter. Moments later the helicopter had taken off and was headed back in the direction it had come.

"I fear for Jessie." Hadji said as they watched the helicopter recede into the distance.

"We all do, Hadji."

They stood in silence for what felt like an eternity until two of Phil's men ran up to meet them.

"I'll be right back, Hadji." He said and walked out of earshot of the boy.

Hadji nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, feeling the cold for the first time since he gave up his jacket.

"Sir," The first man reported. "The place looks like they took off in a hurry. They must have known we were coming."

"I think we've been set-up all along." Phil said.

"Orders?"

To the first man he said, "Secure the building. Collect and data you can and if anyone is still alive inside detain for questioning. Call in another team from Denver if you have to. I want photographs and video."

The agent nodded.

To the second man, Phil ordered, "Doctor Quest and a European-Asian woman escaped on a snowmobile approximately thirty minutes ago. When I saw them last they were headed northeast. Follow the snowmobile tracks. Neither is to be harmed, do you understand?"

The man nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"Detain them and bring them in for questioning. If you cannot detain them then report back and continue surveillance. Once you find them you better not lose them. I'll be at the hospital, so call my cell phone with any information."

Both men nodded and ran off to execute their orders. Phil walked back to Hadji. "Come on, we need to get back to the vehicle before we both freeze."

"Are we going to the hospital?" Hadji asked as he followed the agent.

"Yes. I'll take you there now."

"Mr. Corbin, who shot Jessie?" Hadji asked.

Corbin didn't want to lie, so he chose to say nothing at all.

Hadji immediately picked up on the man's silence; a clear indication that he did in fact know who the shooter was. Hadji decided to let it rest for now.

"Any sign of my father?" Hadji said as the two walked out of the prison walls. It had felt like ages ago that they had first crossed this threshold.

Hadji caught the man's quick glance out of the corner of his eye, but again the I-1 agent said nothing.

Hadji sighed and followed in step.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

The helicopter was met by a team of nurses and medics and as soon as the skids touched down one medic lid the door open, jumped down and pulled the girl out. Race and Jonny jumped down onto the helipad as well and followed behind the team that now led the girl back into the hospital.

Race moved in a daze; nurses, doctors, orderlies all hurried about his daughter's gurney issuing orders and directions. His vision lost focus and he simply followed the voices, everything was a blur.

As the medical entourage entered the operating room, Race reentered reality. A nurse held out a hand and stopped the big man in his tracks.

"I'm sorry; Sir, but you cannot enter the OR." The nurse instructed.

"She's my daughter." Race objected.

A tinge of sympathy edged into the woman's voice, but she held her ground. "I'm sorry, but it is against the rules. The surgeons need room to operate, not to mention it is a sterile area. The best way to help your daughter is to stay out here and let the doctors do their jobs."

Race couldn't argue with the woman's logic and as much as he needed to be at Jessie's side he didn't think he could handle seeing her operated on.

"There's a waiting room around the far corner." The nurse gestured in its general direction. "As soon as the surgery is over a doctor will come and speak with you."

"How long will that be?" Jonny asked; his voice hoarse and dry.

"I'm not sure, young man." The nurse said and with that she turned and headed back to her duties.

Race led Jonny to the empty waiting room. As in most hospitals the chairs were all uncomfortable and a table placed in the center of the room was covered with months old magazines. A TV placed in one of the upper corners of the room currently displayed the local news; however the sound was turned off. A cheery faced news team reported on sports and the weather, obviously unaware of the happenings around Raccoon City.

Jonny sat in one of the chairs, but remained quiet. Exhaustion was finally catching up to him, but his grief and despair kept him awake. Jessie meant the world to him and he had finally learned that she felt the same way about him. Now with the sharp report of a rifle all that was now in question. Jonny closed his eyes, but his mind kept taking him back to the snowy landscape at the prison and the sight of Jessie's body crumbling to the ground as bullets shattered her fragile frame.

Race was racked with grief. "I should call Estella." He announced. Jonny did not respond.

As he pulled his cell phone out of one of his pockets, Race had to steady himself as he dialed the number; more then once the phone almost slipped from his shaky grip.

After a few rings the line connected, "Stell…" Race started, his voice wavered.

"Race?" Shock and concern could be heard in Estella's voice. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Race squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to keep his emotions in check; it didn't work. "Estella, you have to come here."

"What's going on, Roger?"

"Jessie's hurt, Stell."

There was an audible gasp through the phone, "What…."

"Just hurry, Stell. Jessie needs you." Race stuttered.

"I'll be on the next flight. Where are you?"

Race relayed the information to his ex-wife.

"Roger, what happened? How bad is she?"

Race hesitated, his breathing deep and long, "She's been shot and she's dying."

Estella's voice trembled threw the phone; despite all their differences Jessie was the one thing that kept Race and Estella on civil terms. Now the risk of losing her was too great for either parent to bear. "I'm on my way."

Race nodded, but realized the woman could not "hear" his nod, so he simply hung up the phone. Race glanced up at the television which now featured an annoying sitcom about a dopey American male and his dysfunctional family. Race averted his eyes and gazed at Jonny.

"You okay, kiddo?" Race asked.

Jonny met the man's gaze, his ice-blue eyes bloodshot and swollen from his tears. Jonny shook his head, "No, Race. I'm not okay."

Race saddled over next to Jonny and wrapped a strong arm around the boy. "Me neither, Jonny, me neither."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Following the signs of the small hospital Hadji found the OR reception area. The sight that lay before his eyes was dismal. Jonny and Race were the only occupants of the room; they sat next to each other, but were silent. Hadji made his way over to his brother and took a seat on the other side of the boy.

"Any word yet?" Hadji asked in a hushed voice, as if speaking too loud would diminish the girl's chances of survival.

Jonny shook his head, "Nothing. They said they would tell us when she came out of surgery." Jonny glanced up at the wall clock next to the television. "It's been almost an hour."

"Surgery is a delicate art, my friend." Hadji suggested. "At least it means that Jessie has not given up."

Jonny nodded, but his gaze was distant. Hadji could only speculate on the thoughts that currently occupied the blonde's mind.

Race stood and walked over to Corbin, who had silently entered the room, but kept his distance from the others. Heart-felt emotional bonding was not something the I-1 agent was used to and even they were he was not a member of the family.

"Thanks for bringing, Hadji." Race mumbled.

"Of course." Phil responded.

"I called Estella." Race said in a low voice. Phil searched the other man's eyes, but could not determine what state Race was currently in. Whatever it was, though, it was dangerous.

"I'll have someone pick her up when she arrives and bring her here." Phil said as he leaned against the wall.

"Thanks."

"No word, I assume." Phil asked.

Race shook his head. "Nothing."

Phil's phone started to ring and he quietly excused himself as he left.

Race wandered to a vacant chair, away from the two boys. He knew they needed him, but he just could not play the role of supporter right now. He hung his head, his hands bracing his neck and stared at the ground, wishing the doctors would hurry.

A few minutes later Phil returned. He walked over to Race and handed the man a Styrofoam cup. "Drink this."

"What is it?" Race asked as he took the cup.

"The nurse said its coffee, but I'm not exactly sure." Phil replied.

Race sipped the warm liquid and then set it down on the table. "I don't think that's coffee." He lifted his gaze towards the other man, "Who was on the phone?"

"No one important."

"You always say that." Race growled.

"And I always mean it. It was a personal call." Phil said.

Race lowered his head, "Who did this to my daughter, Phil?"

When Race wasn't looking Phil stole a quick glance over at the boys. Neither was watching the two men. "I…"

"Don't tell me you don't know." Race said. "You were never a good liar."

Phil shuddered at Race's tone. The man had slipped back into rage. "It's not important right now."

Race stared at the other man and then lowered his head again. Hot tears of anger began to well up in Race's eyes and he did not want anyone to see. "You'll tell me though." Race mumbled into his hands.

Phil looked down at the broken man. If Jade had intended to kill Race then she had accomplished more so then she bargained for. Race was a lot of things, but Phil could not tell if he would recover, especially if Jessie did not make it.

"Yeah, I'll tell you." Phil sighed and placed a reassuring hand on the other man's head.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jade brought the snowmobile to a halt at the fence. She hadn't heard or seen any pursuers, but she did not doubt that they were close. Baker had somehow escaped the prison through his own personal route and Jade was ordered to bring Doctor Quest and meet him at the alternate site. She just wondered what the Umbrella execs response would be.

A black armor clad guard, rifle in hand approached the woman and scientist from the far side of the fence. His helmet deleted any facial features.

"You're late." The guard said.

"Just open to the gate." Jade barked.

The guard did not respond and Jade figured the man did not take too kindly to obeying orders from a woman. She watched as the guard moved off to her left and unlocked the gate.

"Where is he?" Jade said as she brought the snowmobile threw. The road had turned to a slick sheet of ice so the hired assassin quickly abandoned the vehicle just inside the gate. Another guard had appeared from the inner guard house and watched Jade and the scientist in stony silence.

The first guard looked the woman up and down and Jade became annoyed at the man's hesitation.

"Just tell me where he is." Jade said, "You can watch me as I leave."

"He's at the police station." The guard replied. "I will drive you there."

"Fine, but we are in a hurry so let's go."

Jade and Benton followed the guard to a small jeep and clambered into the backseat. The guard started up the vehicle and sped off, taking the duo deep into the heart of Raccoon City itself.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To Be Continued…

**Author's Notes**: I didn't want to put these notes at the beginning and give anything away. When I first enlisted in the Army (I'm a commissioned officer now) I was a combat medic. The techniques Phil used are field expedient first aid methods that I was trained on as a triage specialist.

Also Quick-Clot is a registered trademark product. I do not know how to make the little R symbol so if someone can tell me that would be great.

I know I really haven't answered a lot of your questions…but Jessie's still alive…for now. And I'm starting chapter 12 right now.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil. I am not making any money from this story.

Author's Notes: Thank you for all the positive reviews so far…I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter because, and Goddess Evie will attest to this, I actually hated it…lol. I was about two clicks away from removing it altogether and starting it over, but I didn't.

So here is Chapter 12…which I like a lot better the Chapter 11 (10 is still my favorite…can the author have a favorite??) so…

Let me know what you all think.

**As Nightmares End**

**Chapter 12**

**By: Sigokat**

Benton in tow, Jade made her way up the marble steps to the Raccoon City Police Department. The steps were slippery as little had been done to relieve the marble from the layers of ice and snow that had formed; more then once Jade had to reposition her feet at the last possible moment to avoid losing her footing altogether on the slippery stones. Benton showed no sign of helping her as she made her way up the steps and past the intricate fountain that stood before the glass doors of the department. Jade had never been inside the city before, but she had heard that the previous police chief, in the pay of Umbrella of course, had an outlandish taste for the truly strange. The fountain stood as testament to that taste. Two figures, forever immortalized in stone, stood posed for deadly combat against each other. Both figures appeared to be males, however no one could truly tell as the faces belonged to some sort of hell spawns and each grasped broadswords in their massive, clawed hands. Jade shuddered at the thought of two such horrid creatures appealing to anyone's artistic taste.

Turning her attention from the battling stone demons, Jade made her way through the entrance of the police station. Jade couldn't understand why Baker had chosen this place as their emergency rally point, but she learned not to question his decisions; unless she wanted to end up like Doctor Quest of course. Even though Umbrella still controlled the deserted city, there were no experiments currently being conducted within the city boundaries. Not all of the original T-virus victims had been eradicated by the government's bomb, so they were left to roam the city, feeding off of the decaying corpses of those more fortunate then themselves.

Jade wanted to get out of this place and fast. The police station appeared deserted as the woman led the scientist deeper into the bowels of Justice. Ascending to the second floor, Jade weaved through the corridors to make her way to the police chief's office. More "art" adorned the walls and a large stuffed tiger stood outside the former Umbrella lackey's office.

Jade didn't bother to knock; she was done with formalities. As she entered the vast room, she saw that the former police chief kept his office as lavishly decorated as the rest of the station. A large Persian rug covered most of the floor; pictures of ancient battles hung from all the walls and a large mahogany desk was placed directly in the center of the room. Jade sneered at how tacky the whole room looked; for one thing nothing actually matched, but Jade was truly disturbed by the fact that the rug, walls, and even the desk were stained with blood. Baker hadn't even bothered to have to place cleaned; the man was sick.

Baker sat behind the desk and he was not smiling. "What took you so long?"

"We had some complications."

Baker rose and approached the duo. Jade took an involuntary step back; Benton did not move.

"Did you complete your task?" Baker asked in a low, disturbing voice.

Jade's eyes darted back and forth before finally meeting Baker's, "Well, not exactly, but…"

Baker growled and connected with Jade's face with a sharp, painful backhanded slap. The woman stumbled from the force of the impact and dropped to her knees.

"Not once have you done what you've been told." Baker barked at the woman.

Blood crested from her split lip, and the fallen killer wiped it away with the back of her hand, "I can't help it if that little brat of Bannon's tried to save her daddy." Jade retorted.

"What?" Baker said, hand raised to deliver another blow.

"I had Bannon in my sights, just like you ordered, but the girl must have seen the laser at the last moment. She took the bullets for him."

Baker offered a hand to the woman and pulled her to her feet. As soon as their eyes met Baker slapped the woman again. "Do you realize what you've done?"

Jade grimaced as pain shot through her body. She had never seen Baker in such a state. "With his daughter dead, Bannon is broken. He's as good as dead now anyways." Jade offered in her defense.

"Or he's a man with nothing to lose now." Baker rebutted. "Which makes him even more dangerous then we at first anticipated. At least before he was predictable, but now…" Baker trailed off and did not finish his thought.

"What about the boys?"

Jade shook her head, but did not reply.

Baker knelt down in front of the woman and snatched her face in his steely grip. "I should kill you now for your incompetence, woman. But I may still have a use for you. This is your last chance." Baker pushed the woman away as he stood back up.

"More then likely you two were followed here, but I doubt they will try and assault the city. If they do, then all the more power to them, for we will be gone by then."

"Where are we going?" Jade whispered as she got back to her feet.

"The prison is lost, probably swarming with federal agents as we speak. We have one last chance or all is ruined."

Jade watched the man, but did not speak. She did not want to endure his wrath one more time. Benton stood silently through the whole ordeal, not showing any emotion or concern for the other occupants of the office or for those whose lives the two were plotting to end.

"We head to the Spencer Mansion. Bannon and the others will never survive what we will have in store for them there." Baker answered.

Through her bloodied and broken mouth, Jade cracked an evil grin.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race was on his feet and moving as soon as the green scrubbed surgeon rounded the corner. The man, a medium-sized, young looking Asian had clearly taken the time to clean up before coming to speak with the family. Since no one else had come or gone from the waiting room since their arrival some seven hours ago, Race knew the man was coming to them. Race tried to read the man's face, but the surgeon, who had probably done this routine hundreds of times before, had features that remained unreadable.

Jonny and Hadji were at Race's side as soon as they saw him move. The surgeon, hands clasped in front of his body, addressed Race personally.

"Mr. Bannon? My name is Doctor Wang." The young doctor stated.

"How is she, Doctor?" Race solemnly asked.

"Well, she's not out of danger just yet." Doctor Wang replied, "But she made it through the surgery. Her blood pressure was extremely low and it was touch and go for some time, but your daughter is a real fighter."

"That she is." Jonny said; his heart filled with relief.

Doctor Wang nodded and continued. "That and Jessie is one lucky young woman. The bullet that entered her head did so at such a trajectory that it did not penetrate her skull, but actually just grazed her skull and lodged itself towards the back of her head. We removed the bullet with no complications. It was one in a million chance, but she pulled through."

"Can we see her?" Race asked.

"She's being transferred to the ICU now. She can have visitors, but only briefly. Like I said, she is not out of danger yet. We're going to medically induce a coma for her recovery and she'll be monitored around the clock. You can see her, but she will not be able to respond due to the coma."

Race almost broke down in tears. His daughter was alive and still fighting. Race nodded at the doctor. "Anything else?"

"Jessie's torso wound was pretty bad. The bullet traveled north as you know based on the exit wound. Once we stopped the bleeding, we were able to stabilize her long enough to repair the damage. One of her kidneys was nicked and we are watching it, but we should not have to operate at this time. All in all, Mr. Bannon, you're daughter is one lucky girl."

"Thank you, Doctor." Race said.

A nurse, with soft features and a warming smile appeared next to the Doctor. Her colorful scrubs were adorned with frolicking puppies; a stethoscope hung around her neck. Race noticed a small angel pin was clasped to the inside collar of her scrubs. "My name is Mabel." The older woman stated. "As soon as Jessie is settled into the ICU I will come and get you and take you there. It should only be a few minutes."

Doctor Wang and Nurse Mabel retreated back down the hallway, speaking quietly among themselves. Race watched the pair go and mouthed a silent 'Thank You' in their direction. Race glanced down and found Hadji and Jonny staring up at him; their teary eyed faces were plastered with wavering smiles.

"She's going to be alright." Jonny said.

"You know Jessie." Race said as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "She never gives up easily."

Race turned around and met Phil Corbin's gaze. The other man had kept his distance, but had obviously heard the entire conversation. He leaned against the wall, hands shoved deep in his pants pockets. As he walked over, Race could see relief in the other man's eyes.

"Thank you, Phil." Race said as he stood in front of his boss.

"For what?"

"For doing what you did back there; for saving Jessie and keeping us in line." Race responded.

Phil shrugged, "It's alright, Race. What matters is she is going to be okay now. Besides, I couldn't have done it without Hadji's help. Thank him."

Race turned his gaze back at the boy's and saw they were currently engaged in some cheerful conversation. He looked back at Phil and asked. "You saw the shooter, didn't you?"

Phil knew this moment would come and accepted the fact that he couldn't keep avoiding the question. And now that Jessie was momentarily in the clear, he couldn't divert Race's attention any longer.

"Yes." Phil simply responded.

In a low voice Race asked, "And the shooter is the one who cut you?"

"Yes, but its more complicated then that."

"Then tell me." Race jeered. "Who shot my daughter?"

Race watched as the older man cocked his head and peered at the boys over Race's shoulder. He then turned his full attention back on Race. "Jade."

By Race's shocked expression, Phil could tell it was not the answer the other man was expecting. "Jade? Jade shot Jessie?"

Phil nodded.

"And you let her get away?" Race growled in an accusatory tone.

"Race, first off, I didn't know she had shot anybody, let alone Jessie at the time. Second, she got the jump on me and she escaped."

"How'd you let that vile wretch get the better of you?" Race asked.

"She had help."

"Who?"

Phil lowered his eyes and stared at the floor. Race prodded the man again. "Who helped her, Phil?"

Meeting the other man's eyes again, Phil saw anger boiling within. "Benton. It was Benton, Race."

Confusion spread over the other man's face. "Benton? What are you talking about?"

Phil lowered his voice as he recounted the events on the rooftop ledge. "Benton stuck a gun to my head and almost killed me, Race. When I looked into his eyes they were vacant, empty. He had no idea who I was. As I hesitated, Jade came out from hiding and tried to stick me. The Benton grabbed a hold of me, held me where I couldn't move and Jade cut me. Then they ran off."

"I don't believe it." Race whispered, shaking his head.

"Race, something happened to Benton inside that prison."

Race stood silent for a few moments and then asked, "So what now?"

"Nothing changes." Phil said.

Race shook his head. "Everything changes, Phil. Jade made sure of that when she tried to kill my daughter."

Phil shuddered when he noticed, perhaps for the first time, that the rage and hatred that was reflected in Race's steely blue orbs was no different then how he saw his own eyes all those years in the mirror.

"Race, are you sure you want to go down this road?" Phil asked.

"You did." Race replied.

"And that's why I'm warning you. I know what its like and just realize that you will be as fucked up as I am for the rest of your life. Once you go, you won't come back the same man as when you left."

Race mulled the man's words over in his head. "Are you going to stop me, Phil?"

Phil shook his head, "No. How could I without being a total hypocrite? I'm not going to stop you and I damn sure _am_ going to help you. I'm just telling you that if you chose this path, nothing will ever be the same for you again; that I can promise you."

"I've killed before." Race said.

"Not out of revenge you haven't." Phil said. "It's a dangerous road, Race. And what happens when you've accomplished your task? When you finally realize that your actions have really done nothing to bring back those you love. Jessie's not dead. Are you willing to sacrifice everything for this?"

"Yes I am, Phil."

"Then like I said, I'm going to help because I care about Jessie too. I've already traveled this road; I have nothing left to lose."

Race shook his head; Phil was right, but it did nothing to suppress the rage that was growing inside of Race's heart. He was about to respond when Nurse Mabel reappeared.

"Mr. Bannon, Jessie has been moved and you can go see her now." The kindly nurse reported.

"Thanks." Race replied, but as he turned to go he felt Phil's hand on his arm.

"Just remember what I said, Race. Think about it when you go and see your daughter."

Race met the other man's grey eyes and agreed. "Alright."

"Let me know. I'll wait here and make some calls."

"You're not coming?" Race asked.

"This is a family matter, Race." Phil replied. "And frankly, since I've finally come down from the adrenaline rush at the prison, I don't think I want to see that fiery young girl lying helpless in that bed. You, my friend, have to. I'll see her later."

"Alright." Race glanced at his watch. "Estella should be here soon."

"I'll take care of it. Now go." Phil shooed Race off.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Only a handful of beds in the ICU were occupied, but Jessie stood out like a sore thumb. The almost blinding whiteness of the walls and linoleum floors brought out the blazing red of Jessie's long hair as it pooled around her head.

Nurse Mabel motioned over to the bed and said, "You can't stay too long, but I'll keep the doctors away as best as I can."

"Thanks, you've really been wonderful." Race offered.

"That's my job, sweetie." Mabel replied and trotted over to the Nurses Station.

Race walked over towards his injured little girl with Jonny and Hadji close behind. As Race approached the bed the continuous beeping from the life support systems beat in his eardrums like a hammer.

Race gently picked up his Jessie's hand, mindful of the IVs that disappeared into her skin. "Hey, Ponchita." He croaked.

"I know they say you can't hear me, but I know you can." Race continued, his voice getting low and garbled as he fought back tears. "I'm sorry, baby, I really am. But I'm going to make it up to you, I promise. If I've ever let you down in the past, I'm sorry, but I will not let you down this time. Those responsible will pay."

Race felt the eyes of Jonny and Hadji boring into him as he spoke, but they said nothing. Race continued his monologue to his daughter. "Your mother is on her way to see you, Jess. I know she'll take care of you. I'm not leaving you, Ponchita, but I have to go take care of this for you…for us. Just…keep fighting."

Race turned his head away, hiding the tears that rolled down his cheeks. A few moments later he felt Jonny's presence at his side. Turning back towards the boy, Race saw that Jonny was in tears as well. Jonny wrapped his arms around his bodyguard's waist and held him tightly.

"We all love her, Race." Jonny chocked into the man's shirt.

"I know, Jonny, I know."

Jonny glanced down at the girl he was crazy about and unsuccessfully tried to hold back his tears. Jessie's eyes remained closed, her skin was pale, which made her red locks stand out even more against the white linen of the bed. Jonny grimaced at the sight of so many tubes and bandages that adorned the body of the girl he loved.

"Race, I want to help." Jonny said.

"We'll talk about it later, Jonny." Race said, "Just not now. I'm not ready yet."

Nurse Mabel appeared at the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry, gentlemen, but you're going to have to leave soon. Once we transfer Jessie to a private room I can get you more visiting time."

"A few more minutes?" Jonny pleaded to the woman.

Nurse Mabel's eyes softened, the creases of her worn face shone with care; she was a woman who loved her job and Jonny appreciated her presence. "Okay, a few more minutes."

Race held Jonny out at a distance. "You take this time to be with her, Jonny. Say what you need to say."

Hadji, who had watched the exchange in silence, looked down at the girl. His feelings for Jessie were just as strong as Jonny's but in a brotherly way; not like Jonny's. Hadji leaned close and whispered in Jessie's ear.

"Do not give up the fight, Jessie. You are a fierce tiger; and tigers bide their time as they stalk their prey. We love you, Jess."

Race took Hadji and the two exited the ICU, leaving Jonny to speak his own feelings to the girl he loved.

As the duo exited the ICU, Hadji excused himself to the bathroom and Race found Phil standing by the window, looking into the ICU.

"This is as close as I could come." Phil mumbled.

"What now?" Race asked.

"We've been going none stop for over seventy two hours. We need to get some rest and start fresh in the morning. One of the nurses told me about a hotel only a block away so you can still be close to Jessie."

"I don't know if I can sleep right now." Race said.

"Trust me, you will." Phil said. "But first you have to deal with that." Eyes till on the window, Phil pointed down the hall.

As if on cue, the door at the far end of the hallway burst open, a distraught Estella appearing in the opening.

"How the hell can you tell these things, Phil?" Race asked.

Phil turned and smirked at the other man, "You didn't feel the temperature drop like fifty degrees just now?"

"You are such an asshole, Phil."

"I try my best."

Race grinned and watched as Estella hurried towards the men. "What next, Phil? What do we do after this?"

Phil turned his attention back to Race. "We bring these fuckers to their knees."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jonny gently stroked Jessie's hair, the feel of each soft strand sent shivers through his body. Jessie did not respond, and even though Jonny knew she wouldn't, he secretly hoped she would wake up at this exact moment in time. He continued to stroke her mane as he gripped her hand in his free hand. Jonny no longer cried; his tears had all dried up.

"I love you, Jessie Bannon." Jonny said as he stared at her closed eyelids. "I love you and I'm going to get the people who did this to you; the people that tried to take you from me. Even if I die in the process I'll die knowing that I did it for you…and I hope you will realize that too, Jess. No longer will Umbrella be allowed to hurt this family…no more."

Jonny was silent. He had no more words, only emotions, only revenge. Revenge that had been brewing inside him ever since Umbrella first appeared in their lives; revenge that coiled around his heart like a snake, squeezing his humanity and his emotions from his body. Jonny Quest no longer concerned himself with his own safety; he would become the snake and he would strike.

Moments passed and Jonny felt a warm, gentle hand touch his shoulder. He looked up and saw Nurse Mabel at his side. "I'm sorry; you have to leave for now."

Jonny nodded and stepped back from the bed. "Please take care of her." Jonny pleaded.

Nurse Mabel's warm smile spread across her motherly countenance. "Of course, young man. Now go do what it is you have to do."

Jonny blinked, unsure if Mabel was referring to what he had said earlier. Had she been eavesdropping or was she just that astute? Either way, it didn't matter because Mabel was right.

Jonny squared his chin, "I will." And with that he headed towards the exit.

JQJQJOJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Voice faded in and out of her mind. Voices she recognized; voiced she loved. She flew through a haze; a mist of cloudiness that she could not escape. Was she alive or was she dead? Was this the infamous journey that would end in a bright light? Or was she destined for a different, as yet unknown location?

The voices were close, yet distant at the same time. She struggled to recognize them and she thought she did, but only for a moment and the names of the owners eluded her; they hung at the far reaches of her mind, just out of her grasp, but that was alright because the voices soothed her; they reassured her and she was content.

When the voices began to fade and then disappeared altogether the vast empty void returned and she was no longer content. The sharp and crisp bang of a rifle repeated over and over again in her mind and she was afraid.

Nurse Mabel couldn't be sure, but for a moment, the briefest of the brief, it appeared as if Jessie Bannon shuddered.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued…

Author's Note: More action in the next chapter…I swear…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil. I am not making any money from this story.

**As Nightmares End**

**Chapter 13**

**By: Sigokat**

Estella pushed her way through the swinging doors and immediately saw Race in her direct line of sight. The look on his face almost made Estella stop in her tracks and break down right there, but she willed herself to continue; she _had_ to see her daughter. Memories of the last time Estella saw Jessie filled her mind and she choked back her tears as she advanced.

"Where is she?" demanded as she came face to face with her ex-husband.

Race nodded to the ICU doors, but could not find the strength to respond.

"Is she…" Estella started; fear held her back from advancing.

Race shook his head, "No, she's alive, Stell. She made it through the surgery…"

Before Race could explain further Estella turned and burst through the doors of the ICU, Race swiftly followed on her heels.

Estella's eyes fell on her daughter and her stony exterior finally came crashing down. Breaking down into sobs, Estella felt her legs turn to rubber and she collapsed on the stark white floor next to her daughter's bed. Within seconds Nurse Mabel had appeared at the woman's side, offering comfort and some kind words. Race knelt down and wrapped his arms around Estella's shaking body, trying to extent some level of comfort to her as well.

Estella tried to speak, but no words came forth; she continued to cry. She felt Race place his strong arms around her and she did not shy away, but instead rotated her body and buried her face in his chest. After what felt like an eternity for Estella her tears finally began to slow, her throat was dry and coarse. She allowed Race to help her to her feet and he continued to hold her as she took Jessie's hand in hers.

Nurse Mabel gave Race a reassuring nod, as if to say that it was okay for them to have come back, and returned to her station.

"Roger, how did this happen?" Estella croaked.

Race bit his lip as the memories flooded his vision and he felt his eyes start to water. "It was all a big mistake." He whispered.

"A mistake?" Estella tone was not accusatory in the slightest, "What happened?"

Estella felt Race's arms tighten around her shoulders as he spoke, "Someone was trying to kill me and Jessie…well she jumped in to save me." Just like Phil, Race didn't have the heart to reveal too many details to Estella just yet.

Estella nodded, but remained silent. As she held her daughter's hand with one hand she gently stroked her blazing red hair with the other, even moving a few rebellious strands off of her forehead.

"She looks so peaceful." Estella said after awhile.

Race wanted to respond, but could not find the words appropriate for the situation; he was still racked with anger and grief himself.

"This has to end, Roger." Estella stated, but she kept her eyes looked on Jessie's pale features.

Race, unsure of the true intent of Estella's words, remained silent.

Anger replaced sadness and grief inside Estella in a heartbeat. She knew Jessie was alive, could feel her pulse in her own hand, but the fact that she was even laying in this hospital bed in some strange town enraged Estella to the point that she wanted to explode. She didn't know who to hate more, the person who had shot her daughter, Race for allowing it to happen, or herself for not being sterner and insisting Jessie went home with her.

"Stell, we should be going." Race said.

"I'm staying here." Estella countered.

"They won't let us stay. Believe me, I want to as well, but we can't stay in the ICU. There is a hotel just down the block and Nurse Mabel will call immediately with any updates."

Estella bent down and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her only child's forehead. "If you can hear me, honey, I am so sorry this has happened and it will not happen ever again. I promise." Estella whispered in the girl's ear.

Turning to her ex-husband, Estella crossed her arms over her chest, "Would you really, Race?"

Race blinked his confusion, "Really what?"

"Stay here with your daughter."

"Of course I would." Race was astonished. "What makes you think I would just leave her like this if I could help it?"

Estella shook her head, "If you had just listened to me…"

Race held up his hands, "Not here, Estella. I am not doing this here, not now."

Race watched as his ex-wife's features twisted and he could tell she was holding back an outburst of tears, "This is all your fault, you bastard." Estella spat and as fast as lighting she slapped Race across the face as hard as she could.

Race fumed, but he did nothing; part of him felt he actually deserved it, but another part was flooded with red hot rage, "We have to go…now." Race growled and with one last glance at his daughter her turned and stormed out of the room.

Estella hesitated, but eventually followed. She was already formulating plans of her own.

Out in the hallway, Estella met up with Race, Jonny, Hadji, and Phil. "What now?" She asked to no one in particular.

"I've already called the hotel." Phil said, his tone quieter and more reserved then Estella ever remembered hearing in the past.

Estella rubbed her eyes with the back of her sleeve and tried to regain some composure. It was obvious that Phil and the boys and witnessed the altercation between her and Race and she refused to show any more signs of weakness. "Fine." Estella said and headed towards the exit.

The men all watched her go; each blamed himself for Jessie's prone form lying in the other room and each had his own personal reasons for the feelings of revenge that grew inside of him.

Only Race spoke, "She acts like she's the only one hurting."

Phil had only seen Race cry once before in his life, but it was apparent now that all the other man wanted to do was break down in tears. Phil placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come on, Race. We need to go."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

William Leland paced nervously back and forth in his tiny motel room; he couldn't sit still and as a result was wearing down a nice little path in the cheap carpet that the motel had installed. He had been informed about the disastrous assault on the prison and he began to second guess involving himself in trying to bring down Umbrella at all; he figured he would probably live longer if he had chosen to do nothing.

He couldn't be sure, perhaps it was just paranoia, but Leland felt as if his every move was being monitored. He had doubted that Umbrella would track him so easily, but he must have underestimated Baker and his desire to see his creations set forth.

As he continued his trek within the room Leland passed his cell phone from one hand to the other; his nervous habits not solely reserved to the destruction of the floor. He debated who to call; should he call Baker to apologize and beg for his life or should he call the I-1 agents and inform them of the Spencer Mansion? He just couldn't decide.

As if the phone had tired of being tossed back and forth, it answered Leland's questions for him. It rang.

Leland stopped in place and stared at the small device in his sweaty palm as if the thing would bite him if he brought it up to his ear. He mustered what little courage he had and hit the answer button.

"Hello?"

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"How you two holding up?" Race asked as he stepped into the hotel room that had been assigned to Jonny and Hadji. A door in the center of the wall connected their room to the room next door, where he and Estella would spend the night.

Jonny sat on the edge of one bed, exhaustion showing on his face. "Fine I guess, Race."

Hadji occupied the other bed in the room. "Yes, Race. It is a difficult time right now for all of us, but we must stay strong…for Jessie."

Race leaned against the dresser that faced opposite the two boys. Grief and tiredness were apparent in the boys' features, but Race still swelled with pride at the sight of how well the two had held up so far. "You're right, Hadji."

"So what's next?" Jonny asked as he met his bodyguard's gaze.

"We get some rest. We should know more in the morning."

"We can't wait too long." Jonny said; his ice-blue eyes had lost some of their elegant shimmer in the past few days.

Race nodded, "I know, Jonny, but we won't do Jessie or your dad any good if we go at this totally exhausted. It will only end in disaster."

Jonny frowned, but eventually nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Race."

Race leaned forward and ruffled the boy's golden hair, "You know I am, kiddo. You all should get something to eat and get some rest."

"I do not think I could eat at this juncture." Hadji stated.

"Yeah, I'm just not hungry right now." Jonny agreed.

"Order some food and you will be." Race smiled. "Besides, Phil rented these rooms on his credit card so you might as well take advantage."

Jonny smirked at Race's jab at his boss, "I probably already owe him for the car."

"You'll be paying the man back for a long time then," Race grinned. "That car was not cheap."

"I think he'll take an I.O.U., Jonny." Hadji added.

Jonny grinned and let lose a short laugh. "Yeah, maybe. Okay, Race. But you will let us know if something happens?"

"Of course, Jonny, don't even worry about that." Race rubbed his hands over his face, exhaustion finally catching up with him as well.

As Race turned to go, he stopped as Jonny spoke again, "Race?"

"Yes, Jonny?"

"Who shot Jessie? You have to know."

Race grimaced at the question. He wanted to shelter the boys from the reality of what happened, especially Jonny, but he knew that they also had a right to know, especially Jonny.

"It was Jade." Race answered in a grave tone.

Jonny's eyes widened at the response, "Jade? Are you sure?"

Race nodded. He knew that Jonny would beat himself up because of it, but he also knew that when he couldn't be there for the blonde headed boy, his brother, Hadji, would be.

"I'm sorry, Jonny." Race said.

Jonny did not respond; he just stared down at his hands. Race met Hadji's eyes and saw that the older of the two brothers understood what was going on; Jonny must have told him at some point that he had helped Jade escape.

"I will watch him, Race." Hadji said as he walked to the door with his bodyguard.

"Thanks, Hadji, I know you will."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race purposefully ignored Estella's glare as he entered their room; he also silently cursed Phil for making him stay in a room with his ex-wife, but Phil's argument was sound on the surface; the closer everyone was to each other the easier it would be to react in case something happened throughout the night.

"Roger, we need to talk about this." Estella said as Race walked passed her and stripped off his shirt.

All he really wanted to do was take a shower and sleep, but he knew Estella wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily. "Talk about what?"

"Don't give me that." Estella sneered. "You know what I'm talking about. Our daughter could have been killed out there with you."

Race sighed and turned to face the woman. "You think I don't know that? You think that hasn't been eating away at me ever since it happened?"

"That doesn't mean anything. You have placed our daughter in more dangerous situations that I can remember and now the inevitable has finally happened."

"Of course it means something, Estella. At least to me it does. You don't think I would give this all back in a heartbeat if it meant I could bring her back?" Race countered.

"You didn't before." Estella shot back.

"I'm not going to argue with you about what happened in the past. We both made our choices so do not try and blame this all on me."

Estella threw her hands in the air, "It's like you don't even care."

Race stood and glared back at the woman, "Listen to yourself for one damn minute, will you? How can you sit there and accuse me of not caring about our daughter? Does that even make one damn bit of sense? You think you've done any better yourself? Dragging Jessie all over the world on your digs, taking her away from her friends back home to go sit in the jungle somewhere playing in the fucking dirt."

"At least she was never shot when she was with me." Estella spat.

Race felt his face flush with anger at Estella last sentence. He had to control himself or he may do something he would regret. With no other course of action Race snorted and dropped to the floor and started knocking out push-ups to prevent himself from hurting the self-righteous woman who he used to be married to.

"As soon as she's out of the hospital she's coming home with me." Estella said.

A knock at the door interrupted the argument. Estella went and opened the door and was confronted with Phil Corbin, another man on her list to berate for his actions.

"Where's Race?" He asked.

Estella jerked her thumb in Race's direction as Phil pushed his way past her. Estella huffed at the man's boorishness, but said nothing.

Race did not get up as he saw the boots of his superior materialize in front of his eyes.

"What are you doing, squid?" Phil asked as he crossed his arms and watched Race continue with his exercises.

"What's it look like, dogface?" Race countered.

"Not push-ups, I wouldn't count any of those." Phil smirked.

Race stopped and stood back up.

"Geez, look at you, man," Phil jabbed, "How many did you do? Ten? And you're already out of breath."

"Are you here for a reason?" Estella asked as she approached the two men.

"Believe me, Estella, I would not enter this room if it wasn't important." Phil remarked.

"What have you got?" Race asked.

"I received word from my men that they tracked the snowmobile that left the prison to Raccoon City."

"But I thought the city was abandoned." Race replied.

"So did I, but according to their initial report it is heavily guarded by Umbrella security."

"What's the likelihood of us getting in unnoticed?"

"Slim to none and that is on a good day." Phil answered. "I have two teams watching the town now, but so far they haven't reported any significant activity. I've been trying to get in touch with Leland, but so far he hasn't answered my calls. My guess is that the city may be a decoy."

"A decoy?" Estella repeated.

"I don't think they will stay in Raccoon City for long. Baker's no dummy, he knows that sooner or later all I have to do is make a few phone calls and have that city wiped off the face of the planet, but he knows that as long as he has Benton we won't take that chance."

"So what do we do?" Race asked.

"We keep searching for Leland. I also have a team searching the surrounding forest of Raccoon City as well. Many of the initial reports from the city's quarantine have been lost or destroyed, but I do remember talk of an off-sight where the T-virus was first produced." Phil said.

Race nodded as he listened to his superior. "Sounds like a plan. I just hate waiting."

"We all do, Race, but in the mean time you can keep working on those sorry ass push-ups you were performing when I came in here."

Race grinned and punched his superior lightly on the shoulder. "Yeah, we'll see who can knock out more later."

"See? I didn't even feel that." Phil commented in response to Race's gesture. "You're turning soft, squid."

"Dogface." Race shot back.

"And you two can commence whatever it was you were doing before I knocked." Phil added and headed for the door.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"What is this place?" Jade asked with wide-eyed astonishment as she followed Baker into the underground tunnels beneath the police station.

"It's a tram station." Baker replied. "It will take us to the underground labs at the Spencer Mansion without anyone knowing the wiser."

"I thought that place was destroyed."

"It was rebuilt in secret." Baker explained as he continued forward. "You seem to forget just how powerful we truly are, Jade."

Jade kept close in step behind Baker as he led her and Doctor Benton Quest through the tunnel into a much larger metal chamber. Jade happened a glance back at the infected doctor and wondered if he even knew what was happening around him.

"So how does this bug work anyways?" Jades asked. "I mean, does he even know what is going on?" 

"Would you like to join him and find out for yourself?" Baker sneered in response to the question.

"No, of course not, but I'm just curious if he even remembers who he really is."

Baker stopped and turned back to the woman. He did not appreciate her questions in regards to what he considered his masterpiece, but he decided to indulge her anyways, "No. He has no idea who he is, nor will he ever again."

"Why not?"

"Because the parasite cannot be removed; that is without killing the host as well."

Jade hide her astonishment at the man's confession and once again found herself starting to second guess her involvement with Umbrella. "So even if Race and the others manage to rescue him there is nothing that they can do to save his life?"

Baker's eyes narrowed to slits and Jade thought of a venomous snake as she stared back into his gaze, "Why would you ask such a question?"

Jade shrugged and tried to play innocent, "I'm sorry, I was just curious. I know that Race and his band of traveling heroes won't be alive much longer anyways."

Baker's stony features soften, but only slightly, "Yes, you are correct and of course you will be the instrument of their deaths as well. I'm through playing these games and once the big-wigs see what I have created they will no longer care whether or not we killed their protected agents."

"So is that a go ahead then?" Jade asked.

"Kill them all tonight." Baker replied and turned back towards the steel beast tram that served as transport from one level of hell to the next.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Phil Corbin groaned as the banging continued. At first he thought is what part of his dream, but as the grogginess wore off the banging continued. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand which read 0350 in bright red numbers; he reached for his pistol and rolled out of bed to answer the door.

As he glanced through the peephole in the door Phil groaned again. He unlocked the door and cracked it open.

"What?" He mumbled as his eyes adjusted to the light in the hallway.

"I can't stay over there one more minute." Estella said as she pushed the door open further.

Phil moved out of the path and let her in. He watched as she strode into his room and then shut the door behind him. He flicked on the lights and she turned back in his direction.

"Do you always answer the door with a handgun?" Estella asked.

"When people are trying to kill me, yes I do." Phil said as he ran a hand through his hair, "Or when pissed off women come banging on my door at four in the morning."

"Does that happen often?" Estella quipped.

Phil shrugged, "Sometimes. Estella, what do you want? I'm really tired."

"I can't be over there right now, I just can't. I needed to get away."

"Well this room is occupied."

"Just hear me out." Estella suggested and then added, "please."

Phil sighed as he crossed his arms over his bare chest and stared at the woman. "What do you want?"

Estella hesitated, but finally spoke, "Phil, you and I have our differences and we always will, but…"

"But what?"

"Race is just driving me crazy and now Jessie is in the hospital…I mean, for Christ's sake Phil, she could be dead."

"Race is just as torn up over this as you are, Estella."

"He sure doesn't act like it."

Phil rolled his eyes, wondering when he had signed on to be a marriage counselor. "Well if you give him a moment to explain himself then maybe you would understand where he is coming from."

Estella huffed, "I knew you would take his side."

"Then why did you come here?"

Estella bounced back and forth from one heel to the other, "I don't know, but where else could I have gone."

Phil stared at the woman, but said nothing.

"Phil, I'm taking Jessie away once she is out of the hospital. I cannot have my daughter go through this anymore."

"I have nothing to do with that." Phil replied.

"I know, but Race can't understand why. He doesn't seem to understand that she would be safer with me; she could lead a normal life."

"I hardly think Jessie would have a 'normal' life by society's standards with either of you."

"Then what do you propose I do? Leave her with Race and risk this happening again? I cannot do that and I cannot allow Race to do that to my daughter."

Phil leaned against the wall, wishing she would leave so he could go back to sleep. "You see, Estella, that's your problem."

"What's that?"

"You want to blame everyone else for Jessie's predicament. You blame Race, you blame me, you blame the people behind all this, but you refuse to see the real issue behind all of this."

Estella crossed her arms and glared at the man, "Which is?"

"You refuse to accept that Jessie has made her own choices; her own decisions. Jessie is old enough to decide what she wants and what is best for her. You think that because she chooses to live with Race that she loves you less? Get real, Estella. That has nothing to do with it and you know it. You refuse to accept Jessie's decisions because then you have no one to blame anymore."

Estella chewed her lower lip as she contemplated the agent's words, "She's not old enough to make those decisions."

"Regardless of Jessie age she mature beyond her years. Why can't you accept that?"

"I don't want her to be in danger, Phil. And by her being around this lifestyle she is constantly in danger."

"Danger lurks around every corner, Estella. You cannot shelter people from it no matter how hard you try; whether it's Umbrella or some pervert on the street corner. You can either accept the world as it is and live your life accordingly or you can choose to believe it doesn't exist and move about your daily life, oblivious to what is around you. Jessie knows this, so why can't you accept it?"

"I just…"

Phil had really heard enough and since all he wanted to do was sleep he snapped, "Look, Estella, I don't know why you came over here, but I'm telling you how it is and you can either take it or leave it and I don't care either way. Jessie does what she does and accepts the consequences of her actions and I'd be willing to guarantee that if she could she would tell you the same thing right now, but she can't. So she needs you and Race to put aside your petty bickering and work together."

"This is ridiculous." Estella spat.

"No, Estella, what's ridiculous is that your sixteen year old daughter is more of an adult then you are sometimes."

Estella fumed and she had to hold herself back from attacking the man. He held her gaze, not backing down, and finally Estella lost her cool. She slumped into one of the chairs in the corner of the room and cried.

Phil winced inwardly when the woman broke down in tears. He really wanted her to leave, but he'd feel like a dog if he kicked her out now, however he had no words of comfort for her.

"I'm sorry, Phil."

"Don't apologize to me, Estella. I've learned to accept you and Race as you are and I'm not going to change that. Just realize that at the end of the day the only person you two are really hurting is your daughter."

Estella stood and gathering what little pride she had left she lifted her head high and nodded. "I'll go now."

Corbin said an inward thank you and nodded. As he opened the door for her she stopped and stood in front of him. Phil was confused and for a moment he thought the woman was about to hug him, but she didn't.

"I really am sorry." She mumbled.

"For what?" Phil asked.

"For everything." Estella said and turned to go.

When she was two steps out, Phil went to close the door, but noticed the woman tilt her head to the right and say, "What the hell?"

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Phil peeked his head of the door and immediately snatched Estella by the back of her collar and yanked her back into the room; seconds later gunfire erupted in the hallway, bullets barely missing the woman.

"Stay down." Phil ordered as he released Estella; she stumbled and fell from the force with which he had snatched her out of harm's way.

Bullets streaked past, some ricocheting off the door jams and into the carpet. A light in the hallway shattered as a round ripped through the glass. Phil saw the door across the hall from him open and saw Race's white head peering out through the crack. Phil signaled across the hall that he has seen two intruders; he didn't have to tell the other man that they were armed with automatic weapons.

"Who are they?" Estella screamed as the deafening barrage of gunfire continued.

"Well, I doubt they are here about the bill." Phil responded as he waited for a lull in gunfire and leaned out into the hall, firing the .45 semi-automatic handgun at the new threat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Race matching his movements.

Race heard a man scream soon after he had fired. Only two attackers were seen, but there could be more. Race waited and when no more firing continued he took a chance and glanced down the hall; both men were down. Race nodded across to his superior and headed down the hall, pistol held ready in front of him. As he reached the two masked men, he watched as one squirmed for his dropped weapon.

Race reached down and, grabbing the man's ankle, yanked him backwards along the carpet. The man yelped in pain as he was dragged further from his weapon. Phil was next to him a moment later and he reached down and tore the mask off the other assailant; the vacant frozen gaze of the man was evidence alone that he was dead.

Once the gunfire had ceased a few doors in the hallway cracked open. Race barked at the occupants to return to their rooms, that this was a federal matter and it was taken care of, and the civilians were more then happy to compile.

Race stuck his pistol in the back of his pants and snagged the Umbrella agent by the collar of his shirt. Blood flowed from the man's mouth and it was apparent that he was bleeding internally; he didn't have much time.

"Who sent you?" Race demanded.

The man coughed up more blood and grinned.

Race shook the man which produced another set of screams of pain, "Where are they?"

"Why?" The man managed to say as his eyes began to fade.

"Tell me where they are, damnit." Race yelled as he shook the man harder.

In the last moments of his life the unnamed Umbrella killer seemed to have a revelation; as if by answering Race's questions it would absolve him of all his former sins. The man tried to focus and Race leaned down to listen.

"Spencer." The man replied, barely more then a faint whisper. He then took one last breath from this plane before he moved on into the next world.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil. I am not making any money from this story.

**As Nightmares End**

**Chapter 14**

**By: Sigokat**

The truck idled in the brisk winter morning. A fresh blanket of snow had covered the town of Wellington through the night and few residents had ventured out at such an early hour.

Occupying one of the rear seats of the SUV, Jonny sighed inwardly and blamed himself for everything that was happening. If he hadn't of helped Jade escape back in Washington then she would not have been able to shoot Jessie. Jonny fumed as he thought about what he had done and that ultimately it was his own fault that Jessie was in her current state; almost as he had squeezed the trigger himself.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Hadji blamed himself. His mind continued to wander back to that day, which felt like years ago now, when Jade had shown up in India and subsequently kidnapped him. If he had only been a little more cautious, had not let his guard down when Jade had appeared, then Doctor Quest would never have been kidnapped and Race and the others would not have had to come and rescue him. Hadji sunk deeper into despair when he thought about his actions at the prison, when Mr. Leland had helped him escape. Hadji knew he should have insisted that the man help his father as well and if he wouldn't then Hadji should have done what was necessary to help Benton escape.

Hadji knew that if he had only been a little stronger, then Jessie would not be fighting for her life in a hospital bed at this very moment because she never would have been at the prison in the first place.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Phil Corbin blamed himself. He felt that if he had never involved the Quests all those months ago in what he saw as his own personal vendetta then none of this would have ever happened; Doctor Benton Quest would not be missing and Jessie Bannon would not have ever been in a position where her life would be in danger.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race blamed himself. His daughter was almost killed, and not even in the clear as of yet, because he had put her in a position where she would be in harms way. If Race had only listened to his ex-wife and had let her take Jessie home with her then she would not have been injured in such a horrific manner. Now his daughter would never be the same again, Doctor Quest was still missing, and Race had little energy left to continue on.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

As the four men sat in the car and battled their own personal demons they waited. They had returned to the warehouse where they had first been reunited with Hadji, but neither William Leland nor Elaine Krumlanski had been there. After a little persuasion issued forth to the younger Umbrella conspirators that had been at the warehouse, Race had learned that Leland would frequent a small diner in the center of town before reporting to the warehouse.

"That is his car." Hadji pointed towards an older model sedan that was parked on the far side of the street, a few feet up from the diner.

"He must still be inside." Race said. "We should just go in and get him."

Phil shook his head, "He's scared of something and it could be us. We'll confront him when he leaves."

Race snorted and a few moments later his impatience was finally at an end as the older, heavyset Umbrella traitor emerged from the diner. The man's head darted back and forth, searching for what he must have perceived to be hidden assassins.

"I'm going after him." Race said and quickly exited the vehicle before anyone could protest.

Race crossed in front of the SUV and made his way across the snow covered street. Within seconds Leland had caught sight of the agent and froze in place.

"What are you doing here?" Leland stammered as Race approached. "Now they'll know for sure."

"Where is the Spencer Mansion?" Race demanded as he stopped in front of the other man.

Leland shook his head in protest, "You can't go there."

"Look, these bastards almost killed my daughter and they still have Doctor Quest."

"Then all is lost." Leland said as he tried to sidestep the big man, but with no success.

"What the hell does that mean?" Race asked.

"Doctor Quest may be infected." Leland responded in a hushed tone and Race noticed that the other man would not meet his gaze.

"What? How do you know that?" Race asked, but knew that the possibility was there; he recalled the description that Phil had given of Benton and knew that the worst could have already happened.

Leland shrugged, "I don't know, but I can't meet with you anymore."

"What are you so scared of?"

Leland half laughed and half snorted, "What do you think? Baker knows what I've done and he's out to get me, I just know it. You are on your own from here."

"What about the woman that was working with you?"

"She hasn't been seen for days." Leland replied and quickly slid past Race on his way to his car.

Race hesitated at the new information; maybe she had gone into hiding, but maybe Umbrella had gotten to her.

"Just tell me where the Spencer Mansion is and we'll leave you be."

"I've already done enough for you." Leland spat back. "Now leave me alone."

Race huffed his displeasure, but knew he could not get any more information from the man without restoring to means that he did not care to perform in a public area. The Spencer Mansion could not be that far from Raccoon City, so they would just have to widen their search. Race watched as Leland got in his car and then trotted back towards the waiting SUV.

As sudden as if someone had flipped a switch silence engulfed the deserted street in Wellington; the birds had ceased their mornings songs and the wind had vanished as if in anticipation of what was about to come; but Race did not realize what was about to happen until it was too late. Half way across the road he heard the distinct sounds of Leland's engine turning over and then the street was engulfed in steel and flames.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"Holy shit." Phil exclaimed as the explosion rocked the SUV and shattered the windows and windshield.

All three ducked and covered their heads as shards of broken glass rained down upon them.

"Are you two alright?" Phil asked once the initial shock had passed.

"Yes we are okay." Hadji replied from the back seat. "But Race…"

Phil scanned the street and in the midst of flames; twisted, melted metal; and what remained of Leland and his vehicle he saw Race lying in the middle of the street.

All three piled out the vehicle and headed to where Race had fallen. The bodyguard groaned as he pulled himself up into the sitting position and looked back at the destroyed vehicle. Race tried to focus, but the ringing in his ears and his blurred vision made it difficult to concentrate.

Within moments Phil and the boys were at Race's side. Corbin quickly examined the other man, who was a mixed of blood and soot.

"Race, are you alright?" Jonny asked.

Race slowly turned his gaze towards Jonny's voice and nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Damn, you're lucky to be alive, Race." Phil said as he examined Race's minor cuts and abrasions.

"You've more then likely sustained a concussion." Hadji said once he noticed that Race's eyes would not focus. "The blast launched you through the air."

"What happened?" Race asked as he let Phil pull him to his feet. The blare of sirens could be heard in the distance, growing louder as each second passed.

"Looks like Umbrella found out that Leland was helping us." Phil stated as he led Race back to the damaged SUV. Hadji opened the back of the vehicle and Race sat down on the edge.

"I'll be right back." Phil said and headed back to what was left of Leland's sedan. Flames sputtered throughout the burned out chassis, but it was clear that Leland was dead. Phil covered his mouth and nose as he peered inside the car, staring at the now charred body that occupied the driver's seat. "I guess Umbrella means business." He mumbled and headed back to the SUV.

Race was quickly recovering from the shock of the blast and he was fortunate that he had not sustained any permanent injury. "Is he dead?" Race asked as his superior returned to his side.

"As a doorknob." Phil answered. "Did he tell you anything?"

Race shook his head, "No, he wouldn't tell me where the Spencer Mansion was. He was nervous and kept saying Umbrella was out to get him. I guess he was right."

"So what now?" Jonny asked.

Race pulled his cell phone from his jacket pocket, noticed it had been completely crushed, and tossed the useless heap of metal and plastic into the rear of the vehicle. "I should call Estella at the hospital."

"I'll have some of my people start pulling guard duty on Jessie's room." Phil said as he understood Race's concerns for his daughter. Umbrella, or at least Baker, looked like they were no longer amused with simply trying to scare them off and Race feared that they may go after his helpless daughter.

"We should go to the hospital to make sure Jessie is safe." Hadji suggested.

"Yes." Race agreed. "I need to see her. I need to see my daughter."

Phil reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone; and it rang. "Ok this is just too weird." Phil said as he noticed that he had received a text message.

"What is it?" Race asked as the other man handed him the phone.

"Grid coordinates."

"From whom and for what?" Jonny asked.

Phil shrugged, "No idea, but I'd be willing to bet that they will lead us to the Mansion."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Five men sat around an elegantly polished conference table; none wore name tags, but each knew who the other was. A small red and white Umbrella lapel pin adorned the breasts of each one of the men's suit jackets.

"Things have gotten out of control." The man at the head of the table announced.

"No," another man interjected, "Adrian Baker has gotten out of control."

The first man nodded, "Yes, while his experiments are justified his actions are not."

"But he has effectively disposed of the traitor Leland." The third man added.

The first man decided to keep his involvement in Leland's death to himself. It was better to let those around him, with the exception of the man who had planted the bomb, think that it was Baker who had killed the traitor. Baker was a problem in and of himself, but Umbrella could not risk having its employees, especially ones with vast knowledge of its operations such as Leland, running to the authorities when then got scared.

"He has drawn too much unwanted attention back to Raccoon City and Umbrella in general. He has repeatedly attempted to kill the Intelligence One agents even when he was given strict orders to the contrary." The first man, obviously the one in charge, replied. "And his actions at the prison are inexcusable. By shooting the young woman, Jessica Bannon, he has turned her father into a crusader; a crusader who will stop at nothing to seek revenge for his daughter."

"And what of Doctor Quest?" The fourth man asked.

"Doctor Quest's situation is an entirely separate matter altogether; another liberty that Baker decided to take against our advice." The first man replied. "We can deal with Doctor Quest when the time comes."

"And what should we do until then?" The second man asked. "The Intelligence Once agents are no doubt on their way to the Spencer Mansion right now."

"We cannot stop them now and if they die within the Mansion then it will be an unfortunate loss, but a loss from which Umbrella can still recover."

"I suggest we do not get involved." The third man threw in. "Let the Intelligence One agents dispose of Baker and the Spencer project for us. Once that is done then we bide our time. Intelligence One will believe that have brought down Umbrella at that point."

The first man leaned back in his leather chair and steepled his fingers in front of him. He nodded across the table to the fifth man, who at this point had remained silent and nodded. The man rose from his chair and waited.

"We will proceed according to plan." The first man ordered. "While your suggestions are sound we cannot risk Agents Bannon and Corbin finding out that we are still operating one Spencer is gone."

"How are we to do this?" The third man asked, eyeing the stoically silent man to his right.

"Do not forget that even though we at White Umbrella are in the viral weaponry business, the Umbrella Corporation still has its legitimate side as well. The advances in research and development on that side of the house have been astronomical."

"But those tests are still in the experimental phase." The second man added as he caught on to what his superior suggested.

"We will proceed." The first man said, his voice showing his irritation. He directed his attention to the standing man. "Mr. Krauser, proceed to Saint Andrews Hospital in Riverside and carry out your orders."

The man named Krauser did not speak; he simply nodded his head and headed for the exit.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Estella bolted to her feet when she saw Race enter the ICU. Her ex-husband was covered in dirt, grime, and dried blood. His white hair was a mess and discolored in numerous places and his clothes were tattered and torn.

"My God, Roger," Estella exclaimed, "What happened to you?"

"Car bomb." Race said as he went to Jessie's side. Some of the color had returned to her pale face, but she had not yet woken from her coma. Race gently took her hand in his, "How is she, Stell?"

Estella stood at Race's side. "She still the same; no change at all." Estella wrinkled her nose at the mixture of smells that emanated from her husband. "A car bomb? Roger, these people are serious."

Race ignored her as he continued to gaze at his daughter. He wished that she would open her eyes so he could look into those vibrant green orbs and know that she was okay.

Estella glanced over at Jonny, Hadji and Phil as they entered and stood at the edge of the bed. With the exception of a few shards of glass, none of the three men appeared to be in as bad a condition as her ex.

"The car bomb wasn't meant for us." Phil softly explained. "It did, however, kill its intended target."

"What?" Estella asked. She found it somewhat uncouth that Phil had referred to another human being, one who was now supposedly dead, as a 'target' but she said nothing.

"It killed our contact, William Leland. Race was closest to the vehicle when it happened. We wanted to see Jessie to make sure she was alright." Phil explained.

"Nothing has happened here." Estella said.

Race looked up from his daughter and directed his attention to his boss. "Are your people on their way?"

"They should be here at anytime. They are bringing us another vehicle and gear as well."

Race nodded, placed his hands on Estella's shoulders and stared into her eyes. For a moment he remembered why he had fallen in love with the woman so many years ago, but he knew that now was not the time for reminiscing. "Stell, you have to watch over our daughter. I…I have to go end this now."

Estella choked back tears and saw that Race was doing same. "I will and you be careful, Roger. You won't do Jessie any good if you come back…" She couldn't find the strength to complete her sentence.

Race nodded and wrapped the woman in his arms. "I will, Estella, I will."

There was a tap on the glass at the far end of the room and they all turned their attention to the sound. Phil nodded at the pair of agents on the other side of the door and then turned back to the group. "It's time to go."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Krauser glided through the hospital as if he were a ghost; a specter sent on a mission. He did not question his orders, no matter what his personal reservations were about the girl's father. He would follow his orders to the letter and then he would move on to his next assignment.

Even with his formidable frame and the not to subtle scar that adorned his face, Krauser knew how to move about without been detected; it was how he made his living; a living that he thoroughly enjoyed. He had risen quickly through the "ranks" of the Umbrella Corporation from a common foot soldier to his current position, personal assistant and bodyguard to the highest executives on the Umbrella staff.

Krauser breezed through the doors that led to the ICU. He immediately noticed the two plainclothes agents guarding the entrance to the ICU and altered his route. He had studied the layout of the hospital and knew that he could gain entrance to the ICU from an alternate route.

After a good fifteen minutes Krauser stood at the opposite end of the ICU. It was late and the minimal staff that was required to man the ICU was busy attending to other duties and patients. Krauser stood in the shadows and watched the area where Jessie Bannon lay. Her mother, Krauser knew her name was Estella, was sitting next to the bed reading a book. Krauser frowned; usually visitors were not allowed to stay in the ICU overnight, but they must have made an exception for the woman.

He didn't mind; he would wait. It would not take him long to fulfill his mission and the woman would either dose off or leave to eat or use the restroom. After twenty minutes of waiting and watching and no one being the wiser to his presence, Krauser observed the short haired redhead stand. She stretched, held her daughter's hand for a few moments, kissed the girl on the forehead and turned to leave.

Krauser watched her go. He waited only a couple of minutes to ensure the woman was gone and he made his move.

Umbrella was good at many things, not just pharmaceuticals and viral weaponry. On his person Krauser carried an Intelligence One identification badge, manufactured by his employers, in case he was questioned by any of the staff. He did not need it.

Krauser moved silently across the room and was standing next to Jessie's bed within moments. He looked down at the girl and smiled; oh how she resembled her father in so many ways, not just her looks.

Reaching into his pocket, Krauser withdrew a syringe and a small vial of clear liquid. He uncapped the needle and pressed it into the rubber stopper of the vial, withdrawing the unknown substance. Once he had obtained the correct dosage he pocketed the vial and tapped the syringe to ensure that no air bubbles remained.

Krauser did not bother to remove the IV needle from Jessie's arm since his solution would not conflict with the other and pressed the needle into her vacant vein on her opposite arm. Jessie's body jerked slightly in reaction to the foreign substance that was being introduced into it and Krauser quickly filled the girl's system with the entire substance. He removed the needle, capped it, and put it back in his pocket.

Leaning down close the girl's ear Krauser whispered, "If you remember anything remember my name, Jack Krauser." He then removed the small Umbrella lapel pin from his suit and placed the pin under Jessie's pillow.

Krauser smiled and quickly left the ICU from the same route he had come. No one noticed as he returned to his specter-like state and vanished into the night to join the other ghosts of Umbrella.

Nurse Mabel jerked her head at the noise. Her attention was drawn to the bed of Jessie Bannon. The harsh sounds emanating from Jessie's monitors made the old nurse's heart skip a beat.

Rushing to the girl's side she yelled to the other nurse, "Call the Doctor and get the crash cart. Hurry, we have a flat line."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued…

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is a little shorter then others, but I knew this would be a good place to leave you all at…Time Guardian, I hope you didn't fall out of your seat!!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil. I am not making any money from this story.

**As Nightmares End**

**Chapter 15**

**By: Sigokat**

Race pulled the SUV off to the side of the road and threw it into park. He and the others lumbered out of the vehicle into the brisk, winter air. The snow had stopped and the surrounding forest lay still. Race involuntarily shivered, but it was not due to the weather, a dreadful feeling had surrounded his heart and even though he and the others were now well educated on what to expect from the Umbrella Corporation he could not shake the sense of dread that had engulfed him. He glanced at Jonny and Hadji and neither of the boys appeared to sense anything amiss with their bodyguard.

Race walked around to the back of the truck where Corbin was currently unloading their gear. Race noticed the man unload two bags that Race had not seen before.

"What's in those?" Race asked as he shrugged on his body armor and tactical vest.

"C4." Phil responded as he continued to unload the gear.

"Are you shitting me?" Race asked, unable to hide the astonishment in his voice.

"No." Phil replied without looking at the other man.

"You're going to blow the place up?"

Phil turned towards Race and explained. "Umbrella is on its last leg and by blowing this mansion we can guarantee that they're experiments are over with."

"How can you be so sure that this is it?" Race asked and saw the hesitation in the other man's eyes.

Phil changed the subject, "We have a new problem."

"What?"

"Once I received these coordinates I dispatched the two teams to keep watch on the mansion. They reported back once they had eyes on the structure, but I haven't heard anything from them since and I haven't been able to contact them either."

"What does that mean?" Jonny asked as he came up next to Race and Phil.

"It means they are probably dead." Phil responded grimly.

"Do you know their last location?" Race asked.

Phil nodded as he hefted one of the bags of C4 over his shoulder and handed the other to Race. "Yes and that is where we are headed to now. Just keep your eyes and ears open."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

The cardboard coffee cup slipped from Estella's grasp as she entered the ICU. Doctors and nurses had surrounded her daughter's bed and were frantically shouting orders. Estella could not see her daughter as the crowd of medical personnel shrouded the girl from her view.

Estella's hands shot up over her mouth and her lips began to tremble. She took a step forward and then found herself bolting across the room towards Jessie only to be intercepted by Nurse Mabel.

"You can't go over there, not yet." Nurse Mabel said as she wrapped her arms around the trembling woman.

"What happened?" Estella mumbled. "I only stepped away for a moment."

"The doctors are the best; they are taking care of her now."

Estella tried to push her way passed the nurse, but the old woman's strength and resilience proved greater then Estella's. 

"You should wait outside, Ms. Velasquez." Nurse Mabel said.

Estella began to protest, but her attention was drawn back to the bed. One of the doctors had stepped back from the bed, shaking his head. "I don't believe this." Estella heard the man say.

Nurse Mabel loosened her grip on Estella and both women hurried to the bed. Estella pushed past the doctor and found no resistance as she came along her daughter's bedside and burst into tears.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jack Krauser stood in the conference room of the secret Umbrella building and stared down at his superior; they were the only two men that occupied the room.

The Umbrella executive stood and clasped his hands behind his back as he glided across the room towards his agent. "What do you have to report, Mr. Krauser?"

Krauser lips parted in a thin smile as he spoke, "The Bannon girl has been taken care of."

"Did the serum work?" The other man asked.

"Yes, Sir, it worked perfectly." Krauser reported.

"Good. Now, what are we to do about the rest of this business?"

Krauser hesitated. He was good; no great, at his job, but rarely was he asked to provide input for any operation. He was given orders and he carried out those orders and that was the extent of this profession.

"Whatever you deem appropriate, Sir." Krauser finally replied.

"If Agents Bannon and Corbin survive at the Spencer Estate they must leave there believing that Umbrella has been destroyed. This proves a difficult task if we are to intervene with Doctor Quest."

"Why should we intervene at all, Sir?" Krauser asked, confidence rising throughout his body as the executive continued to seek his advice.

"Doctor Quest is a valuable asset to the scientific community and it sickens me that Baker has manipulated the man for his own personal reasons. After Doctor Krumlanski kidnapped the good doctor we issued an order that he was not to be taken again, not only to protect Quest himself but also to keep the government out of our business. Baker broke those rules."

"Bannon is a worthy adversary. He will not stop until Doctor Quest is brought home." Krauser replied.

The other man shook his head as he contemplated the situation. "This is quite a predicament that Baker has drawn us into. If we help Doctor Quest we are proving to the Intelligence One agents that Umbrella still exists and we cannot eliminate Baker for the same reasons."

Silence engulfed the room as the two men contemplated their next steps. Krauser grew agitated as the minutes passed and then finally spoke, "What are your orders?"

"Go to the Spencer Estate, but do not interfere unless absolutely necessary. I believe that Bannon and Corbin can eliminate Baker for us. If you are presented with an opportunity to secure Doctor Quest then do so and take care of him."

Krauser did not agree with his orders, but he was not in a position to deny them either. He would obey his superiors. "Yes, Sir."

Krauser turned to go, but felt the other man's hand on his shoulder. Krauser slowly turned back to face his boss and saw steely determination set on the man's face. "Take the serum with you."

Krauser nodded as the other man released him. Jack Krauser had work to do.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jonny smelled the stench before he actually saw it. The wind had carried the smell in their direction as he and the other three men moved silently through the woods. Jonny bit his lip and tried to hold his breath as the moved forward. His gaze fell upon Race and Jonny could tell that his bodyguard had picked up on the foul odor as well.

"What is that?" Hadji asked as they crept forward.

"That's what death mixed with fear smells like." Phil replied.

Race shook his head at the other man's response, but he had to remind himself that they were all in a very dangerous situation and Phil would not be thinking about sparing the boys' emotions at a time like this; not to mention the man had little experience with children so he may not have even thought that his words could be taken the wrong way.

"We need to find my dad and get out of here." Jonny said as he saddled closer to Race.

"I agree, kiddo, this place is giving me the creeps." Race replied.

"Look at these." Hadji had knelt down in the snow and was currently examining a set of strange footprints that led off in the direction they were headed.

Race and Phil knelt next to the boy. It proved difficult to decipher the owner of the footprints since they were unlike anything the foursome had ever seen before. Each print had a distinct large, middle digit flanked by two smaller digits that curled outward. Another digit protruded from the rear of the print and each had a small hole inches away from the print, perhaps from a claw.

"What do you think it is?" Hadji asked.

"No idea," Race replied, "But whatever it is it headed off in the direction we are headed."

Phil pulled out a small GPS unit and punched a few buttons on the pad before he addressed the group, "The last position of my men is just up ahead, approximately two hundred meters. I have a feeling that is where the smell is coming from."

Race caught his superior's eyes and was saw what appeared to be apprehension, fear, and anger all mixed together. Phil blinked and turned away from the others. "Let's go get this over with."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

As the group trudged on they came to a small clearing. Beyond the clearing, through a crook of trees Jonny was able to see the outline of a building. "That must be it…the Spencer Mansion." He announced.

Phil nodded to Race and as he stepped over Phil leaned in close and lowered his voice. "Yeah, that's the building alright, but do you see what's between us and the mansion? In the clearing?"

Race nodded, "I smelled it long ago."

Phil shook his head. "Wait here and cover my ass. Whatever did this is probably still close by."

"You got it." Race said as he went back to the boys.

"What's out there?" Hadji asked as he peered into the clearing, watching the Intelligence One Director as he moved forward.

"His men, Hadji." Race replied. "Or what's left of them."

Phil Corbin cautiously moved forward towards the red stained patch of snow. He covered his mouth and nose and his eyes fell on his men, or what was left of them. Two bodies lay in the snow, both had been disemboweled and one had been beheaded; the head was nowhere within the immediate vicinity. Phil knelt down and carefully rifled through the dead men's pockets. Phil didn't know either of these men very well, but he felt a swell of guilt building as he searched for their identification. A thought occurred to the older man and he momentarily stopped his search of the men and scanned the snow in the immediate area surrounding the bodies.

Phil grimaced as his thoughts were confirmed; no shell casings. Neither man had fired a single shot. He turned back towards the edge of the forest where he knew Race and the boys were waiting, but his attention was drawn away as a crashing sound emanated from the edge of the forest to his left.

Turning his attention towards the sound, Phil immediately recognized the threat and raised his rifle, but he had been caught off guard and his reaction time was too slow. The hairless, snarling monstrosity that must have caused the deaths of the other two agents barreled from its hiding spot and crashed into the stunned agent; teeth and claws bared and poised to strike.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race watched his superior as the other man went about his grim task of identifying the dead agents and found himself feeling sorry for the other man. Through everything the duo had been through this ordeal with Umbrella had to have been the worse. Race did not envy the other man's position at all and wished that Phil would at least open up to him instead of holding all his anger inside, but if Phil was anything he was as stubborn as Race.

"What's he doing?" Jonny asked.

Race opened his mouth to respond but a snarling noise cut his statement short. Before Race could assess what was happening he saw a four legged creature burst from the forest and run for Corbin at lighting speed. Race raised his rifle to fire, but could not even get a shot off before the beast lunged and knocked over the other man.

"Shit." Race grunted. He was on his feet in seconds and ran into the clearing and towards the man and beast. He could see Corbin under the creature, protecting his head with his arms; blood was starting the flow freely from the numerous wounds on Phil's arms.

Throwing caution to the wind Race knew he had to act quickly before the thing tore Corbin apart. His rifle raised Race ran straight up to the creature and planted the barrel of the HK 416 against the thing's head and fired. With the rifle set on full auto Race held the trigger firmly and unloaded all thirty rounds into the creature's brain, even after it was already dead, and he did not release the trigger until he felt Jonny's hands on his arm.

"Race, its dead." Jonny said as he pulled his bodyguard away.

"But what about Phil?" Race mumbled through deep breaths as he lowered his rifle and began to push the creature's corpse off of the other man.

Race inhaled and pushed. The creature had to have weighed at least five hundred pounds, but with his adrenaline pumping and the help of Jonny and Hadji they were able to push the creature enough for Race to reach down and drag his superior out from under the corpse.

"Aw, shit."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued…

Author's Note: I know this chapter a bit shorter then the others, but I figured this was a good place to stop for now. TimeGuardian, if you want you can throw my Dr. Pepper can back at me. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil. I am not making any money from this story.

Author's Note: To GoddessEvie and TimeGuardian…I wasn't lying when I said I already had this chapter done and ready to post and that I was holding off on it just to build the suspense! But as I sat here in my lonely room I debated on if I was in your positions, i.e. in danger of falling out of my chair, I would be pretty upset if I had known! Ok, so here is the next chapter. I hope it answers some questions for you all.

If you are going to throw anything at me I prefer Dr. Pepper. Just don't hurl them too hard because I wouldn't want them to explode! Reese Pieces are nice too.

**As Nightmares End**

**Chapter 15**

**By: Sigokat**

Jade rubbed her eyes as she watch Baker pace nervously back and forth in the underground facility. After taking the underground tram from Raccoon City the trio had arrived at the Spencer Mansion and had immediately set to work. Jade had assumed the place would be abandoned, but she was surprised to find a handful of scientists and Umbrella security guards working and living in the secret facility. Jade sneered as she quickly realized that Baker had been keeping her in the dark on a lot of issues and events that were taking place and one thing Jade did not appreciate was being the last to know.

"Reports from outside the mansion show that Intelligence One agents have taken up surveillance positions on the mansion, Sir." Jade heard one of the guards report.

Baker huffed, "How the hell did they find us so quickly?"

"It was probably that pig, Leland." Jade replied.

Baker shot the woman a stare that could melt ice, which caused the hired gun to flinch. "Yes, it would seem that way wouldn't it?"

Jade shrugged, but did not respond. She did not know exactly what the other man wanted to hear and decided it best to keep quiet.

"William Leland is dead, Sir." The guard stated.

Baker's eyes narrowed and Jade could have sworn she could hear the man's teeth grinding together. "What do you mean?"

"We intercepted police and ambulance radio transmissions that reported he was killed by a bomb that was planted in his vehicle."

Baker nodded and glanced back at Jade. Baker had his suspicions that the older Umbrella executive had gotten cold feet and ran, but he had not figured on the man continuing to help Intelligence One. Baker pondered the question that clung in his mind, who killed Leland? He did not authorize it and he tried to hide the chills that raked through his body; Baker quickly understood what was happening; Umbrella was tightening its grip. The executives were nervous and they were disposing of any "loose ends". Baker gulped at the implication and was determined not to make it onto Umbrella's infamous hit list.

Baker straightened and regained his composure as he spoke, "Leland sealed his own fate when he decided to turn against us." His eyes narrowed as he scanned the room and made sure he had everyone's undivided attention. "I hope you all take note of that."

Scientists and guards alike shifted nervously as they returned to their tasks. No one in the room was foolish enough to question their current superior.

"What of the infected?" Baker asked the guard.

"They have been released into the main areas of the estate." The guard replied; an edge of anxiety could be heard in the man's voice.

Jade caught movement out of the corner of her eye and noticed, for the first time, Benton Quest's odd behavior. Jade turned away, grabbed Benton by the arm, and led him off to a far corner of the vast room; away from Baker. She watched as Benton's eyes blinked in rapid succession and he began to clench and unclench his hands.

Jade watched in amazement, was the Las Plagas dying? Or had Benton constantly been fighting the creature that controlled his mind and was finally making progress?

"Benton?" Jade asked in a hushed tone, fearful of being overheard.

Doctor Quest did not reply; he made no indication that he had heard the woman at all. He just continued to blink and clench his fists; his actions made Jade envision an autistic child trying desperately to communicate with the outside world.

Jade grabbed the man by the shoulders and he turned his attention towards her. Jade gazed in his eyes and she thought, only for a brief moment, that she saw something more then the vacant stare that she had come to expect when she looked into those brown orbs. However, before she could contemplate it any longer the look was gone and Jade wondered if she had really seen anything in Benton's eyes or if she had just imagined it being there.

"Benton, please, if you understand what I'm saying then say something." Jade pleaded as she stole a glance over her shoulder to ensure that Baker had not taken interest in what she was doing.

Jade watched with keen interest as Benton snapped his eyes shut and shook his head, as if he was trying to clear his mind by shaking out the mist that covered his memory. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the woman before him.

"Who…who am I?" The scientist asked.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Weapon is one hand and Corbin's arm gripped in the other Race dragged the man through the snow, a trail of blood following in their wake, and away from the grisly scene of blood and dead flesh.

"This is not good." Hadji stated as he and Jonny followed behind their bodyguard.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Hadj." Jonny agreed.

When they had gone a safe distance Race let go of Phil's arm, knelt down next to the man and smiled. Reaching under Phil's back Race helped the man up into a sitting position.

"You are one lucky bastard, Phil. You know that, right?" Race said as he pulled some bandages out of the other man's assault pack.

Phil winced in pain as he cradled his wounded arms. As hard as he had tried he had not prevented the creature from injuring him completely, but he had not been bitten and for that he was grateful. "I thought I told you to cover my ass." Phil grunted between short gasps for air.

"Did you see how fast that thing moved?" Race pleaded as he helped his boss remove his gear so he could bandage his wounds more effectively.

"Last time I checked bullets move pretty fast too." Phil rebutted through clenched teeth. "I need a cigarette."

"I thought you quit." Race said.

Phil glared at the other man as he held his arms out in front of him. "Do not even get me started."

Race laughed and after giving the man his requested smoke he continued to bandage his arms. After tightening down the last of the bandages on his arms Phil reached down and pulled up his right pant leg to reveal a deep wound on the right side of his calf. Race quickly went to work and within minutes had bandage the wound enough to stop the bleeding.

As soon as he was done, Race looked the man in the eyes and his tone turned serious. "You should go back to the truck, Phil. You're hurt pretty bad."

Phil shook his head, "Not a chance, Race. We don't have time to wait for reinforcements." Phil slowly got to his feet and limped back to the scene of his attack.

"What are you doing?" Race asked as he followed the other man back to the pile of corpses.

"What I was doing before you let that thing try to eat me." Phil replied as he knelt down and searched the dead men's pockets. Race watched as Phil winced and grimaced with even the slightest movements of his arms and he knew that he needed to get medical attention. After a few moments Phil had retrieved the documents from the dead men, grabbed his rifle where he had dropped it earlier, stood and stared at the beast.

"This thing looks familiar."

"Remember in Washington?" Jonny said. "I killed one back there. I remember the brains on the outside of its body."

Race nodded, "You're right Jonny. But this one was a lot faster then those."

"And stronger." Phil added.

"You should go back." Race said again.

Phil puffed on his cigarette as he turned towards the white haired agent. "Last time I checked I was the one that gave the orders."

Race flinched at the sternness in Phil's voice, but quickly realized the other man was joking when his face broke out into a sly grin. "You're such a sucker, Race."

"Well, I'm just looking out for you, man."

"Don't. I'll be fine. We don't have time to call for backup and every minute we waste standing here is one that we could have been looking for Benton."

"But if there are more of those things out there…" Hadji started.

"We just need to be a little more cautious." Race finished. "We know what to expect and obviously they are not immune to bullets."

Phil knelt back down into the snow and Race thought the man was about to lose consciousness when he noticed that in fact Phil was collecting ammunition and weapons from the dead men. He stood back up and handed a pistol to each of the boys. He caught Race's questioning look and responded, "We need these more then they do now." Phil said as he jerked a thumb in direction of the corpses. "And I don't think that Jonny and Hadji should be unarmed, especially if there are more of those creatures lurking about."

Race nodded, "You're right." then turned his attention to the boys. "You two just stick close to us. Hopefully we can get in, find your dad, and be out before things get too ugly."

"When has that ever happened?" Jonny asked incredulously.

Race smirked, "Well there is a first time for everything."

"Let's get moving." Phil said. "We need to get inside so we can determine the best possible course of action."

Race looked back at his boss and cringed when he saw the apparent pain on the other man's face. "Phil…"

"Race, I already said no so don't even say it again." Phil held up a hand and waved off Race's suggestion. "We need to go and like right now."

Race sighed, but dropped the argument. He would just have to keep an extra eye on the man because ultimately Phil was right, they could not afford to lose another person or wait for backup. They had to find Benton now.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jonny crouched in the wood line as the group took in the Spencer Estate. The mansion reminded Jonny of those Victorian style houses that he had seen in old movies, but with a much deadlier group of residents. Large patches of snow still clung to the roof of the mansion and the steps appeared to be layered with ice. No guards could be seen, but Jonny figured with creatures roaming the area like the one what had attacked Phil, the need for human guards seemed rather redundant.

"We should just head straight for the door." Race suggested.

"Let's just hope that the front door is actually unlocked." Hadji said as he cupped his hands in front of his mouth and exhaled in an attempt to keep warm.

"Well if its not then we'll have to find another way in." Race replied.

"Who would build such a vast mansion out here in the middle of the forest?" Jonny asked.

"Someone who liked his privacy I bet." Phil added. "Umbrella probably bought to property since its location would definitely keep prying eyes away."

Race nodded and looked at the boys. "So you ready?"

Jonny stuck his chest out and nodded, trying to show off his courage. "Let's go do this."

The front doors of the mansion were not more a five hundred meters from their current position. It would be a brisk sprint, but they could make it, Race knew they could. With one last sweep of the area, and no monsters in sight, Race determined it was time to move.

"Go now." Race stated and sprinted for the door.

Snow crunching beneath their boots the group ran as fast as they could for the door. Jonny's legs burned as he pushed himself harder through the compacted snow, but he pressed on and within moments he had was up the steps and at the door. Hadji quickly followed as Race and Phil brought up the rear.

"Too bad Jessie isn't here to experience this." Jonny said as he panted to catch his breath.

"Everything must be a competition between the two of you." Hadji replied. "I am not sure who would have won, but you know Jessie is a fast runner."

Jonny snorted at his brother's comment. "Well, we can always bring her back at try it out if you want."

Hadji shook his head. "No, my friend, I think a track will do just fine for that."

Race shot a look back at Phil who had struggled, but had made it safely across the snow covered lawn. Race didn't see any fresh blood from the other man's leg wound, but he made a mental note to keep an eye on his boss.

"I hate my job." Phil grunted as he leaned up against the exterior of the mansion and caught his breath.

"No you don't." Race jabbed at the other man.

Phil shrugged. "Well the benefits are nice, but getting sliced up like a piece of meat does have its drawbacks. I mean, how am I supposed to pick up women now with all these scars?"

Race laughed. "Let's just get out of here first and then you can worry about that later."

Phil smirked, "Easy for you to say, but then again your taste in women has always been a little skewered."

Race gripped the handle of the door and pulled. The ornate and demonic designs on the heavyset door sent shivers down Race's spine, but in the end he ignored it as the door creaked but proved to be unlocked.

"Think they were expecting us?" Jonny remarked and followed his bodyguard across the threshold.

The group stood in a vast hall. A deep scarlet carpet silenced the sounds of their boots as they advanced inside. Two sets of stairs that led to the second floor flanked the edges of room. The group's eyes traveled upward to see that the stairs had connected to a large balcony that recessed deep into the mansion; they could not make out what lay beyond on the second floor. Below the balcony the room continued on to a set of double doors at the far end of the room. One door each stood on each side wall at the base of the stairs. An eerie silence hung in the room.

"So many doors to choose from." Jonny said once it was obvious that there were no threats within immediate range.

"We should search the ground floor first." Phil suggested. "They had to come from Raccoon City somehow and there was no indication of any vehicular traffic outside. My guess is that there must be some sort of escape route under this building." Phil paused, but quickly added. "Also, if there are experiments being conducted here I would bet they are underground somewhere; again, better for fooling any curious tourists or weary residents."

"I agree." Race said, "We need to stick together though. It's too dangerous to leave the upper levels unsecured and split up at the same time."

"Well let's get going then." Jonny said. "I just know that my dad is here somewhere; it's like I can feel it."

Hadji nodded. "I have that same feeling as well, Jonny. We are not too late."

Corbin motioned towards the set of double doors at the far end of the room, "That way is as good as any, in my opinion."

"Let's do it." Jonny exclaimed and headed for the door.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

The mists were beginning to clear. The girl hovered in the center of the mist, unsure of which direction to go. She heard the voices again, but this time the voices were much clearer. The girl only recognized one of the voices. It was a soft, comforting, warm voice and it made the girl feel safe, but it was also a sad voice. She wondered why the voice kept repeating itself because all she could understand was "Jessie, oh please come back, honey. Please, Jessie, you can't leave us now."

The girl wondered if she was this Jessie that the voice was calling out to. She turned and looked out across the mists, but she could not see anyone else. She must be this Jessie, the one the voice wanted. The voice sounded sad and this made the girl sad because it frightened her and the realization that she was alone in this dark and strange place made her even more frightened.

The girl glided in the direction that she thought the voice was coming from. She wanted to call out to the voice and tell it that she was on her way, but she could not speak. Knowing this, the girl pushed herself faster and she sliced through the swirling mists as if she was a warm knife and the mists were butter.

The girl couldn't be sure, but she felt as if she was getting closer. The mists were beginning to thin and the dark, dreary aura of her secret prison was beginning to brighten. She smiled and moved closer, the voice now boomed all around her as she neared. She wanted desperately to find the source of the voice and she knew she was almost there.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race held his ear against the door and listened. Low, grisly moans could be heard from the adjoining room, but he was unable to determine what types of how many creatures waited for them there.

"Sounds like zombies." Race said as he pulled away from the door.

Phil huffed a laugh and Race wonder if the older man's injuries were in fact worse then he had originally suspected. "What ever happened to zombies staying in the goddamn horror movies?"

Race raised his rifle into the ready position, "So do we go in slow or fast?"

Phil shook his head, stifled a laugh, and grunted, "You're choice, big man."

Race smirked and looked at the boys. "You two stay low and stay behind us." Once he received confirmation nods from the two boys that he had sworn to protect with his life, he raised his leg and sent a swift forward, thrusting kick into the jam of the double doors. Wood splinter and the doors flew open. Race was already moving as soon as the doors had spread far enough to allow him to enter. Phil quickly followed and peeled off to the right of the room.

They found themselves in a massive dining area. Directly in front of them a long, polished dining table stretched the length of the room. Tall, intricately carved chairs stood at silent attention around the table. A grandfather clock adorned a spot along the left wall were as great wooden chest lined the right. Paintings of gruesome biblical and hellish creatures hung at well placed intervals along the wall.

But no one in the group saw any of the details of the room at first glance. Their attention had been drawn to the far end of the table. Two creatures that had once been human were crouched on the table, leaning over the body of a third. The grotesque crunching and chewing noises were temporarily halted as the zombies slowly turned their attention to the creators of the noise at the door.

"Shit." Race mumbled, raised his rifle and fired. Bullets whizzed through the air and the impact of the high velocity rounds spun one of the zombies off the table as the rounds met their mark. The zombie groaned as it crashed against the hard wood floor.

The second zombie moved with a speed and grace that none of the men had yet seen. Gone were the slow rambling zombies of Washington and Spain; Umbrella had improved.

The zombie leapt off the table and landed on the balls of its feet. Hissing, it bared its teeth as its eyes locked with Jonny's. Jonny flinched and raised the pistol to fire; the zombie sprung forward and the golden haired youth was able to send a few rounds into the zombie's path before he had to dive for cover.

Jonny dove and impacted with Corbin, who currently had his back to the boy. Corbin's injured leg buckled, let out a cry of pain and he crashed to the floor, nearly missing Jonny as the boy rolled out of the way.

"Sorry." Jonny mumbled and rolled into the kneeling position, weapon raised at the zombie that currently occupied the spot where Jonny had stood only moments before.

He fired. The 9mm pistol recoiled in his two handed grip, but he managed to bring the weapon back down in time to fire off three more rounds. Each round hit the advancing zombie in the chest and it collapsed only a few feet from where the boy knelt.

Jonny exhaled, he hadn't realized he had been holding his breath. Looking across the room he saw Race and Hadji dispatch the other zombie back to the hellish nether-regions that they must have come from. Jonny turned back to Corbin and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry about that." Jonny said as he helped the other man to his feet.

"I really hate my job." Phil grimaced as he stood and tried to support his weight evenly on both his legs.

"Well, if it's worth anything…" Jonny started but was cut short when he saw Corbin raise his rifle and fire. Jonny ducked and the two rounds fired from the rifle at such a close range were enough to blow the zombie's head apart.

"Shit." Jonny said as he looked at the headless zombie that he thought he had killed.

"Always go for headshots, Jonny." Phil said as he limped over to the table.

Jonny followed behind the injured man and met up with the other two members of their teams.

"Now what happened to you?" Race asked as he saw Phil limping more so then he had been previously.

"Yeah, that was my fault." Jonny said. "We kind of crashed into each other."

Phil looked down at the boy and smiled, but he did not correct the excited youth; there was no need to in his eyes.

Phil glanced back up at Race and just shrugged. "Like I said, I hate my job."

"You can resign when we get back." Race joked as they headed for a small door at the far end of the room.

"Yeah right." Phil spat as he hobbled behind Race. "And let you get my office? I don't think so."

"You're secretary is cute." Race added.

Phil rolled his eyes as they made it too the next door. "Shove it, Bannon."

Race leaned in close and listened. "Sounds like more zombies."

"Did you notice how fast these ones moved?" Jonny said. "I hope we get out of this place quick."

"Stay vigilant, my friend." Hadji said. "We will make it through."

Race grasped the door knob and turned. "Here we go."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"Sir, the Intelligence One agents are inside the mansion."

Baker spun in his chair as the security guard reported to the man. His anger and frustration were growing with each passing minute. Baker contemplated escaping back on the tram and disappearing from Raccoon City, but if he did that then he would have to worry about not only the Intelligence One agents tracking him down, but the executives on Umbrella's board sending out a decree for his death as well.

No, Baker knew he had to stay. Once he rid himself of the meddling agents then he would be able to continue his work uninterrupted. The only problem was these men were proving very difficult to kill.

"Where are they now?" Baker hissed.

"Still on the ground floor. We are tracking their progress through the security monitoring devices hidden within the walls. One of the men appears to be gravely wounded."

Jade heard this news and felt ashamed. If she could go back in time and stop herself from being involved with Umbrella she would do so in a heartbeat, but she couldn't and now she had to figure out some way to make amends for what she had done. She glanced over at Benton, who was stopped blinking and squeezing his hands, but she knew that something had changed in the scientist. If she could just convince Baker to let her take Benton away from the lab, then perhaps she could return him to Race and the others.

Snapping out of her reprieve, Jade saw Baker headed towards the security monitors.

"Stay here." She said to Benton and quickly went to the bank of screens. She sucked in her breath as she watched the monitors and saw Race, Phil, Jonny, and Hadji battling T-virus infected zombies. Jade watched the monitors, which did not produce any sound, and winced at the amount of blood that currently covered Phil's right leg and his arms. She wondered what had happened to him and just how much blood the man had lost.

'I need to act quickly.' Jade thought to herself. 'Before it's all too late.'

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

The light was brighter now and continued to grow as the girl swam forward through the mists. As the smoke cleared the girl had to shield her eyes from the brilliance of the shining light, but even though the light hurt her eyes, she kept moving closer because the light was warm and the chill that had previously occupied her being was quickly fading. The voice was louder now and the girl searched desperately for the source.

Estella wiped away her tears as she clutched her daughter's hand. "Come on, Jessie, come back."

Estella tensed as she felt Jessie's hand lightly squeeze her own. Her eyes darted up to her daughter's face and she almost broke down sobbing again as she watched Jessie's eyelids flutter.

"Please, Jessie, please." Estella mumbled. The seconds ticked by, but to Estella it felt as if time was standing still.

Suddenly Jessie's eyelids flickered and slowly opened. Estella could not contain her joy and the tears rolled down her cheeks as she grinned.

"Momma?" Jessie croaked through her dry, parched lips.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: Ok is this better, people? Does it give you enough so you can climb back onto the cliff and take a breather? TimeGuardian, thanks for throwing the Dr. Pepper back…I needed another one!

Next chapter is already in the works…


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil. I am not making any money from this story.

**As Nightmares End**

**Chapter 17**

**By: Sigokat**

Krauser knew the Spencer Mansion layout well; he had worked there quite extensively during Umbrella's trials with the original T-virus. A frown formed on his face as his mind recalled the events that led to Umbrella abandoning the secret facility prior to the outbreak in Raccoon City. Krauser had been lucky to escape with his life that day as the assault on the mansion destroyed much of the work that Umbrella had been conducting.

Krauser saw the similarities between that situation and the one that Umbrella now faced, but this time he was determined to bring Umbrella out of the crisis on top. His superiors had entrusted him with setting things right so the corporation could continue its viral weaponry research unhindered and even though Krauser believed he was being sent after the wrong targets he would do as he was told. Perhaps a time would come where he would be ordered to eliminate Race Bannon and the rest of his crew of do-gooders.

Having entered the mansion through one of the rear doors, Krauser blended into the shadows that were ominously cast throughout the mansion. Krauser prided himself in his attention to detail and he knew the locations of all the closed circuit cameras that Umbrella had installed throughout the mansion. Edging along the walls, Krauser blended into the darkness in order to avoid the detection devices; if Baker was alerted to his presence too soon then the entire mission could end up as a failure.

He made his way down the deserted hallway, towards the servants' entrance. It appeared that Baker had released his infected hordes into the larger, main areas of the mansion, but Krauser remained on guard at all times; one never knew when an infected zombie would jump out from some hidden recess that a person could overlook in his haste. After reaching his first destination, Krauser made his way down the flight of stairs that led to the basement on the mansion. The air was noticeable cooler as Krauser descended into the bowels of the mansion and with less surveillance monitoring down in this area, Krauser was able to move faster towards his first destination. After a few turns, Krauser stood in front of his intended location. A sly grin broke out across his grisly countenance as he turned the handle of the door and stepped inside. Jack Krauser truly loved his job.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jonny edged through the door behind Race; pistol raised and ready. The group found themselves in a long hallway that appeared to lead deeper into the rear depths of the mansion. The lighting was low and the end of the hallway was drenched in shadows. Jonny could not see where it led or what might be lurking down at the far end of their route.

"Keep close." Race spoke barely loud enough for the others to hear.

"Where are we headed?" Hadji asked.

"We need to find the faster route to the labs." Race confirmed.

"How do we even know there are labs here?" Jonny asked as he cautiously followed in Race's footsteps.

"This is where it all started." Phil replied from the back of the group. "The T-virus was developed here and so far we haven't run into anything that remotely resembles a science lab. My guess is they are located underground."

"If that's the case then there has to be some sort of access route from here." Race added.

"Maybe if we split up…" Jonny started to suggest.

Race shook his head, "No way, Jonny. It's too dangerous for us to split up."

Jonny shook his head, but did not argue. The longer they stood around debating the issue the longer it would take for them to find his dad and escape this horrid place.

As they continued forward the shadows began to recede back to the corners of the hall. Race peered forward and could just make out the bend to the right at the end of the passageway.

Race opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a ghastly shriek emanating from around the bend and before anyone could react a group of four zombies rounded the corner and ran at the group.

"Get behind me." Race shouted as he planted his right foot to the rear, raised his rifle and fired.

Phil saddled up next to the white-haired man and took up a similar position, firing in quick succession. As the first four zombies fell, four more rushed from behind the corner.

"You've got to be kidding me." Race said over the sounds of the gunfire. As soon as his bolt locked to the rear, Race dropped the magazine and quickly inserted another.

"How many of these things are there?" Phil asked of no one in particular as more zombies rushed the group.

The two Intelligence One agents began to slowly backpedal as they continue to fire at the onslaught of T-virus infected zombies. A small pile or corpses was beginning to grow to the point that some of the zombies were slowed as they were forced to climb over their fallen brethren.

"Wish we had some grenades." Race said as he felt himself being backed up against the door that they had entered though. Both Jonny and Hadji had knelt behind the two older men and began to fire off rounds; both boys taking care to conserve ammunition by aiming for the creatures' heads.

Phil snorted a laugh. "Yeah, great idea, Bannon; hand grenades in this close of quarters. We'd all be dead."

"Better then being eaten alive."

Two more zombies appeared from the corner and Race quickly put the closest one down with a well placed shot to the head. Phil fired at the other and watched as the round impacted with the creature's eye and blew out the back of his head.

Both men kept their weapons raised, but no more zombies approached. The air was thick with the smells of gunpowder, blood, and flesh. Race's ears pounded and as the ringing finally began to subside he realized the only thing he could really hear was his own heavy breathing. When it was apparent that no more zombies were approaching the two men lowered their weapons.

Race turned and glanced back at Jonny and Hadji. "You two alright?"

Jonny nodded. "Just a little shaken."

Hadji's gaze moved back and forth between the pile of corpses in the middle of the hall and the pistol that he clutched in his hands. Race quickly remembered that his was the boy's first real exposure to fighting these types of creatures and the shock of the horror that the boy had just witnessed was plain as day on his young face.

Race placed a comforting hand on Hadji's shoulder and the boy looked up to meet his gaze. "You did good, Hadji."

Hadji's head nodded slowly, but Race could tell the boy was torn about what he had just done. Out of all the members of the Quest household, Hadji was perhaps the most passive and compassionate of them all. Inwardly, Race felt the boy's pain, but he also knew that Hadji was the type that would deal with the inner struggle on his own and he would come out on top.

"We should keep moving." Phil said. "They know where we are."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Baker fumed as he watched the battle on the close-circuit screens.

"What does it take to kill these people?" Baker spit through clenched teeth.

"Race Bannon has always been a bit stubborn." Jade added as she stood next to the Umbrella executive. "He refuses to do anything that is suggested if it doesn't coincide with his plans; especially dying."

Baker's head slowly turned towards the woman and his glare pierced through her like a knife. "It would have been helpful if you would have shared your intimate knowledge of these men with me a little sooner."

Unable to hold his gaze, Jade lowered her eyes and stared at the floor.

"They will find us eventually." Baker said. "We must be ready to defend this lab once they arrive."

Without notice the power died. Red emergency lights flipped on and the entire lab was bathed in an eerie, red glow.

"Now what?" Baker screamed as technicians and guards scrambled in panic.

"Sir, we've lost power." Somebody shouted.

"I can see that, you fools." Baker hollered as he slammed his fist down against the control panels. "Get the backup generators online and get me power, damnit."

Immediately Jade saw her opportunity. As Baker barked orders at the Umbrella employees Jade quietly slipped away from his side. She hurried to the corner where Doctor Quest was sitting, oblivious to the sudden chaos that had erupted in the hidden lab.

Jade grabbed the man's arm and hauled him to his feet. "Come on, Benton. We have to hurry."

Leading the infected scientist away from the turmoil, Jade slipped out of the lab and headed towards the main floor of the mansion.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Krauser pulled the night vision goggles down over his eyes and turned to knob to the "ON" position. Blinking, he gave his eyes a moment to adjust to the sight of his surroundings being cast in a pale green light and the one thing Krauser never enjoyed about NVGs was the loss of depth perception as soon as you turned them on.

Before he left the power room, Krauser doubled checked that everything was in order and most importantly that the custom-made sound suppressor was securely fastened to the end of his SIGSauer P220 pistol. Satisfied that everything was going according the plan; Krauser headed out the door and in the direction of the labs.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Even though no movement came forth from the decaying corpses, Race gave the pile as wide a berth as possible as he stepped over the mass. Once across he reached back over the pile and pulled Jonny and Hadji safely to the other side. Mindful of his injured leg, Phil reached across the pile, grabbed Race's outstretched hand, and allowed the other man to pull him over the pile. His arms flared, but he bit his lip and dealt with the pain.

Once everyone was safely across the pile they proceeded down the once obscured passageway that the zombies had emerged from. There was only one door at the very end of the passage; the zombies had been waiting for them.

A buzz and hiss caught everyone's attention and immediately the lights went out.

"Shit, this is not good." Race spoke in the darkness. Reaching into one of the pockets of his tactical vest, he found the mini flashlight and secured it to the bottom of his rifle's barrel. He thumbed the switch on and a cone of bright white light appeared. Phil did the same and soon they had light again, but not nearly as much as the two men would have preferred.

"You get the feeling that the power didn't just go out on its own?" Phil asked.

"Damn right."

In the lead again, Race headed towards the door at the far end of the hall. With no furniture and no side doors, there was no place for any lurking zombies to hide which made Race feel only slightly better then he had previously.

Race leaned against the wooden door and didn't hear any sounds from the far side. It didn't mean that there wasn't anything waiting to pounce once the door was open, but it was a better sign then before. Race glanced back at his other three companions, nodded and pushed open the door.

The narrow beams of the dual flashlights illuminated another hallway; however this one was more utilitarian then the last. The walls were barren and no plush carpeting adorned the floor as in the previous areas. Jonny peered through the darkness and saw at the end of the short passage a set of stairs that descended into the unknown.

"Looks like we might be headed the right way." Jonny said as they moved forward.

"I agree, my friend." Hadji replied as he crept alongside his brother.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs Race shone his flashlight down into the awaiting darkness. The wattage of the miniature light was not overly powerful and the group could not even see the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll go first." Race announced as he kept his rifle tucked into his shoulder and headed down the stairs into the blackness.

Jonny and Hadji fell in step with Race and Phil brought up the rear. As they descended further into the pits of the mansion a fell shriek could be heard in the distance. Race felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and his heart beat harder in his chest. It was one thing to have faced such abominations in the past, but it was another to face them in the dark, blind to the surroundings and what could be lurking in any dark corner.

At the bottom of the stairs Race's foot contacted with the cold, hard steel of the floor. A metallic odor hung in the air and the temperature felt a few degrees cooler. Ahead lay another corridor with large pipes running along the ceiling. Race swung the flashlight across the gloomy area and did not see any immediate threats.

As the rest of the men moved off the stairs Race heard a grunt of pain from Phil and he turned back to the other man. With the adrenaline pumping and the ever impending threat of death, Race had not even noticed the change in his superior's health.

Clutching the banister Phil grimaced as he brought his shredded leg down onto the floor.

"You alright?" Race asked as he grabbed Phil's arm and helped the man take his weight off of the leg.

Phil nodded, but his teeth were clenched tight and Race noticed he was sweating profusely. "I'll be fine."

Race shone the light on the other man's leg and saw that the bleeding had started again. "Shit."

"I said I'll be fine." Phil said stubbornly. "Let's just keep moving. We can't be too far now."

"You look like hell, Phil. We should get you out of here." Race objected.

"And where would I go?" Phil shot back.

Race shrugged, but as he peered into the other man's eyes he saw that Phil was scared. Blinking the sweat out of his eyes, Phil leaned in close to Race and whispered in the other man's ear. "It burns, Race. My leg feels like it is on fire."

"You don't think you're infected, do you?"

Phil shook his head, but didn't do a good job of convincing the other man. "I don't know. I don't think so, but I just don't know."

"Can you walk on your own?" Race asked.

Phil nodded as he released the banister. "Yeah, for now."

"Alright." Race responded, but said no more. He didn't know what to say.

"Shhh." Jonny suddenly hissed and the others fell silent.

"What is it?" Hadji whispered.

Jonny shook his head, but did not reply. His ears were attuned to something down the hall and he realized they were no longer alone.

"Did you hear that?" Jonny breathed.

The others strained to hear and soon the source of Jonny's disturbance became audible to all.

"Footsteps." Race said.

Phil shook his head, "Not just footsteps. You hear that clicking noise? Its claws."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jessie shuddered as a chill ran down her spine. She did not know why, but she suddenly had an overwhelming sense of dread. The doctors had been examining her, taking blood, and running tests ever since she had opened her eyes and now she finally had a moment to relax. Her mother, Estella, was still by her side and Jessie suddenly felt guilty about the way she had last spoken to her back in D.C.

Taking a sip of water to wet her parched throat, Jessie looked at her mother's face and saw just how much she was loved at that moment. "Mom, I'm sorry."

Surprised, Estella looked up at her daughter's face. "For what, honey?"

Jessie shrugged and let out a long sigh. "For all those things I said to you before."

A warm smile spread across the woman's face. "Jessie, don't even concern yourself with that. All that matters now is that you are safe."

Jessie slowly wrapped her arms around her chest, careful not to pull on any of the IVs that still infiltrated her arms. "Something just feels wrong right now, momma. Where's everyone else?"

Estella frowned at the question. She did not think Jessie had recovered enough to hear the horrors that the others were likely facing, but since the girl had posed the question, Estella knew that she could no longer evade telling the truth. "They went to rescue Benton."

Jessie pondered the information for a long moment and she was suddenly angry with herself for getting shot and taken out of the fight. "Is Jonny with dad?"

Estella nodded. "Yes, he and Hadji both went with your father and Phil."

Jessie's heart strained with grief. Now that she was recovering she had desperately hoped that Jonny would appear so she could hold the boy that she had grown to love close to her. Suddenly she felt like Juliet; not wanting to continue if her beloved were to come to harm. The chill returned and Jessie visibly shuddered.

Estella saw her daughter's reaction and even though she did not feel it was cold in the hospital at all she knew that Jessie was still weak, weaker then the girl would admit of course, and that perhaps she was truly cold.

"I'll have them bring you another blanket, honey."

"I'm okay, mom, really." Jessie countered. "I'm just worried about the others."

Estella nodded and squeezed her daughter's hand gently. "I am too, but somehow I feel that everything will be alright."

Jessie stared into her mother's eyes, but could not share in the same comforts that her mother could. "I sure hope so, mom. I really do."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race's body tensed with fear. The approaching footsteps grew louder with each passing second; the distinct "click" of claws ticking against the steel floor was an ominous reminder of the evil intentions of the Umbrella Corporation. Race blinked as sweat dripped from his forehead and attempted to obscure his vision, but he quickly ran an arm across his forehead to wipe his face dry.

"What is it?" Hadji asked as he and Jonny took cover behind the two men.

"As soon as you see movement…fire." Phil instructed as he stood in wait of the approaching creature.

Race nodded and tried to calm himself. The darkness multiplied the groups' fear by tenfold and the fact that the creature was so close, but still remained unseen was even more frightening still.

The clicking stopped.

Only the heavy breathing of Race and the others could be heard.

Race held his breath.

Silence.

Jonny glanced at his bodyguard and saw fear in the man's body. Jonny did not want to show his own fear as well, but the fact that he was not alone in his feelings brought a little comfort to the boy. If Race Bannon was afraid then any other human being could be afraid as well.

A scrapping noise echoed throughout the corridor.

Wet dripping sounds as some liquid splattered against the floor.

The pitch black silence was broken by an ungodly shriek from whatever stood in front of the men. Race and Phil both cringed as the unearthly cry pierced their eardrums.

The scrapping sound grew; Race suddenly determined the source. The claws, being drawn back against the steel floor, the creature was moving…no, it was leaping at them.

"Fire." Race shouted and opened fire.

Phil did the same and the sounds of automatic gunfire boomed against the steel walls as the bullets, not hindered by the darkness, found their intended target. The thing shrieked louder and wet thuds from the rounds impact areas could be heard.

Thirty rounds went quick and both Race and Phil found themselves having to reload at the same time. They could not see their target yet, it stayed out of the beam of the lights, but it still cried in pain from the bullets.

Within seconds the two men had reloaded and continued to fire. The unknown beast stopped its painful howls, but the two men fired every round from the magazines, just in case.

As the last shell casing clanged off the floor the room was silent again. Smoke from the burning gunpowder whirled through the air, the stench of the gunpowder burned their nostrils. Each man quickly reloaded, again, just in case.

"Stay here." Race said to the boys as he and Phil moved forward.

Only about fifty feet away the flashlights illuminated the corpse of their unknown attacker. Blood covered the floor under the corpses and the two men saw that the creature was similar to the one that had attacked Phil outside.

Race's breathing finally began to slow and he looked up at his boss. "We should try and get the power back on."

Phil nodded, "Good idea."

Jonny watched the men examine the corpse of the fallen creature and saw it was in fact dead, but he was still concerned because something did not feel right. Why had the creature stopped instead of advancing on the group as it had on Phil? What had caused it to stop? Jonny's eyes grew wide with understanding and fear. One thing none of them had ever considered was that these creatures possessed intelligence. With crystal clarity Jonny had answered his own questions.

The creature was a diversion.

It had laid a trap.

And they had taken the bait.

Jonny stood and was about to shout his sudden revelations to Race and Phil when suddenly he saw his bodyguard attacked from behind.

"No." Jonny yelled and his heart sank.

Race was too late. The zombie had snuck up behind him and Phil once they had turned their backs on the corpse. Its vice like grip clamped on his right bicep and before he could react Race felt the thing sink its teeth into his forearm.

Race screamed in pain as gunshots rang out and the zombie released him. Race turned as saw Phil standing next to him, pistol in hand and the zombie lying in death next to its larger and more gruesome brother.

Race clamped his hand down on his wounded arm and staggered back towards the boys. His arm throbbed with pain.

Phil grabbed the bigger man by the back of his belt and guided him back to the stares, his own injuries suddenly forgotten.

Race sat down on the edge of the lower steps and slowly removed his hand from the bloody wound. Hadji detached the flashlight from his bodyguard's rifle and held the light on the wound.

Jonny was devastated; he had reacted too late and now Race, the man that was like a second father to him, had been bitten. Jonny looked at the man's face as his brother shone the light on him. Race was more then frightened, he was mortified.

"I've…" Race stammered. "I've been bitten."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil. I am not making any money from this story.

**Author's Note:** I made an error in the last chapter. The scene where Race and Phil are talking and Race asks Phil if he thinks he is infected…yeah that was supposed to be edited out…but I missed it. Just for clarification…Phil Corbin is **not** infected, but Race is.

**As Nightmares End**

**Chapter 18**

**By: Sigokat**

Race Bannon's entire body convulsed as he clutched his wounded arm. Sweat dripped from his forehead and his eyes were hazy with fear.

"Damnit." Race spat. "How did I let this happen?"

"I'm sorry." Jonny muttered.

Race glanced up at the boy, "For what, Jonny?"

"I realized too late what was about to happen."

"It's not your fault, kiddo." Race smirked and then broken out into a coughing fit.

Hadji asked the question that must have lingered on everyone's mind. "How long until he…changes?"

Phil shook his head. "I don't know, but the only chance we probably have is locked up tight in this hidden lab."

"You think they have an antidote?" Jonny asked; hope creeping back into his voice.

"We can only hope so." Phil responded as he helped Race back to his feet.

"Look at us." Race joked. "Two beat up old men trying to save the world."

"Something like that." Phil commented as he dropped the bag that contained the C4 to the ground. "Looks like our priorities have changed. If there is an antidote I would bet that Baker has it with him."

Race cradled his wounded arm as cold sweat began to trickle down his back. As the men stood contemplating the gravity of their situation a low, almost inaudible spark was heard and then the hallway was suddenly bathed in light.

"Looks like someone got the power working again." Phil said.

"You two better lead the way." Race said to the boys. "Just keep your eyes and ears open."

"Alright, Race." Hadji replied. He had been silent for some time and Race could see the worry creased into every inch of the boy's face.

Race watched the boys as they headed off down the hall. Once he was confident they were out of earshot he looked at his superior. "I don't want to become one of those things."

Phil nodded, but did not reply.

"You know what I'm saying?" Race prodded.

"Of course I do, but it's not going to come to that. We'll find the antidote, Race."

"But what if we don't? What if we find it too late?" Race asked.

Phil's uncomfortableness with the situation showed and Race knew he was asking a lot of the other man. "Phil, just promise me you'll take care of it…if it happens." Race pleaded.

"You'll be fine, Race."

Race's anger was growing and he snatched up Phil by the front of his jacket. "Damnit, Phil, don't bullshit with me. We both know that I'm not 'fine' anymore. I don't want to become one of those things and end up hurting those boys."

Phil raised his hands in defense and finally acquiesced. "Fine, Race, fine. If it comes to that then I'll do it. Let's just make sure it doesn't come down to that."

Race released the other I-1 agent and relaxed. "Thank you."

"We have no idea how long you have, so let's get moving; every minute that passes is one less we have."

Race nodded and the two men headed off after the boys.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jade knew she had made a mistake as soon as she and Benton had left the labs; in her haste she hadn't grabbed any types of supplies, no weapon and not even a flashlight. She contemplated returning for such items, but decided against such a course since her plot to free Benton would more then likely be discovered.

Jade felt her blood run cold as she peered into the surrounding darkness; she thought she could hear gunfire in the distance, but with the way the sounds reverberated off the walls of the underground labyrinth she could not be one hundred percent positive.

Indecision gripped the woman and her hesitation in choosing whether to continue forward or return to the labs was interrupted by a strong hand that clamped down on her head. Jade yelped in pain as she was yanked backwards away from the wall and tears streamed from her eyes from the forcefulness of her attacker's grasp.

"Just what do you think you're doing, you little bitch?" Baker spat as he hurled the woman against the nearest wall.

Pain shot through her body as she was slammed into the cold steel of her surroundings. "I…I…I was trying to find out where Race and the others were headed." Jade lied.

Baker was unconvinced. He stalked over to the woman and backhanded her across the face. "I've had enough of your traitorous behavior."

"This has gone too far, Adrian." Jade countered, her voice trembling with fear and pain. "Their close…too close."

"I'll see this through to the end." Baker replied and snatched Jade by the arm.

"If you just give Doctor Quest back to them then they will go away." Jade pleaded.

Baker stopped and glanced back and forth between Jade and Benton, who stood by watching silently. "Was that what you were doing? Taking him back to the others?"

Jade cowered in fear. She absolutely hated the idea of showing any type of subservient attitude to anybody; however she could not control herself any longer. "No, that's not it at all…" She started.

Baker cut her off with another hard slap to the face. "Liar." He spat. "I'll show you what happens to those that betray me."

Jade began to protest, but the sounds of approaching footsteps cut her off. Glancing down the long hallway Jade saw two forms appear from the shadows at the far end of the hall; as the pair of bodies moved closer Jade was able to visibly identify Jonny Quest and his brother Hadji. Shortly after them she saw Race Bannon and Phil Corbin appear.

Baker sneered as he tried to drag the woman back towards the lab.

Finding a previously unknown amount of courage, Jade sent a sharp kick to Baker's shins and as he grunted in pain his grip loosened.

"Hurry." Jade shouted down the hall. "Benton's here."

Baker exploded in rage and he tightened his grip on the woman again as he saw the distant group begin to run. "Damn you, Jade. I should have never trusted a woman." Baker sneered as he produced a long knife from behind his back. "I hope you burn in hell for this."

Jade's eyes went wide as she saw the knife and then her body was racked with pain as a burning sensation engulfed her midsection. Glancing down she saw that Baker had plunged the knife deep into her stomach.

Jade gasped as the Umbrella executive withdrew the knife and released her; she collapsed to the floor, her hands cradling the wound. Baker grinned and tossed the knife aside. He then produced a small handgun from a holster behind his back, pointed it in the direction of the oncoming agents and fired. He watched as the group scrambled for what little cover was available. He knew they wouldn't fire with Doctor Quest so close.

Baker turned towards Benton and saw the scientist was staring at the group down the hall and he noticed something in the man's features that disturbed him; it was almost like recognition.

"Jonny?" The scientist mumbled.

"Come on." Baker said as he grabbed Benton and forced the man back towards the labs.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jonny caught a glimpse of his father at the far end of the hallway and broke into a dead sprint. Jonny took in the entire scenario as he headed towards the man that had kidnapped his father and Hadji and watched in horror as he saw that same man stab Jade in the chest. Jonny felt a small pang of sympathy for the woman, but his main objective was getting to his dad, who by all accounts, appeared to be unharmed.

Gunshots echoed through the corridor and Jonny dove for cover only moments before he would have been gunned down. He scrambled behind a large piece of machinery and was joined by Hadji a few seconds later.

"I saw our father." Hadji stated in between gasps for air.

"Yeah, so did I." Jonny confirmed. "We still have a chance to save him."

Hadji nodded his agreement and the boys noticed that the gunfire had stopped. Jonny risked a quick glance to survey the area and he saw that Baker and his father were gone.

"Come on, Hadj." Jonny said as he stood and headed over to where Race and Corbin stood over the fallen body of Jezebel Jade.

"Damn." Jonny breathed as he saw the woman sitting on the floor, her hands covered in blood as she tightly clutched her wound.

Race knelt down next to the woman. His anger at his former lover was momentarily wiped away as he saw her leaning against the cold steel wall, her last breaths slipping away ever so quickly.

"I'm sorry, Race." Jade said with a crooked, but genuine smile.

"Don't speak." Race advised the woman. "We'll get you out of here." Race glanced up at Phil for some sort of confirmation, but Corbin just stared at the woman in silence.

Jade shook her head, "Don't talk crazy, Race." She paused and broke into a massive coughing fit. "If I had known…" Another pause as she struggled for the right words to say. "I tried to get Benton out of there."

"You did fine, Jade." Race said, trying to offer the woman some small level of comfort.

Phil leaned down and whispered in Race's ear. "We don't have time, Race."

Race bit his lip and restrained himself from lashing out at his boss, but he knew that Phil was right. Race nodded and stood, "Just hang on, Jade. We'll come back for you."

"Race, I'm sorry about Jessie." Jade mumbled.

Race nodded, but could not find the words to forgive the woman completely for what she had done to his daughter and to the rest of the Quest family. "Just hang on."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

With a flick of the remote detonator, Krauser activated the last set of explosives. He had placed the blocks of C4 throughout the Spencer Mansion as he went and the tram tunnel was the second to last location that he had be instructed to set the explosives. Once Baker was disposed of he would set the last group of explosives in the lab and the final phase of the Spencer Mansion's destruction would be set.

Setting out at a brisk jog, Krauser headed towards his final destination. The lab was only a short distance from his current location and as he neared the entrance to the secret facility he heard panicked shouting in the distance. Frowning, he picked up his pace. So far everything had gone according to plan and even though Baker's men had restored the power sooner then Krauser had expected he was not worried in the least.

As he reached the double doors that led to the lab from the tram platform Krauser strained to hear what was the cause of the commotion inside the lab. Slowly pushing the door open, Krauser was able to observe the place was in a state of chaos. Quietly he slipped through the door and moved to one of the far corners of the room. Hidden in shadows he waited.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jonny stood silently and watched as his bodyguard tried to reassure the wounded and dying Jade. Even after all she had done to deceive and hurt his family, Jonny found himself in the same boat Race. He was angry at the woman and did not think he could ever truly forgive her for doing what she did to his father and Jessie, but Jonny found that he could not hate the woman either. Perhaps her last desperate act for redemption had done something to Jonny and had made him understand that she finally, albeit too late, had come to terms with the role she had played in the entire affair and saw that she was wrong. Jonny wasn't sure, but he knew that he did not have time to sit and ponder the situation that this exact moment.

As Race stood Jonny looked at the man that had risked so much to protect him and his family and knew what he had to do. "He has my dad." Jonny blurted and without waiting for a response he headed towards the double doors that Baker and his father had stepped through only moments before.

"Jonny, wait." Race yelled, but the boy did not stop.

Hadji watched his brother take off and even though he knew the blonde headed youth was acting irrationally he chose to follow his brother. "We must act now." Hadji said and took off in the same direction as Hadji.

"God damnit." Race mumbled.

"So unlike those boys." Corbin smirked as he headed off after them. "Come on."

Race grunted and followed after the rest. Race picked up his pace and he caught up to the boys just as they were barreling into the double doors.

"Stay low." Race yelled as the four of them went crashing into the unknown.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Baker stood in the center of the lab and waited. He held Doctor Quest firmly by the arm, intent on using the man as a shield if necessary.

"Open fire as soon as they come through that door." Baker ordered as his guards took up defensive positions within the lab. "Kill them all."

Baker tensed as the doors flew open and he saw the blonde boy come through. The guards immediately opened fire and the boy dove out of the line of fire to safety behind a row of work tables. He ground his teeth as he watched the rest of the group follow suit behind the boy.

"You imbeciles can't hit a thing." Baker shouted over the gunfire.

Crouching behind the work tables, Jonny took a moment to catch his breath. He knew his move had been a gutsy one, but if he had paused for even a moment to assess the situation he would have been torn to shreds by the hail of bullets.

"Jonny, that was damn foolish." Race said as he moved over next to the boy.

Jonny shrugged at his mentor, "We don't have a whole lot of time, Race."

Corbin moved next to Race. "Did you happen to see how many goons we're facing? Baker has Benton in the middle of the room, that's about all I was able to see."

Race shook his head, "No. I couldn't take my eyes off of these two."

The gunfire began to slow as the guards must have realized that their targets were not going to expose themselves.

"Well then, only one way to find out." Corbin said as he stood and opened fire. Race sighed and did the same and both men must have caught their attackers off guard by their sudden movements as they were able to quickly eliminate at least a half dozen men before the others regained their composure and fired back. The I-1 agents quickly took cover back with the boys.

"How many more?" Phil asked.

"Maybe another half dozen or so guards. I doubt the scientists will put up much resistance." Race answered.

Phil nodded and was about to make another assault when Race grunted and keeled over, grasping his wounded arm. "Race, what is it?"

Through gritted teeth Race met his superior's eyes. "I don't think I have much longer."

"Shit." Corbin mumbled.

"If there is an antidote it must be here." Hadji said. "I will search for it." Hadji scurried off and took cover behind another work table as a hail of gunfire erupted.

"Hadji." Jonny yelled and quickly followed his brother.

Race shook his head and managed a half-hearted laugh. "I have no idea where they get it from."

"Sure." Phil sneered. "Just hang in there for a few more minutes. We take out these guards then we can take out Baker."

Race nodded, "Just remember your promise if it comes to that."

Phil nodded, "Just shut up and shoot damnit."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued…

Author's Note: Ok, so I wasn't able to wrap the story up in one chapter like I thought. I figured this was a good place to stop so the finale can all be wrapped up at once…in the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil. I am not making any money from this story.

**As Nightmares End**

**Chapter 19**

**By: Sigokat**

From the shadowy corner of the Spencer lab Krauser watched as the battle played out before him. He watched as Race Bannon and the rest of his paltry group burst through the far doors and immediately ran for cover. Krauser eyes immediately locked in on Bannon and he could tell the man was seriously injured; the wound was consistent with a bite from a T-virus infected person. Krauser mentally replayed the conversation with his superior in his head and realized that he had to intervene if the agent had been bitten. Groaning inwardly at the fact that he would be forced to help a man he hated due to that man's apparent incompetence, Krauser started to unscrew the silencer from the end of his handgun. He wanted to ensure that his presence was known.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jonny dove behind another set of work benches as a hail of bullets punctured the floor and walls behind him. As he skidded across the floor his forward momentum was stopped as his body barreled into a scientist who was crouching for safety. The man flinched as the teenager barreled into him, knocking him off balance. Jonny recovered faster then the other man and noticed Hadji was right behind him as well.

Jonny snatched a fistful of the man's lab coat into his hands and made sure he had the man's complete attention. "We need the antidote."

"What antidote?" The man stammered in surprise at the boy's abruptness.

"For the T-virus." Jonny spat as he tightened his grip on the man.

"Oh." The man replied as he pushed his glassed back up his sweaty nose. "You should have said that."

"Where is it?" Jonny growled. "We're running out of time."

The man's eyes darted across Jonny's body, obviously searching for bite marks and then quickly looked Hadji up and down as well. A burst of gunfire echoed throughout the lab and the small group ducked as shards of broken glass rained down on them from above.

Jonny shook the man to reinforce their need for haste. "It's not for us, but we need it now."

The scientist nodded and Jonny released the man. Crawling on his hands and knees the scientist crept to the edge of the work table and stole a quick glance around the corner. Turning back towards the waiting teens he said, "There is a refrigeration chamber against the far wall. Do you see it?" The man moved out of the way and both Jonny and Hadji took turns searching for the chamber; the boys nodded to the man and he continued.

"It's in there. The vials are labeled, but it's a dark blue liquid that is already set in the injectors. Just grab one, remove the safety cover from the three prong needle, and inject it as close to the infection sight as possible."

Jonny studied the man's eyes as he spoke and from what the boy could tell the man was telling the truth. It was obvious this particular scientist, and probably most of the others in the lab, were more concerned with not getting shot then giving away Umbrella secrets.

"Thanks." Jonny mumbled as he looked at his brother. "You ready?"

"Yes, but we have to move quickly."

Jonny nodded his agreement. "That chamber is out in the open so it's going to be difficult with all this shooting. This is going to be tough."

"Let's just get closer to the chamber and perhaps we can assess the situation better at that time."

"Alright, Hadj." Jonny agreed. "Let's do this."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race's tongue was covered with the coppery taste of blood; the pain that was wrecking havoc on his body was almost out of control and he had bitten down on his lower lip to try and ease the pain, but all he ha succeeded in doing was making his mouth bleed.

Glancing at Phil he said, "I don't think I have much longer."

"Hopefully the boys are retrieving the antidote right now." Phil said trying to encourage the white haired man.

Race nodded, but he wasn't convinced. "Maybe."

"You know what, Race?" Phil said and when the other man turned his questioning gaze towards him Phil continued, "I just realized that since we've been out here we've been getting shot at, attacked by zombies, and more, basically the whole lot."

Race snorted a laugh, "So what else is new?"

"What else is new is that here we are, actually here _you_ are, whining about it like your ex-wife would be, when in reality we should just stand up and shoot the crap out of these guys." As if in rebuttal a short burst of rounds flew over their heads. "I'm really tired of getting shot at by these clowns, Race."

"You know what, Phil, so am I." Race responded, checked his rifle, stood and fired. Phil grinned at his friend and did the same.

Race fired that the remaining guards as he allowed himself a quick glance at Baker and the still captive Benton Quest. Baker appeared to be shouting furiously, but his words were lost of the rattle of gunfire. A glimmer of hope crept into Race's eyes as he saw Baker's mouth snap shut when the Umbrella exec noticed that his kidnapped scientist was struggling against his grasp.

A round whizzed past Race's head and the sudden realization that he was still being shot at drew his attention back at his attackers. Only a few guards remained standing and as Race reloaded his rifle he watched as Corbin quickly eliminated the remaining targets.

Spent shell casings pinged off the floor and the echoing sounds of the gun battle began to slowly fade away. Phil let his rifle hang at his side as he unholstered his handgun and quickly took an aim at Baker. Race's injured arm throbbed and as he released his weapon he clamped his good hand down on the wound, as if the pressure would prevent his change.

Baker stood in astonishment, mouth agape, but he quickly regained his composure as he saw the two Intelligence One agents advancing on him. Hooking an arm around Benton's throat he pulled his captive against his body and with his other hand pressed the barrel of his pistol against Quest's temple.

"Move any closer and I'll kill him." Baker hissed and pressed the barrel against the other man's head even harder to solidify his point.

Race and Phil stopped in their tracks, but Phil did not lower his weapon.

Without taking his eyes off of Benton or Baker, Race spoke from the side of his mouth to his superior. "Can you get him?"

Corbin shook his head. "No clear shot."

Race addressed the Umbrella Exec as he slowly inched forward, "Let him go, Baker, its over."

"Never." Baker spat as he pulled Quest backwards. "You've ruined everything I've worked so hard to accomplish. Why can't you people just die?"

Race grimaced and fought against the pain. "You've lost. Give it up, there's nowhere to run."

"I won't let you ruin this for me." Baker replied and faster then Race would have expected the man turned his pistol towards Corbin and fired. Race watched as the other man tried to react, but couldn't move in time and the impact of the round hitting his chest knocked the older agent to the ground.

"Phil." Race yelled and found himself torn between Benton and his now fallen friend.

Phil groaned as he lay on the ground, his pistol flung from his grasp.

Race growled and lunged at the man, but he before he reached the pair he stopped in his tracks as another gunshot ripped through the lab.

Baker staggered and let go of his hostage and Race quickly reached out and pulled Benton away from the line of fire. A wave of relief washed over him as he grabbed the other man and he knew that there was still some hope.

Surprise and fear clouded Baker's face as he glanced down and saw he was bleeding from his side. In a panic he spun around in search of the new threat and was rewarded with another gunshot that ripped into his stomach. Baker staggered and collapsed to his knees, his pistol slipping from his grasp.

Race ran over to Phil who was still lying on the ground, but obviously alive. "Damnit, Phil, stop getting shot."

Phil wearily sat up as he wrapped his knuckles against his body armor. "At least it was only a nine millimeter. Anything else and I'd probably be dead."

"Lucky son of a bitch." Race grinned.

"I hate you, Race." Phil said as he retrieved his pistol and stood back up.

Benton had still not said a word, but right now both Race and Phil were more interested in who had shot Baker.

A trail of blood began to trickle down Baker's lips and his vision was beginning to blur. Straining to focus Baker saw a man emerge from the shadows and stride over to him. Baker saw the end was here; Umbrella had had enough.

The man knelt down in front of Baker and flashed a pearly white smile. "Hello, Adrian."

"Krauser." Baker coughed through a mouth full of blood.

Krauser shook his head at the man, "You just couldn't follow orders could you, Adrian? And now look what it's gotten you."

"Please, I can…" Baker pleaded as he reached out towards the man.

Krauser leaned back from the man's reach and stood. "There is nothing that you can do now, Adrian."

"No, please, don't."

The Umbrella assassin stood and as Baker squeezed his eyes shut Krauser aimed the pistol at the man's forehead and fired. One round was sufficient for the task and Baker was dead before his body reached the floor.

Race and Phil watched as the man stared at body of Baker for a few moments and then turned in their direction. The man holstered his weapon and raised his hands when he saw Phil point his handgun at him.

"My job is almost done here, but I have no intention of harming any of you." Krauser announced as he walked towards the group.

"Who are you?" Phil asked, pistol still raised.

"Just an interested third party." Krauser replied.

Race stared at the man as he came closer and recognition hit him like a ton of bricks. "Krauser? Jack Krauser?" Race asked. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Technically and legally I still am, Race." Krauser replied.

Race nodded at Phil's questioning gaze and the other man lowered his weapon. "You two know each other?" Phil asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Race replied as he eyed the blonde man with suspicion. "Krauser and I were on the same SEAL team, but he disappeared on a mission and was assumed dead."

Krauser shrugged. "Things happen."

"And now you work for Umbrella?" Race questioned.

Krauser shook his head, "My employer is of no concern to you. Just know that when you leave here The Umbrella Corporation will be no more." He lied.

"Dad." Jonny yelled as he rushed across the lab towards the men; Hadji on his heels.

The others watched Jonny sprint up to the group, but it was obvious that his father did not yet recognize him. "What's wrong with him?" Jonny asked as he stopped a few paces from his father.

"He'll be fine, boy." Krauser replied.

"Who the hell are you?" Jonny asked.

Krauser smirked, "Typical of a Quest."

Jonny ignored the man and held out a vial of dark blue liquid to Race. "Here's the antidote."

Race grabbed the vial from the boy and watched Krauser for a reaction. The man did and said nothing.

"You have to inject yourself by the wound." Jonny instructed.

"Hurry, Race, please." Hadji said and the bodyguard could tell the boy was practically bouncing on his toes.

"You better do it, Race. Don't puss out now like in the past." Krauser said.

"You shut the hell up." Phil growled at the man. "Just because you killed Baker doesn't mean you're an ally."

"A stronger ally then you wish to admit, Agent Corbin, which you will soon learn for yourself." Krauser retorted.

"Everyone shut up, please." Race said as he pulled the bandage from his wound and placed the injection needles against his skin. Race had never been a fan of needles, but this time he knew it was now or never. Setting his jaw he pushed the vial down and the needles sank into his skin. He flinched at the sudden rush of heat and pain that shot through his arm as the blue liquid filtered down into his bloodstream. Once the vial was empty he pulled it free. The wound itself burned and itched, but soon the pain began to recede. He glanced up at Krauser for some sort of confirmation.

"The wound will heal on its own, just like a bog bite. The antidote is currently working its way through your bloodstream and within thirty minutes the T-virus in your system will be destroyed."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Race asked.

Krauser grinned as he withdrew a vial and syringe of his own. "I guess you have to trust me. Besides, I have no reason to lie to you." His eyes grew dark as he met Race's stare. "You'll be fine."

Race could see that Krauser still hated him, even after all these years, but he could also tell that Krauser was telling the truth.

"What about my dad?" Jonny asked as he eyed the syringe in the big man's hand.

"My last objective." Krauser said as he reached for Benton, but Jonny sidestepped the man and blocked his path to his father.

"What are you going to do to him?" Jonny demanded.

Krauser looked irritated. "If you want your father back to normal, kid, get out of my way."

Race placed a hand on Jonny's shoulder. "Its okay, Jonny."

Krauser rolled his eyes and he filled the syringe with a pale yellow liquid from the vial in his opposite hand. "This will kill the Las Plagas parasite. The poison…"

"Poison?" Jonny exclaimed.

Krauser rolled his eyes again and continued. "Yes poison, boy. Now listen up. The poison will cause the parasite to retract its tentacles from Doctor Quest's brain and also loosen its grip on his spinal cord."

"Then what?" Corbin asked.

"The parasite will die within fifteen minutes of the injection. However, the problem is that as a defensive agent against the poison the parasite will release a toxic chemical from its pores. _That _toxin is what can and will kill Doctor Quest if you do not get the parasite removed in time. You'll have a two hour window to have the parasite removed once I inject him. Or you can take your chances without my help."

"How did you come across this 'cure'?" Phil asked.

Krauser shrugged, but did not respond to the agent's question.

"Do it." Race said without any hesitation. Jonny felt the man's hand squeeze his shoulder a little tighter.

Krauser stepped forward and with one strong hand grabbed Doctor Quest by the back on his neck. Jonny let out an involuntary yelp in reaction to the man's rough handling of his father, but Race pulled the boy closer to him. Any earlier indications of resistance to the parasite by Benton were now gone. With his thumb and forefinger Krauser pinched at the back of Benton's neck and within seconds he had found the target beneath the man's skin. Without a moment of hesitation Krauser drove the needle into Benton's neck and released the poison into the parasite. As he removed the needle, Benton's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to his knees.

"What did you do to him, you bastard?" Jonny shouted as he ran over to his father.

"Saved his life, boy." Krauser showed no emotion in his reply.

"Dad? Can you hear me?" Jonny asked as he watched his father's eyelids flutter then open.

Benton turned his gaze towards Jonny and blinked. "Jonny? Is that you?"

Overcome with joy Jonny flung his arms around his father and held him tightly. Benton returned the embrace as Hadji came over and did the same. After what felt like an eternity Benton released the boys and held a hand against his throbbing temples.

"What happened to me? Where am I?" Benton asked as he stood and looked from Race to Phil and to the blonde headed man he did not know.

"I suggest you explain later." Krauser said as he took a step backwards. "Remember you have a two hour window. But first you have to get out of here and for that you only have twenty minutes."

"What?" Race said as he took Benton's arm to help steady the man.

"Twenty minutes and this place is nothing but rubble. You better hurry." Krauser said and with that he turned and blended back into the shadows.

"I think its best that we take his word for it." Phil remarked.

"Yes, I agree." Hadji agreed. "It would be a shame to be blown to pieces after making it this far already."

"Let's get moving." Race said. "Can you walk on your own, Benton?"

Taking a few steps to test his legs, Doctor Quest nodded. "Yes, I think so."

"Then let's go." Jonny said and headed for the door.

The prone form of Jade met the group as they headed out the lab doors. Phil knelt down and placed his fingers on the woman's neck. "She's still alive."

In response to his statement Jade let out a low groan and looked at the man. "I don't die that easy."

"None of us do." Phil said as he gently pulled the woman to her feet.

Race came over and took Jade from his injured boss and wrapped one of her arms over his shoulders. "Come on, let's get moving; the clock is ticking."

They moved through the halls as quickly as possible and once they reached the ground floor they headed for one of the rear entrances; it would take too long to get back to the front doors.

"How much time?" Jonny asked to no one in particular as he pushed the door open and was hit by a rush of cold, winter air.

"Don't know, just run as far and as fast as you can to the woods." Race said.

Jonny nodded and headed out the door; glancing back over his shoulder at his father for fear that we would lose him again. As he reached the wood line Jonny ran a few meters into the woods, figuring that the dense trees would protect them from any explosion. Once the others had joined him they turned and waited.

"We should head back to the vehicle." Phil remarked. "I don't know how safe it is out here."

"Right." Race said.

As they stomped off in the direction of their truck the first rumbling of explosives shook the ground, seconds later the explosions grew louder and the mansion exploded, crumbling in on top of itself.

The force of the blast threw everyone to the snow and as debris, mixed with snow, and tree limbs flew over them they stayed down in order to protect themselves. Minutes later the debris had all landed and they stood.

The Spencer Mansion was gone; replaced by a pile of rubble and stone.

"So much for that place." Benton said.

"Thank God for that." Jonny said.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Fifteen minutes later they saw the vehicle as they emerged from the forest.

"We have to get to the hospital." Race said as the boys opened the doors and piled inside followed by their father.

Phil nodded and looked at Jade. "She's dead, isn't she?"

Race knelt down and leaned the woman's body against a nearby tree. He felt for a pulse but could not find one. Her eyes were shut and her mouth hung slightly open. Race nodded, but did not say any words.

"At least she tried to do what was right at the end." Phil said as Race stood back next to his friend.

"Yeah, but does it matter?" Race asked.

Phil shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. How do you feel?"

The forest was no longer silent. The songs of birds filled Race's ears and he suddenly remembered his daughter. "I need to see Jessie."

Phil nodded, "You know something, Race. I have a feeling that Jessie is alright."

Race turned and met Phil's eyes; he wasn't ashamed to show his tears in front of Corbin. "I don't know why, Phil, but I think you're right. It's a feeling…I can't explain it."

"Well, let's go see her then. I'm sure Benton wants that thing out of his neck and Jonny wants to see Jessie as well."

"Yeah, that boy loves her you know." Race smiled through his tears.

"Who doesn't know that? It's so obvious it's sickening…puppy love." Phil joked.

"You're an asshole, Phil."

"So are you, Race, but at least we are alive. Let's get out of here before body parts start to freeze that we really do not want to lose."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil. I am not making any money from this story.

**As Nightmares End**

**Chapter 20**

**By: Sigokat**

Race quickened his pace as he headed down the stark white halls of St. Andrews Hospital. His anxiety had risen when his repeated attempts to contact Estella in regards to Jessie's condition had gone unanswered. All previous feelings that Jessie was okay had begun to wash away with each failed phone call attempt. Now he practically ran through the halls, barely missing unsuspecting nurses and doctors as he wound his way to the ICU.

Jonny kept pace with his bodyguard as they rounded the last corner that led to the ICU. Quickening his pace, Jonny pushed ahead of Race and without breaking his stride pushed through the ICU doors.

The sight before him almost made Jonny faint. Jessie Bannon was sitting up in her bed, reading a book, with her mother at her side. Confusion caused the boy to momentarily stop in his tracks; for someone who had suffered such serious wounds the fact that Jessie appeared as if nothing was wrong perplexed Jonny. Race's large frame barreling into him from behind broke Jonny's temporary spell.

The ruckus at the entrance to the ICU drew Jessie's attention from her book, which she was only half-heartedly reading anyway.

"Jonny, Dad." Jessie exclaimed as she threw back the blanket that was covering her legs and clambered out of the bed faster then she should have been able to.

"Jessie, what are you doing?" Race asked in astonishment as he met his daughter. "You should stay in bed."

"I'm fine, dad." Jessie said as she wrapped her arms around her father and embraced him tightly.

"I don't understand." Race mumbled.

"It's a miracle, Roger." Estella said as she joined her daughter and ex-husband. "All of a sudden her injuries started to well…reverse themselves."

Race eyed his ex-wife questioningly, but did not dispute what she said because from all appearances a miracle had indeed cured his daughter. "I'm just glad to see you're alright, Jess."

Jessie released her father and turned to Jonny. The boy that she was growing to love stood next to her with the same astonished look as everyone else in the room. "Hey, Jonny."

"Hey." Jonny mumbled and was suddenly smothered in hug from the red-headed girl. He reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him. "You look good."

"You too." Jessie remarked as she leaned back in order to look Jonny in the eyes. "I only regret not getting better sooner so I could have gone with you. What did I miss?"

Jonny shrugged, "The usual; zombies, bad guys, explosions, and lots of gunfire. Oh and a monster tried to eat Corbin."

"I guess it didn't think I would taste very good, but I can't imagine why since I'm so sweet." Corbin replied from where he stood having his wounds rebandaged, wincing as a nurse swapped the cuts with peroxide to prevent infection.

Estella let out an audible groan, accompanied by her staple eye rolling, at the man's response.

"Good for you, I guess." Jessie giggled.

Phil shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

After a few minutes of recounting the details of the events and Jessie pouting that she had been left of out the latest battle Doctor Quest walked into the ICU. Since the time to have to parasite removed had been ticking away faster then expected he had went straight to the OR and demanded the doctors extract the creature. Since the Las Plagas was already dead the procedure to remove it had gone quickly and with no complications. The doctors had been perplexed at what it was and how it had gotten into the scientist's neck and had insisted on studying the parasite, but Benton had been firm in his conviction to have it destroyed immediately. After some arguing about the benefits of scientific research Benton had become infuriated, grabbed the Petri dish that the parasite had been placed in and stormed out of the OR.

"Anyone have a lighter or a match?" Benton asked as he entered the room.

"Here." Phil said as he handed the man a book of matches. "Why?"

Without answering Benton grabbed the matches, set the Petri dish on the counter of the nurses' station, lit a match and set the deceased creature aflame.

"Sir, what are you doing?" A nurse exclaimed as she tried to stop the man, but he brushed her off as the flame engulfed the dish.

A few minutes later the flames began to die and nothing was left of Benton's former acquaintance but ashes and goop.

"Nice." Jonny smirked as he watched his father destroy the creature that had taken control on his mind.

Releasing a heavy sigh of relief, Benton relaxed. "It's over."

"For good?" Jonny asked; a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, Jonny, for good." His father replied.

"The Spencer Mansion is gone. The Umbrella Corporation has nothing left to go on." Race added.

"Do you think that man was working for Umbrella?" Hadji asked. He also did not appear to believe the threat of Umbrella was truly gone.

"Krauser? I don't know." Race answered.

"Krauser?" Jessie stuttered. "That name sounds familiar."

"How so?" Jonny asked as he placed an arm around Jessie's waste. The warmth of her body and the smell of her hair worked to ease some of the apprehension from his heart.

Jessie's brow furrowed as she attempted to recall the name, but the source continued to elude her. "I'm not sure."

Race watched his daughter's reaction with fatherly concern. The fact that Jessie had reacted to Jack Krauser's name disturbed him, but perhaps he had mentioned the man in the past and that is where Jessie had heard it; however he could not be certain himself either.

The confined space of the ICU began to close in on Jonny and it made him realize just how much he wanted to get out of there and get home; as far away from any reminders of Umbrella as possible.

"When are you going to be released for here, Jess?" Jonny asked.

As if the question had been announced over the PA system Nurse Mabel glided up to the group. "Jessie's recovery has been miraculous to say the least and as much as the doctors would prefer for her to stay in order to run some more tests, I think I can get you released by this afternoon; as long as you promise to take things easy for the next few weeks."

Both Jessie's and Jonny's faces brightened at the news. "I promise." Jessie replied to the kindly old nurse.

"Well, let me get going on the paperwork then." Mabel replied with a warm smile that seemed to wipe away any remaining fears that the group may have possessed.

Finally convinced that Jessie was healthy, Jonny left her side and went over to check on his father. Jessie watched the boy go and then walked over to where Race and Phil were conversing in hushed voices. As she approached the men, Jessie noticed they immediately stopped talking when they noticed she was coming their way.

"Its great that we can get out of here later today, huh Jess?" Race asked his daughter.

Jessie nodded, "I'm ready to go home."

"I bet you are. Actually I think we all are." Phil told the girl.

"Dad?" Jessie said in a lowered voice. Her brilliant green eyes seemed to lose some color as she cast them towards the floor.

"What is it, Jess?" Race was immediately afraid that something had happened and his daughter was not as healthy as she appeared. "Are you alright?"

Jessie looked back up at her father. "I'm fine. I just wanted to show you something."

"What is it, hon?"

Race watched as she reached into the pocket of her gown. Her fist was tightly clenched shut as she withdrew her hand and then held it out to her father. Race reached out and his daughter placed the object into his hand. Race gazed at the small metallic pin and glanced over at Phil, who eyes were also fixed on the object. The pin was a small red and white umbrella, the symbol of the evil corporation that had just finished battling.

"Jessie, where did you get this?" Race asked.

"After I woke up I found it under my pillow. I don't know how it got there."

"Did you show it to anyone else?" Phil asked as he took the pin from Race examined it closer.

"No, not even my mom, I didn't want her to freak out."

Race smiled at his daughter's statement, since he knew Jessie was probably correct about how Estella would react to seeing the pin.

"What do you think it means?" Jessie asked. "Umbrella's not gone like we had hoped, is it?"

Race shook his head after getting the pin back from Phil and then handed it back to Jessie. "I'm not sure, Jess, but you may want to hang onto it just in case."

"Alright." Jessie nodded as she put the pin back in her pocket. She turned and headed back to where Jonny and Hadji were sitting; ready for all the details of their adventure to the Spencer Mansion.

Race watched her go. "What do you think, Phil?" He finally asked once Jessie was out of earshot.

"What do I think? I think I now know where Jessie heard Krauser's name."

Race nodded. "It boils my blood that he could have been here."

"Race, it looks to me like Umbrella saved Jessie's life." Phil countered.

"But why?"

"Why question it? Jessie's alive and that's what matters."

"But they are still out there, Phil." Race growled.

Corbin ran a hand through his hair, but did not reply to Race's statement. For once the man did not know what to say.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

The steps leading to the Lincoln Memorial where abandoned. The crisp, cold air of the late winter night snipped at her neck and she pulled the collar of her coat up over her exposed skin. Being summoned at such an ungodly hour did not please her at all, but once she had heard who it was that was summoning her she had agreed to the late night, or was it early morning now, meeting.

Just as the wind began to die she heard footsteps approaching from the bottom of the steps. Turning in the direction of the sound she saw two men, both dressed in dark business suits approaching her. As the men neared her muscles relaxed as the stark white and red Umbrella lapel pins gleamed off the light from the monument.

"Madam Senator." The first man said as he stood in front of her. He was tall, with dark brown hair that was starting to grey at the sides and crystal blue eyes. He was older but his handsome features were not lost on the Senator. "I apologize for calling you out here at such a late hour and on such a cold night, but I assumed that you would have preferred such discretionary means of communication as opposed to a public office call."

"Of course, it is not a problem at all." The Senator replied.

"The issue which we had discussed has been successfully concluded on our part." The man stated dryly.

The Senator stole a quick glance at the other man. He was obviously younger then the other and his light blonde hair shown even in the darkness of night. His eyes were hidden from her due to the thick sunglasses he wore, even though it was pitch black outside. He said nothing.

"So Doctor Quest has been recovered?" She asked.

"Yes as well as the rest of his family. The Intelligence One agent's daughter has been cured as well."

She couldn't be sure, but it appeared the blonde haired man sneered at the last comment, but if he had he had quickly recovered his composure and once again stood silent and emotionless.

"What about Agent Corbin?"

"He is alive as well. He was wounded, but not severely."

"I don't care about that. Is he still pursing you?"

The Umbrella superior continued to speak. "No. He and the others believe that Umbrella has been destroyed. As long as you now do your part and keep Agent Corbin, the Quests, and the rest of Intelligence One out of our business we can proceed with our prior arrangements."

"It will be done." The Senator replied.

"I hope so, for all our sake's. We cannot afford any more interruptions from your government if we are to meet the quotas that you have requested."

"I said it will be taken care of."

As if curiosity finally got the better of the Umbrella exe he asked, "What do you plan to do?"

"Well, I can't have them killed, so we will just have to turn their efforts in other directions; make them forget about The Umbrella Corporation."

"Fine, but we will be watching as well." The man pulled on his suit jacket and slightly cocked his neck, causing a ricochet of cracking noises from his spine that made the Senator shudder. "If there is nothing else…?"

"When can we expect our first shipment?"

"Before we arrived I verified that your payment was received. Your first shipment will arrive within a week."

The Senator nodded and without another word the two men turned and headed back down the steps of the memorial. Even at this late hour The Umbrella Corporation had work to do.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

The End

Author's Notes: It's done…finally!! Finally I can rest!! I must say that even though this story turned out to be fairly decent it took on a life of its own and completely changed from the original concept that I had when I first started writing. Scenes, locations, characters that I had originally had in the story never appeared at all and some I never planned on having decided they wanted to be a part of this story. But in the end, I think it turned out alright.

To my faithful readers, Goddess Evie, TimeGuradian, Aspen, Irisheyesmiling…and my dad (even though he doesn't leave reviews…its okay, dad) thank you for sticking with me. I know I had left you with some killer cliffhangers and some pretty evil scenes, but in the end I'm glad you enjoyed my series. I'm sure if Goddess hadn't bugged me as much as she had I probably would still be on like chapter 5 right now! Again, THANK YOU!!

I'll be writing another story very soon so keep your eyes open for it…its JQ, but not JQ/RE...


End file.
